My Inner Life
by My Inner Life Repost
Summary: That's right, the awful fan fiction we all know and hate with a burning passion.
1. FYI

**FYI**

I did **NOT** write this.

This was written sometime in the late 90s/early 2000s.

It is one of the most notoriously known bad fan fictions.

I'm merely bringing it back for everybody who wants to leave their angry comments. Or laugh.

Either way, enjoy the excruciating pain known as "My Inner Life."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's notes:** Hello. Thanks for choosing to read my story. As you might know I have become a major Zelda fan in the last year. Ever since I played OoT I have grown a fond interest in Link. I started to notice that after I got really into it, I found that I have a strange gift. A gift to Lucid Dream. I started having dreams about Hyrule, and about Link. In a Lucid Dream you can control your dreams. The dreams became very real, kinda like a second life, and almost every night I would have another. Starting from where the last left off. Even to this day I still have them. I find that they help me get through life. I know this may sound queer, but for me the dreams sure help me out. I have shared this story with many other people and so far all has liked it. Now as you read this it is told from my perspective or first person view.

You will find that it is very detailed since I remember it all very clearly to this day. The story takes place after OoT. Nothing after that ever happens. No Majora's Mask. No LttP, or even Oracle of Ages and Seasons. And there is no love relation between Link and Zelda, Link and Ruto, Link and Malon or Link and Saria. Because of my feelings about Link, the person that he gets involved with in this story is myself or actually is my persona. A persona is for those of you who need to know, a representation of ones personality, or in dictionary terms is, (Persona) n. In biology, same as person. So for all you future readers, this story is based on Jenna, a char that is a representation of my personality.

But if you think this might be too queer then you shouldn't read this. THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF STORY FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DISLIKE, OR CANNOT HANDLE SUCH MATERAL AS THE CONTEXT OF THIS STORY. But if you seriously believe you can handle the content of this story, then read on. If your squeamish about sex, then you should not read this, since this story is a REAL LEMON and there is a lot of that, heavily detailed. (Between Link and I that is) Especially during the bonding ceremony. There is also some blood content and strong adult language. So if that's too much then you should turn back now.

Now I have not finished it as of yet. I have to catch up, since the last dream I had was just after Link and I had the blessing ceremony for our twins.(Our 3rd and 4th kids) Right now there is about 100-150 pgs worth. I'm expecting it to reach at least 300-350 probably even more. I will try to up date as often as possible. I hope that some of you like this. I do not mind sharing it. But please understand that this is very PRECIOUS to me, as well as Link. So like I said, if the content of this story sounds, too queer to you, TURN BACK NOW! But to all who wish to continue, happy reading. Thanks,  
~*~ Link's Queen ~*~

Rated R for strong adult language, sex, violence and blood content.  
AGAIN AS A FINAL WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY SEX, ABULT LANGUAGE AND TALKS ABOUT MY PERSONAL ENCOUNTER WITH LINK. THIS STORY IS BASED ON DREAMS, DREAMS ABOUT MY LIFE WITH HIM. IF YOU FIND THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY TO BE OFFENSEVE, QUEER, OR PLAIN OUT OFF THE WALL, THEN DO NOT READ ON! I HAVE GOTTEN WAY TO MANY FLAMES ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY WHEN I HAVE PLACED SEVERAL WARNINGS! I WILL NOT ACCECPT ANY MORE FLAMES, RAMBLINGS, CUSSING OR EXCESSIVE LASHING OUT ABOUT THE CHAR JENNA, OR REVIEWS ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY, EXCESSIVE LASHING OUT, VICIOUS ATTACKS AGAINST MY PERSONALITY, OR NON-MATURE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! ANY REVIEWS SUBMITTED THAT DO NOT FOLLOW THE ABOUVE GUIDLINES, WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY! THESE WARNINGS ARE NOT THERE TO LOOK PRETTY, THE AUTHORS PLACE WARNINGS FOR A REASON! IT IS TO TELL YOU WHAT THE CONTENT OF THE STORY IS SO THAT IF THE READER FINDS THE CONTENT OF THE STORY OFFENSIVE, THEY WILL NOT READ ON! MANY AUTHORS HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT UNWANTED, EXCESSIVE, VIOLENT AND JUST PLAIN NASTY REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED BY READERS ABOUT THEIR STORIES, CAUSING FANFICTION TO GRANT AUTHORS THE ABILITY TO DELETE UNWANTED REVIEWS AND BLOCK CERTAIN READERS! I WILL SAY THIS FOR MYSELF AND FOR ALL AUTHORS ON FANFICTION. NO AUTHOR TWISTS YOUR ARM OR HOLDS YOU AT GUN POINT OR FORCES YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM TO READ THEIR STORIES! ALL READERS HAVE THE RIGHT NOT TO READ A CERTAIN STORY! IT IS YOUR RESOPONSIBILITY TO READ THE WARNINGS AND DECIDE FOR YOUSELF IF THE CONTENT OF THE STORY IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU, AND TO MAKE THE CHOICE TO READ ON OR NOT! AND IT ALSO IS THE READERS RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY ON HOW THEY HANDLE THENSELVES WHEN LEAVING A REVIEW FOR AN AUTHOR! LEAVING A REVIEW THAT IS VIOLENT IN NATURE ONLY MAKES YOU THE READER LOOK BAD, AND IS VERY IMMATURE. IF ALL US HERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ADULTS, WELL THEN, LETS CONDUCTIVE OURSELVES LIKE ADULTS AND NOT LIKE LITTLE KIDS! I ONLY EXPECT THE VIOLENT LASHING OUT AND VICIOUS ATTACKS TO COME FROM TEENANGERS, NOT ADULTS! IF YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE ADULTS THAT ARE CONDUCTING YOURSELVES IN THE MANORS I DECRIBED ABOVE, YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE SCARING ME!

IT'S A DAMN SHAME TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE ADULTS OUT THERE WHO CANNOT CONDUCTIVE THEMSELVES IN THE SIMPLEST MANORS THEIR PARENTS HAVE TAUGHT THEM! ALSO LEAVING MALICIOUS REVIEWS IS ALSO A SIGN OF LOW SELF-ESTEEM. IF ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW DO IS ATTACK SOMEONE VICIOUSLY, IT'S A SIGN OF SELFISHNESS AND NO RESPECT FOR ONES-SELF! I SUGGEST TO ALL READERS WHO ARE THINKING ABOUT LEAVING A MALICIOUS REVIEW FOR ME, PLEASE GET A HOBBY AND LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER, BECAUSE YOUR ONLY HURTING YOURSELF, NOT ME! ALSO LEAVING A NASTY REVIEW ONLY MAKES YOU LOOK STUPID, NOT ME!

I FIND IT VERY RIDICULOUS THAT I HAD TO LEAVE A WARNING THIS LONG, BUT IT IS BECAUSE OF THE VERY IMMATURE READERS THAT HAVE SUBMITTED NASTY CHILDISH REVIEWS!

AGAIN, PLEASE READ THE ABOVE CONTEXT BEFORE READING ON!

Furthermore, I have realized that this story needs some heavy grammar corrections, and that the plot needs some work. Also under the advisement of my friend who had just recently completed two literature classes, has stated the reasons why people had classified Jenna as a "Mary Sue" char and labeled her as "flat". She has come to the conclusion that most people do not know or understand Jenna's history, so she has advised me to create an origin story to explain about her history before she met Link. That way she will become more rounded and give people a reason to care about her. It was never in my intentions to create Jenna as a "Mary Sue" char or to make her conceited, because I'm not really like that. Jenna is a persona char, one that resembles my personality while this story is being told from her perspective. This story is not something that I pulled out of my head like my drawings, it came from my dreams. So I understand that revising this story is going to be hard work and will take time. Since this story is being told in the exact, or close to exact order it happened in the dreams, changing how fast Link and Jenna marry isn't going to be easy. Even changing how fast they have sex and revising the Lemon parts also won't be so easy to do. But I'm currently in the process of revising this story, also I have received a college grammar book from my friend and I will be investing in a Beta-Reader. I'm also considering taking to literature classes at JC to help boost my writing skills. But now I say this, if you people, the reviewers really have the intentions to help me, them please do it positively and like a mature adult. I'm telling you that it is a proven fact that negative motivation NEVER motivates someone to change. It never has and it never will. I'm pretty sure your parents have taught you that people only respond to positive motivation and not negative.

I'm not close-minded, I NEVER have been. I have always been open to other people's thoughts and opinions, its when its done in an inappropriate manner that I turn my nose at it and look away. People have to understand that when you're an adult, you need to conduct yourself like one and learn how to address other people like one. You cannot just act childish when you come across something that you DO NOT approve of, you're only making yourself look bad and that can affect you later on in life. Acting childish and ranting and raving is something I'd expect a little kid would do when he doesn't get his way. When an adult acts childish over stupid things, that's looked down upon, and considered to be unhealthy. I have seen far too many reviews left for me where the reviewers are just ranting and raving like little kids over this story because they do not like it. It is only making them look stupid and is very unhealthy. I fear that these people have some serious emotional problems if they get that upset over a story. People in control of their emotions and have also obtained some sort of common sense, NEVER let little things get them all riled up. It is very sad when one that is supposed to be an adult, cannot handle them like one. I was NEVER angry with the reviewers not liking the story, it's how they handled themselves when leaving me the reviews. Getting riled up, ranting and raving, screaming and spitting nails over this story is what has caused me to get upset, not the fact that they didn't like it.

Also as a side note, I NEVER physically hurt ANYONE with this story. I got one reviewer that said. "Oh God please stop writing, your hurting everyone." Now I want to know where I physically touched that person. I want to know how I'm twisting anyone's arms to read this. I have never done anything of the sort in any way, shape or form and I DO NOT appreciate being accused of that! If you're emotionally hurt over this, its your fault not mine. I'm sorry if it did, but I have placed several warnings describing the content of this story and if you know what it contains and you do not like this type of material, then why are you reading it? I do not appreciate getting accused for other people's actions. It is your choice as the reader to read the content of this story and it is not my fault if it upsets you when you knew from the gecko what it contained. So please DO NOT flame me about it.  
I also feel like a schoolteacher teaching a bunch of little kids. And I find that this really wasn't necessary and shouldn't have had to come to this, but it is very hard when your reviewers have forgotten how to conduct themselves like adults.

If you honestly think that being malicious is a good thing and that you're not wrong in doing so, well then your blinded by your own selfish pride. People with common sense learn how to take responsibility for themselves and are able to admit when their wrong. I have found that many of the reviewers that have left me malicious reviews honestly believe that its appropriate behavior for an adult. When it really is that they are too self-absorbed in themselves to admit their wrong. Again that results from selfish pride. One to scared to admit in front of others that they just might be wrong. Also, how can any of you hold any right to call Jenna conceited when in reality, your contradicting yourself by being conceited as well? Being conceited is again selfish pride and being self-absorbed. And yes, it is and always will be a fact that most of the reviewers have been conceited and very contradictive. Please DO NOT leave me a review that only contradicts what you are trying to preach. You should in reality, take your own advice.

Again I find it very ridiculous that this had to be as long as it is, but it is due to the fact that people not conducting themselves appropriately. Also if I do receive any more malicious reviews, with screaming, spitting nails or ranting and raving over this story because you do not like it then are to self-absorbed to admit that acting like that is wrong, well then you have proven my point! All of this is very self-explanatory!

Now PLEASE DO NOT READ ON if you DO NOT plan on leaving me a review appropriately!


	3. Prologue

Dreams come in many forms. Some good, some bad, some very realistic, even ones that feels very real. A dream may come to us from happy events, or even stem from bad events in our lives. Some come to us as a pleasure dream and some come as nightmares. Some become vague memories after time, while some stay very rich in our minds. This is a story about a dream that I had. A dream that became more dreams. A dream that would end one night then resumes the next. It became like a second life. Ever since I became a Zelda fan, I grew an interest in Link. I thought of him as the perfect man. One that you could not find of this world. I thought of him as a man that should have been. The more that he attracted my attention the more I became more attracted to him. I felt like there was a connection between him and me. Then he became a part of me, and after that I fell deeply in love with him.

I know that may sound queer to you but love is a mysterious thing and should not be taken lightly. Love is a very strong emotion, an emotion that should be treasured. Love comes from the heart, but when it takes hold, it's got you. I quite don't understand it myself, but I do know that when I first laid my eyes upon Link I fell in love with him. My heart just told me it was right. Told me he was the one, the one I had been searching for. Ever since then I have felt that it was destiny that has brought me to him. Even in my mind it feels the same. I don't consider myself any different from anyone else. Though I have love for someone that is not really there, he will always remain very real to me inside my heart and in my mind. Even to this day I still love him. He has kept me very happy. He has made me happy when I was sad. He has made me feel stronger about myself. He has even taken care of me in ways that no one else can. Even though I have feelings for him, I'm not any different from the rest of you. I will always hold him close to me in my heart. He is still on my mind and I still have dreams. The connection stills remains strong, and the dreams very real.

I lived an entire life with Link in Hyrule. All stemming from a series of dreams. Dreams that I want to have. Dreams that I make happen. From the first day I met him, to the birth of our first child, to even the days when Link and I prepared our family in the event that Gannon should return. This book is based on my inner life. A second life lived in a far away land in another time line in another dimension. A tale of love, passion, despair and hope. I enjoyed my inner life. I looked forward to going to sleep to it every night. And I look forward to ones that will come, because LOVE WILL NEVER DIE.


	4. The Beginning

I will never forget the day, the day I met Link. It was a warm spring day; I was on my usual trip back to Hyrule with my wagon of goods to sell in Hyrule market at the annual Spring Festival (1). I have been a traveling merchant since I was fourteen. This is my sixth year returning to Hyrule. The last two years I was not able to return when Princess Zelda sent word of an evil presence in Hyrule. Then all contact was lost. For almost two years I tried to contact Princess Zelda. Desperately I kept trying to find out if she was ok. I was never too long without contact with my good friend. Then I was considering going to investigate, when one-day word came in that peace had been restored to Hyrule do to the legendary "Hero of Time."

After some catching up time with my old friend I came to find out what really happened. Seems that a Gerudo named Gannondorf, an evil man from Gerduo Valley, desired the legendary Triforce. Though the Triforce was only told in fairy tales to the children where I come from, I was amazed to find out it really existed. She told me how she played with things she knew nothing about. And about how Gannondorf tricked the soon to be "Hero of Time" into unlocking the door to the Sacred Realm. I even noticed that Zelda was a little older then I. Last I saw her she was four years younger then me. It was told to me that when Gannondorf went into the Temple of Time and into the Scared Realm, time jumped ahead in Hyrule seven years. Yet only two years passed in my land. And in the rest of the world.

After the "Hero of Time" defeated the King of Evil, the hero was granted to either return to the past or to remain in the present time. Since he chose to remain in the present Zelda jumped ahead of me in age by four years. It seems that everyone in Hyrule jumped in age from the rest of the world. But now that peace was restored life resumed in Hyrule... As I made my way down the desert trail that led to Hyrule I begun to think about whom the "Legendary Hero of Time" was.

I was very interested in meeting this man. Princess Zelda never told me his name, but I was going to make it a point this time to finally meet Hyrule's Hero. As I turned off the dirt trail and onto Hyrule field, Hyrule castle appeared in the distance. Dust and dirt kicked up behind the wheels of my wagon as it creaked along. Then as I came closer to the gates of Hyrule castle, a familiar face appeared to greet me. I pulled back on the reins to make the horses come to a complete stop at the front gate, and I realized that the person greeting me was my good friend Princess Zelda.

I have been a good friend of the Royal Family ever since my first arrival in Hyrule six years ago for Hyrule's annual Spring Festival. Ever since the first day I met the Princess I have been one of her closest friends. I was even considered part of the Royal Family. After I climbed down from my perch on the wagon, I ran over to Zelda and hugged her. "Hello Princess Zelda my good friend, yes it is good to see you. How have you been?" Looking at her I could tell she was happy to see me.

"Oh it is so good to see you again my friend! Come, come, father is waiting to see you!"

Leaving my wagon to be tended to by the stable hands I followed Zelda through the market place and to the gates that lead to the castle. As we approached the castle gates I saw some of the same guards I have seen in the past few years.

Saluting to Princess Zelda and me was a guard named Perrino. I met him a few years back, during one of my first visits to Hyrule. He was one of the guards that befriended me the first time I arrived. He smiled a friendly smile as we passed by.

"Its nice to see you again Mistress Jenna." He said as he waved.

As I smiled back I thought to myself how good it was to be back again. We went through the front gate and made our way towards the palace garden. Upon approaching the gates leading to the garden another familiar face appeared to greet me. As we walked closer I realized that the face was of Zelda's caretaker Impa of the Sheikahs. As I walked over to Impa she turned to fully face me and a small smile crossed her face.

"Its good to see you again my friend. How has life been treating you?" Impa asked and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. I had to chase some thief's off on the first night that I was on my way here. Though after some facing time off I was able to chase them away with my bow."

Then I made a big grin as I remembered the looks on the thief's faces when I rained arrows on them.

"Well it seems that with the abilities you posses you should have no problem keeping your possessions safe."  
With another smile Impa gestured for us to go into the garden.

That is where I met him. The man that took my heart. As we walked into the garden I saw a young man in green with his back facing us polishing a rather odd sword. As I watched him I had begun to notice something about the sword. It had a rather odd shape on the hilt. The hilt was blue with the top of the hilt looking like a fishes tail. The sword looked rather strangely familiar. I leaned over to Princess Zelda and asked her who the young man was.

"That is the Legendary "Hero of Time," his name is Link." Zelda replied.

My eyes grew as big as saucers as I turned to look back at him. "You mean he is the "Hero of Time" you told me about? The one who saved Hyrule? Then that must be the Legendary Master Sword he is holding?"

Zelda nodded yes. Just then Link turned to look at us. And with one look at his face my heart sank into my chest. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes upon. At that very moment I fell in love.

His eyes were like looking down into deep blue pools of water. His lips firm. His ears long and sexy. Beautiful blond hair that parted in the middle. And his body was so tight and muscular that it took my breath away. When our eyes met, I blushed and swiftly looked away. He approached me and took my hand in his, gently kissed it and asked, "Who might this beautiful young lady be?" I turned my head back to face him, and as our eyes met again I blushed. "My name is Jenna, I'm a traveling merchant from the Great Lebian Coast." "My village is there." "I have been a friend of the Royal Family for a long time." "And I come every year for Hyrule's annual Spring Festival." He looked into my eyes and smiled. Watching him smile made my heart pound in my chest. He again took my hand in his, kissed it again and spoke. "Nice to meet you Mistress Jenna." "You are as beautiful as a winter rose." He said as he stared at me with his enchanted blue eyes. "Th-Thank you." I stammered as I blushed again.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked with a soft smile. " Stunned, not believing my ears I turned and looked directly into his eyes again. "Nothing really." "I was just going to retire to my wagon and cook supper before settling in front of a fire to read a book." With a glint in his eyes he asked, "Why don't you join me tonight in Kokiri Village for the annual Spring Night celebration?"(2) "It is a celebration feast that happens the night before the Spring Festival." Without hesitation I took him up on his offer. "I would love to go." I said with a soft smile. "I will pick you up this evening." Link said with a grin. Just then a deep voice rumbled through the garden. "Jenna my dear friend, how have ye been?" A grandfatherly face appeared before me. With a smile I curtseyed before the King. "King Zelda, my old friend how have I missed you!" " I have been just fine." " It is really nice to see you again." I said with excitement in my voice. As always the King thought of me as a daughter and always looked forward to the day when I would arrive in Hyrule for the annual Spring Festival. He always liked to see what new merchandise I have picked up thought my travels since the last time I was there. And most of the time he would buy something from me. But he always liked it when I would show up since I would bring lots of fun and happiness. As I looked at the King I realized I was some what at home.

As he started to approach me I ran up to the King and gave him a hug. How I missed him. Ever since my parents died when I was very young, I never let anyone get very close to me. But the King was different. He opened up to me, took me into his family and became like a father to me. He gave me a home to come to every year. When I was in Hyrule, I felt at home.

"Jenna my sweet daughter, what have ye acquired through thy travels this past year?" I smiled at the King, "You must see some of the new cloth I picked up in the city of Skyile." "The great city of light." I smiled, as the King's eyes grew big. "Jenna my daughter, you must show me what you've acquired." Then he took my hand and began to lead me out of the garden. With one last look back at Link, I smiled at him. "See you tonight." I said before I left. After spending some time with the King, he brought some of my new cloth then let me settle in for the night.

I returned to the inside of my wagon and prepared a hot bath. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair while I waited for the water to heat up. After about five minuets the water was ready. As I slipped down into the warm water, it felt good against my sore muscles. I begun to relax and slowly let my thoughts drift. Link was the only thing on my mind. "He is sooo handsome." I thought to myself. "That is the heroic man who became the "Legendary Hero of Time" and saved Hyrule from a life of darkness." Though something tugged at the back of my mind. I remembered that I had wanted to marry one day. And Link would be a good choice since he was my age, strong, smart, and handsome and would help make strong beautiful children. Yes indeed Link would make a good husband. Then I took the soap and washed up. After I washed I got out of the tub and dried off. I went to the wardrobe closet to pick out a dress for this evening's occasion. After some rummaging, I picked a low v cut white dress with lace that held the v together. Gold embroidered Triforce symbols lined the bottom of the dress. And the sleeves started from mid arm and ran all the way down my arm to my wrist. Next I picked a gold choker with the Triforce symbol for around my neck. And a gold Triforce ring for my finger. Then I had to do my hair. I braided my hair into a halo braid and ran a beautiful silver lace through it. After that I went to the full-length mirror to look at myself. As I looked myself over, a knock came at the door.

"Come!" I yelled. Appearing in the doorway was the man I had set my eyes on. His eyes grew big, as he looked me over. "You look beautiful tonight." Link said as he took my hand and kissed it. Then he led me out the door. There were two horses in front saddled for riding. One was a rust colored mare with a white main and tail with a black mussel. The other was one of my brown mares with a black main and tail. The one he had gotten was the one with the white star on her forehead. The one whom I named "Star Dancer." He led me to my mare and helped me into the saddle. Then he mounted the other horse. Looking back at me his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Follow me, I will lead the way." Then he booted the horse in the legs and took off at a slow gallop. I then followed. We rode to the south side of Hyrule field and came upon a long dark tunnel. "This way!" Link called. "Through here!" I watched as Link disappeared into the tunnel. Then I followed. At the other end we crossed a bridge and then into what seemed to be a village.

Little people wearing green clothes that looked like kids started to surround us when we stopped. "This is the Kokiri Village." "The place where I was raised." Link said as he dismounted. After I dismounted one of the kid like Kokiri took our horses to tend to them. As I walked around the village the child like people began watching me. They all seemed very curious to who I was. As I looked around at them I noticed that they had something floating around them. As I took a closer look I noticed that they looked like fairies from the fairy tales told to us in our village as kids. "Were these really fairies from the stories I heard as a child?" I thought to myself. Just then one of the Kokiri, a young girl approached me. "My name is Saria, what's yours?" The young girl asked. "My name is Jenna, it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied. "Are you the one that came with my friend Link for our Spring Night Festival?" Saria's eyes seemed to glow at that moment. "Yes he invited me." I said as a smile crossed the Kokiri girl's face.

I could tell that she knew I had my eyes set on Link, though she remained silent about it. There were male Kokiri as well. One in particular was one named Mido. He was the leader of the Kokiri and a dear friend of Saria and Link. He had a sense of humor but he yet remained stern and headstrong for he was their leader and was responsible for their lives. It was time for the feast, Saria gestured for me to join them at the feast table. She led me to the seat next to Link. As I sat down next to him she smiled and winked at me. "Did she plan this?" I asked myself, and then smiled. After a moment I looked over all of the food. There was a great abundance of food to eat. There was cooked pork in a rich chestnut cream sauce, beef stew, cooked turkey, all different kinds of cheeses, bread and butter, cooked vegetables and even many different kinds of fruit. My mouth began to water as I combed over the food. After I served myself, I began to eat. As I was eating I could not help but notice that Link was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I could feel his stare. Though it was pleasant. Then our eyes met and a smile crossed his face. As I stared into his eyes they seemed to glow under the light of the moon. He even looked more handsome in the moonlight. And I told myself that I would be crazy to pass up a man like this. After everyone finished eating, all of the Kokiri got up and started to dance. Some of the Kokiri even played instruments. As the music drifted in the air Link took my hand in his. "Would you care to dance?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I'd love to." He led me to where everyone else was and we started to dance. We danced and drank long into the night. And to show my appreciation I even did a solo dance. Then after I did my dance I went to sit down and rest. I was tired. Link came and sat down beside me. "You look real tired." "Are you ready to retire." Link said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded yes and tried to get up and walk. But I was so tired and had too much to drink that I stumbled. Catching me in his arms, Link led me back to where I was sitting. "I think it would be wise if you stay here tonight." " I have plenty of room and I can escort you back to the castle in the morning." Link looked at me with a worried look and I decided to stay. And that is how we spent every night together, even up to the night when I finally shared his bed.

I started to know within side myself that Link was the one I wanted to be with. Even more so on the night when I shared myself with him...

It was a warm spring night and night had just arrived. Link and I were sharing the quiet sounds of the night together. I had been seeing Link for a little more then a month. The Spring Festival had come and gone and the warm weather was finally returning. All signs of winter were almost gone and my time in Hyrule was about to end for this year. In two weeks I would be leaving for the city of Tar Vera. Knowing this made me sad to go since I did not want to leave Link.

I had finally found someone that I truly loved and I would have to leave him behind when it was time to leave. Even Link was not happy after I told him that I would be leaving soon. When I told him his face went from happy to a depressed one. He wanted to be with me and he wanted me to stay in Hyrule with him. But I was going to spend every last minute I had left with him enjoying it. We had remained quiet for quite some time, then it was Link who broke the silence. "Jenna... it has been a wonderful almost two months with you..."I watched him as he stuttered to find his words. "Even as short as it was‚ I really enjoyed the time I've spent with you." "I wish you did not have to leave." "I do not think I will ever find another quite like you." Link said as a look of sadness appeared in his eyes. At that moment I was on the verge of tears. I was in love with him. I leaned over and softly placed my lips on his and kissed him tenderly. Then he looked deeply into my eyes and told me he loved me. With those words I began to cry. I had never felt this way before. Like the way he makes me feel when I'm with him.

He gently took his hand and wiped away my tears. Then he put his hand underneath my chin and slowly lifted my head up until our eyes met. With his hand, he drew my face close to his, gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me softly. At that moment I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As our tongues met I started to feel his hands caressing my body. As he gently caressed my body, I let out small moans into his mouth. Then he moved his lips to my neck, placing sweet nibbles on it as his hands trickled up my back to the clasp of my dress. Little by little he slowly started to remove my dress and I felt my body quivering under the gentle caressing of his broad hands as he pulled the dress down off my legs and tossed it aside. Slowly he moved back to my lips and kissed me forcefully, his tongue begun probing my mouth. My tongue slowly met his, causing it to intertwine with his, tasting the sweetness of him. Then we broke off the kiss and I looked into his dark blue eyes as I reached up to remove the belt from around his waist.

Slowly I pulled off his belt letting it fall to the ground, then I slipped my hands under his tunic and swiftly removed it as his lips went to my breasts. As his lips and tongue teased the nipples of my breasts, I felt new feelings swarm threw my body. My back arched and groans of pure pleasure escaped past my lips. Never had I felt such feelings before. Never had my body ever felt such pleasure. Then Link slowly moved his lips down my body till he reached my navel. When he kissed it a giggle passed my lips. Then he looked up and we looked into each other's eyes as I reached up to his chest and placed my hands on the lace that held the collar together of his white under shirt. His body started quivering as my hands worked across his chest while I removed his white undergarments. Then I yanked it off, exposing his beautiful heavenly naked body. A body of pure heaven.

Our lips met again as he gently pushed me down onto his bed, climbing on top of me. I begun to feel his heart beating in his chest as his lips moved back to the nipples on my breasts. Soft moans of pleasure passed my lips as he nibbled gently on my nipples causing them to become erect. As he teased my nipples with his lips and tongue, I felt his handwork its way down my body. First to my thighs, then between my legs. He gently brushed his hand across the lips of my mound and I groaned to tell him to continue. Slowly his fingers probed around the inside of my flower, sending strange new pleasurable feelings cursing threw my body. I moaned louder as his fingers caressed the inside of my mound, moving in a slow up and down motion. Then his fingers brushed against my clit, and I screamed out as a pulse of pure ecstasy raced threw me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer, telling him that I wanted more. Taking the hint, he teased me, as his hand brushed across my clit every few strokes. My body shuddered under his touch as my soft moans turned into cries of pleasure and pure ecstasy. As Link's fingers teased and caressed my mound, his fingers moved down until they brushed over the entrance. Slowly Link inserted a finger, slipping it into the wetness probing me inside, causing animal like cries to pass my lips. Then I arced my back and screamed in pure ecstasy as he begun to thrust his broad fingers deep inside my hot wetness. New feelings flooded threw my body, rushing to my head like a sugar high, as his fingers pushed their way in and out of my sleek beautiful body. With each thrust, my legs shuddered sending momentary shocks to my lower organs. Then I arched my back, my body screaming in ecstasy as his movements became faster. I reached up and dug my nails into his muscular back as the eternal bliss raced through my every vein.

I began feeling jolts of pure hot passion surging through my lower organs , through my bones as I felt myself starting to climax. My back arced again and I grunted in cat like sounds as he begun to thrust his fingers deeper, upping the movement. My hands felt his back become sweaty as I dug my nails in deeper. Then my slender body twisted as I came to full climax, and I screamed in ecstasy as my warm juices gushed down his hand. Falling back painting, I looked into his eternal blue eyes. " I want to make love to you." I whispered to him as he ate my body with his hungry stare. "I've wanted to make love to you from the first day I met you." Link said as his hungry lips returned to my beautiful neck.

Then I bucked my head back and cat like sounds escaped passed my lips as he pressed his hot body down against mine. As I ran my nails down his sweaty back and I felt our hearts starting to beat faster as our bodies became hungry for each other.

Suddenly strange new feelings begun to surge through me as our passions ignited. Then as he penetrated deep inside my sweaty body, the feeling rushed through me like a raging river, the feeling of... feeling like a women. Never had I felt this way before. I felt my body beginning to surge with strange new feelings as I let my virginity slip away. As we made love I whispered in his ear that he made me feel like a women and to my surprise he said I made him feel like a man. We made love long into the night. For filing each other's hot desires and fantasies. And I thought to myself that this was one thing I did not want to miss. I wanted to drink in every part of him. And after it was over I could not wait to feel him again.

The next few days were depressing. Us knowing that I was leaving in less then two weeks made us depressed. The nights were spent mostly quiet except for the occasional sigh. I was beginning to think I'd never be this happy again. Link made me feel special. He made me feel like a women. And he was my first. "Do I really have to leave?" I asked myself. But then I remembered that the places I travel to every year were counting on me so I had to go. Love or not.

It was the day before I was leaving. I was at the market place for the last time for this year. I was at my stand selling what I had left when I saw Link enter the market and headed for where I was. As I watched him I wondered if this was going to be the last time I was ever going to see him. I began to cry when he approached me. Taking his hand he gently wiped away my tears and told me not to cry. He looked deeply into my brown eyes and told me he had something to tell me. Then he got down on one knee and produced a small gold box. He opened it to reveal a gold diamond ring inside. With a loud gasp I clopped my hands over my mouth. Then he took my hand in his. "Will you marry me?" He asked with hope in his eyes as I started to cry again.

"Oh my Goddesses...yes, yes I will!" I said in between tears. He took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger. Then he got up, we embraced and started to kiss. Now I knew I did not have to leave. Hyrule was meant to be my home. We were destined to be together.

Summer finally arrived and signs of spring were slowly fading. I was spending my days at Hyrule castle helping with the chores and making plans for my upcoming wedding. Link spent his days building a home in the Lost Woods for us to live in after we were married.

I was excited about our upcoming wedding. I was marring Link. I finally had the man I fell in love with. He was special to me. And he was building a home for us to live in. A home for us to raise our family in. Link told me he wanted to be a father and that most of all he wanted a son. We had talked about having children together. When I first started my traveling, I did not want children, but now that I was marring Link, I decided I wanted to have children with him. Having children by him would make them strong and beautiful, since Link was strong and beautiful himself.

Even my friendship with Princess Zelda and her father grew stronger when we told them about our engagement and that we were going to have children. Since Zelda was not betrothed and had not yet wed, this was the closest thing to her being a mother and the King being a grandfather. Now that we were to wed my life was almost complete.


	5. The Wedding

It was the day of our wedding and I had been nervous all day long. The time to walk down the isle drew near, and I felt a rush of nervousness run through me. But I was not going to let that stop my wedding day. I was in the bridal chamber with Impa and Princess Zelda. As Impa and Princess Zelda worked on my hair, I stared down at my dress, fingering with the lacy design at my waist.

The dress was the most beautiful and the most expensive I had ever seen. The King had spared no expense when he had it made. The top of the dress was a low "V" cut with lace that crisscrossed in front of my breasts to hold them up. And a feathery lace design lined the edges. Inter woven in the lace was an intricate design of pearls and at the very center was a gold Triforce design. The lace design "V at the waist and a different lace pattern started where the other left off. The other pattern was all of the Triforce design. Smaller gold Triforce symbols lined the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were a see through lace that ran from mid arm all the way down to my wrist and attached at my middle finger. My veil had a full pearl design at the front and small solid white Triforce designs lines the edges. After I was fully dressed all that was left to do was finish my hair.

Impa stopped working on my hair and let Zelda finish it. She walked over to a table and picked something up. When she came back over she handed me a gold choker that had a Triforce charm with a Diamond dangling in the center. I looked up at Impa while I fingered it. It was very beautiful. I started to say something but Impa interrupted me. "It will look beautiful on you." She took it and the Sheika smiled as she fastened it around my neck. Then I smiled back at her." Thank you Impa." "Its very beautiful."

Just then Princess Zelda said she was done with my hair. I walked over to a mirror to take a look. The sides of my hair were done into a halo braid. The back of my hair was done up into four smaller braids that looped up and attached to the back of f the halo braid. A silvery lace ran from the front of my hair to the back of my head and then around the four smaller braids. As I touched my hair with my hand I turned to look at Princess Zelda and smiled at her. "Thank you soo much, I just love it." I cooed as she smiled back.

As princess Zelda looked me over she said something was missing. After thinking for a bit, she turned and walked over to her vanity and opened up a small jewelry box. She picked up something out of it closed the jewelry box lid and walked back over to me.

Taking my left hand she held up my hand and fastened a beautiful gold bracelet around my wrist. Looking at it I could tell it was real expensive. The bracelet was of pure solid gold. At the center was a Triforce charm. Diamonds lined the edges of the bracelet and Rubies lined the inner part. At the center of the Triforce charm was an Emerald.

I looked back up at Princess Zelda and she smiled a kind of a sad smile. "It was my mother's." "But I want you to have it." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. A blank looked crossed my face as I looked back down at the bracelet. "I...I cannot accept this." I said as I held my wrist back out at her. Princess Zelda blinked in surprise. "Nonsense...mother would have done the same thing if she were here." "Besides I want you to have it." "It looks beautiful on you." "Take it...and that's an order." Impa nodded in agreement and I smiled back. "Thank you soo much!" I said as I hugged my friend. Satisfied with how I looked we got my bouquet and headed towards the courtyard.

The wedding was about to begin. There was a loud bustle as people tried to find their seats. Everyone in Hyrule had attended. Even all of the sages had to attend. The King would settle for no less. All of Hyrule was going to witness Link and I being wed. As the crowd begun to settle down the King came to my side. Since he was like a father to me, he was going to be the one who was giving me away to Link. I started to get nervous again as the wedding music begun to play.

First the flower girl went out. As she spread the flower petals along the red carpet she looked like a little angel. I hoped that the day Link and I had children we would have a girl as pretty as her. Then I watched as all my brides maids were walked out one by one with the ushers. Next I saw Link being walked out with Princess Zelda. He looked soo handsome dressed in Prince clothes as he walked down the isle. When he reached the alter and took his place it was my turn to walk. Taking the King's arm we begun to walk down the isle. As we walked my eyes darted around the room. The nervousness rushed over me. Then my eyes landed on Link. I could see his beautiful smile, but since I was nervous I was glad Link could not see my face from underneath my veil.

When we reached the alter, I took my place at Link's left. Zelda my Maid of Honor was to my left, and Daurina Link's Best Man was to his right. Before I fixed my eyes forward I looked at Link from the corner of my eye. Man how I loved him. Then the preacher begun to speak.

"We have gathered here today to witness this man and woman being joined in Holy Matrimony." "This is a special time, a Holy time when a man and a woman come together and are joined under the witness of god." "May your marriage bring long life and happiness." "Do you Link take this woman to be your wife, to love, to hold, to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" "Yes I do." Link responded. 'And do you Jenna take this man to be your husband, to love, to hold, to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" "Yes…Yes I do." I said softly. " The rings please." The preacher gestured for the ring bearer to bring over the rings. We were handed each other's ring and told to give each other our personal vows. Taking my left hand Link slid the ring on my finger. "With this ring I thee wed." Link said with passion. Then I took his left hand and slid the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed." I said as I looked deeply into his eyes.

We then looked back at the preacher and he finished the ceremony. "If there is anyone who thinks this man and woman should not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace." After a moment of silence, the preacher spoke again. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." Gently Link lifted up my veil and for a moment we stared deeply into each other's eyes. Then I closed my eyes, as he gently took me into his arms and gently pressed his lips on mine. Then every one started clapping as we made our marriage final. I felt a rush of happiness run through me. It felt warm, like the sun. As we kissed everything was silent, only the sound of our hearts beating together was heard. This was the happiest day of my life.

Next I gestured for all of my Bride's Maids and my Maid of Honor to gather around behind me. Then I turned my back and threw the bouquet over my shoulder. Everyone reached to grab it, but it was Princess Zelda that caught it. I looked at her and a smile crossed her rosy face as I winked. She would be the next to wed. Then I looked at Link, smiled at him and took his arm. He led me out towards the reception hall as everyone threw rose petals over us.

The reception hall was set quite beautifully. There were flower displays, white dove symbols interlocked with the Triforce lined the walls, there were white candles lining the room and a huge wedding cake sat in the center. As everyone filled in to the room, Link and I went over to the cake and stood side by side behind it. The music begun to play as Link and I took the knife and cut the cake. We each took a piece and fed it to each other. He missed my mouth and got some on my face.

Next thing I knew we had cake all over our faces. And I giggled as I smeared some on his nose. People laughed at the funny sight and I smiled at Link as we started whipping the cake off our faces. There were two goblets sitting by the cake, and a bottle of Champagne next to them. Link popped the cork and poured the Champagne into the goblets. He put the bottle down and we picked up the goblets, interlocked arms and drank from each other's cups. Everyone clapped and then made a toast to our marriage. "May your life together bring happiness and new experiences!" Zelda said as she raised her goblet high "Here, here!" Some one else yelled. Then the music changed in to a dance, and everyone crowded onto the ballroom floor. Link led me by the hand and the crowd formed a circle around us as we begun to dance together. As I danced with Link I felt like I was dancing on air. Felt light as a feather. I got into the music, my thoughts drifted and I begun to flow in unison with Link's body. He took the lead and I let myself go with the flow. As I looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes, there was passion flickering in them. His eyes made me melt in his arms, and as we danced together I felt at peace. When we were done dancing, it was time for our wedding song to be played.

Link had found someone to sing our wedding song. A beautiful young redheaded girl named Malon from Lon Lon ranch was to sing for us. She got up on the platform and started to sing "Your love floats on the wings of a dove" Malon's voice was very beautiful and as she sung the song it moved me. I moved closed to Link and laid my head on his shoulder. He took his arm and put it around me as Malon continued to sing. The song was so moving that tears of happiness begun to steam down my face. I looked deeply into Links deep blue eyes and whispered to him that he was my everything. My world. I saw love in his eyes, in his facial expressions, he brought my face closer to his and told me that I was his one true love, his first intimately, and his world. His passion made me feel good inside, warmed my soul. I felt like the sky was limit. And when I was with him it felt like flying.

At the end it was time for Link and I to leave for our Honeymoon. As we walked out of the castle and to the awaiting rusty brown mare, the King and Zelda had one last gift to give. Zelda walked up to me and took my hand placed an Ocarina in it and closed my fingers around it. "I want you to have this as my gift to you both." I looked at it and Link's face grew a surprised look. "Are you sure?" Link looked at her squarely. "I know that these are the keys to the door of time, but I think that it would be safer with the both of you." Zelda replied with a reassured look in her eyes. I looked at Link and he knew I was confused. "This is what Gannondorf used in tricking me to open the door to the Sacred Realm." Link said as remembered that day, he never forgot it. I remembered what I was told, the stories of Gannondorf. But Link and I holding the keys might be safer. "Thank you, we will take good care of it." I said as I hugged her and she smiled. Then the King hugged me, gave Link a pat on the back and a wink. I knew what he meant by that. Then we went to the horse that was waiting for us.

Link carried me to the saddle. The horse was Epona. There was a "Just Married" sign tied to the saddle over Epona's behind. Colored strings of yarn hung from the back of the saddle and from the bottom of the sign. Link lifted me up into the saddle then mounted in front of me. I threw my arms around his waist as he checked to see if I was ready. Then he gently booted Epona in the ribs and we took of at a gallop. I could hear the King and Zelda saying goodbye as we rode but soon their voices drifted into the distance.


	6. The Honeymoon

After a long ride we reached the Great Coast. The Summer Cabin the King had set up for us was along the ocean. Link pulled back on the reins and Epona came to a full stop. He helped me down, dismounted himself and took Epona to the stable. After he returned he picked me up into his arms and carried me over the threshold and inside. Once inside my eyes grew as big as saucers. The entire place was furnished. Candles were lit everywhere and a table with a meal already prepared on it was set for two. Two candles were lit in the center. And I wondered who could have made the food. Then I remembered that one of the Sages left the reception early. The Sage of Water, Ruto.

I looked around and saw a small letter on the table by the door. I opened it and it was from Ruto. The letter said: "Link was supposed to marry me, but I was blind to his happiness. As I watched him with you I saw how happy he had become. Now I realize what I had done was wrong. I could not hold Link to something he would not be happy with. I hope your life together brings you both the happiness and peace you both desire. When you two have your first born please come and see me." Signed -Ruto the Water Sage.

I closed the letter and held it close. A tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of what Ruto had done for us. Link came up behind me and threw his arms around me. "What is wrong my love?" "Are you feeling ok?" Link's skin seemed to glow under the candlelight and his eyes filled with love. I wiped my face and put the letter down. "I...I'm fine." "I'll be ok." I said as I softly placed my hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad to be here with you." I said softly. "As am I" Link's smile widened and he took my hand and led me to the table.

I sat down and Link pushed in my chair before seating himself. As we ate we talked about future plans and having a family. But I could tell his mind was not on the food. I took my foot and slowly, brushed it up against his leg. As I rubbed his leg with my foot he squirmed in his chair. Finally he got up and came around behind me.

He lowered his head down by my neck and I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. I felt his lips move to my neck as he started to passionately kiss me there. As he nibbled on my neck I let out soft moans. After a few minuets Link took me by the hand, lifted me out of the chair and led me to a room where a tub was filled with hot water. He pressed his lips on mine and we kissed deeply, as he begun to remove my dress exposing my naked body. As his hands started to caress my body, caress my breasts, I could feel myself getting hotter. I wanted him. Wanted to feel him. I wanted to touch him in ways that he had never been touched. Then I felt his heart beating faster, felt his hands moving up and down my slender body. As he nibbled on my nipples, I little by little slowly started to remove his clothes, exposing his heavenly naked body. I slowly reached up and placed my hands on his bear chest. As I ran my finger tips down his chest, soft moans passed his lips. His body was so muscular, so firm, his skin silky to the touch. I ran my hands slowly down his body. First to his waist then to his thighs, around his butt, then to the swollen organ between his legs. When I grazed my hand over the head, Link let out small cries of pleasure. Then I looked in to his eyes.

"Tonight my love, I'm going to show you how much I love you." I went down and slowly took the head of his member into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue. As I teased the head soft moans passed Link's lips. Then slowly I moved to his shaft, caressing it with my tongue as I licked up and down it. As I caressed his member with my lips and tongue, Link's soft moans soon turned into cries of pleasure. I felt his body quivering under my gentle hands, as his cries of ecstasy filled the room. Then Link let out a loud animal like cry as I took his member fully into my mouth. Slowly I moved up and down the shaft, dragging my tongue as I went. Little by little I upped the movement, causing Link to cry out in ecstasy as I caused waves of pure pleasure to go surging threw his body. Then I found a rhythm and his breathing became faster as I started to take him over the edge. His heart started racing, his cries filled the room. And finally when I took his nut sack and caressed it with my hand, it was his undoing. Link let out a loud animal like cry as he reached his peak, releasing his essence into my mouth.

I swallowed, licking up all of the sweet juices off his member. As I licked my lips, he brought his face close to mine. Our lips met kissing each other passionately, the taste of him still on my lips. As he deepened the kiss, I let out soft moans into his mouth. Then we broke off the kiss and I looked into his eyes. "I'm ready for you now my love." I said as I started to kiss his neck. Slowly I felt the heat between us grow stronger. I felt myself wanting him, felt my body calling out to feel him inside me. His eyes shone desire in them, the passion burned in them. He led me by the hand then, pulled me into the tub as the desire between us raged.

I wanted him even more now; wanted to feel him inside me. He moved closer to me and I felt his throbbing member at my entrance. Then I begun to cry out in ecstasy as he slowly penetrated my enchanted body. Slowly at first, then I cried out in pure bliss as Link upped his movements. As we made hot love I felt his heart beating in unison with mine, felt the heat of his body against my body. Link felt soo good inside me. So warm. So tender. Then he pushed me up against the side of the tub as he put his hands underneath my body lifting me up, allowing him to penetrate deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and groaned as I grabbed his back and dug my nails in feeling the sweat beginning to form. As I dragged my hands down his back, I cried in ecstasy as he begun to thrust deeper inside my now hot sweaty form. Our bodies quivered as our movements begun to flow in unison. And I felt his heart beginning to beat faster as I forced my body up against his. Loud animal-like sounds passed his lips as his thrusts came in faster beats. Then I bucked against Link as I as cried for him to take me. "Ungh...Link..Oh...My Goddesses...LINK!" I cried as I ran my hands down his back; down over his buttock, dragging my nails as they went. I felt him starting to breath faster as he started to climax. And as the sheer ecstasy raced through our bodies I didn't want it to end.

I wanted every part of him. I wanted to drink in his body. He felt soo good...so hot...he was mine, mine forever. I had him...had his body...his heavenly body...Mmmm...Sexual thoughts raced through my mind as we both came to a full climax..."LINK!" I cried out in pure ecstasy as I gushed down his muscular legs. "JENNA!" Link screamed as he reached his peak and released his very essence in side me. I let out a loud moan as I felt the warm liquid slide down inside my beautiful body. It felt sooo good...I now had a part of him inside me. A part of his very essence.

We both collapsed from exhaustion after Link delivered his second and final release. Breathing heavy, I looked deeply into his sexy blue eyes...eyes with passion in them. Then I leaned over and pressed my lips on his tasting the sweetness of them...so firm, so sweet... Feeling a slight longing I moved my lips to his ear and whispered words of passion to him. "Oh... my Goddesses... Link." "I love...you so ...much." I said in between gasps of breath before I slowly starting to caress his long sexy pointed ear with my lips and tongue. "And...I love...you too...my sweet...love." Link said as he embraced me. As I nibbled on the lobe of his ear I could hear his soft moaning...felt his hands moving down my body...I felt the heat of his body...felt his skin against mine...so hot...so heavenly...his body...finally for once I felt complete...felt like a women...I felt sexy, wanted. We laid there still connected and covered in sweat. I laid my head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. We were both exhausted and breathing heavy. Then as my breathing started slow I felt my eyes beginning to drift. And as I felt my last ounce of strength leave my body, I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke in bed lying on Link's chest while he stroked my hair. We talked awhile before rising and getting dressed. After he got dressed he went down stairs to cook breakfast as I went to freshen up. I washed my face and hands then I went to the wardrobe closet to select a dress. I picked out a low cut long silk blue dress with a gold Hylian symbol on the lower part of the dress. I put on my wedding ring, the bracelet Zelda gave me, and fixed my hair then I went down stairs. Link greeted me at the bottom and his eyes widened as he looked me over. He took me into his arms and kissed me. "You look beautiful, my love." His eyes seemed to flicker with passion as he held me in his arms. He knew how to make me feel good. His words soft and gentle. He was the perfect man.

I walked over to the dinning table and glanced over all the food Link had prepared. "I hope your hungry, my sweet." He said as I nodded yes. Link pulled out my chair, I sat down and he pushed my chair in before seating himself. While we ate we talked about the plans for the day. Since it was a beautiful day and the area nice, I thought going horseback riding would be the thing to do. But then I remembered one thing, there was only one horse, Epona. A look of disappointment crossed my face, I had really wanted to go horseback riding. Then Link had an idea. "Epona is strong enough to hold us both. "She carried us both here." "You can just sit behind me and put your arms around my waist." Link said as smile widened and I felt better.

After breakfast, Link went to saddle Epona while I did the dishes. When I finished Link poked his head in the door and said he was ready. I removed my apron, put on my riding boots and followed Link out the door. Epona was in front saddled and ready to go. The rusty brown mare was truly beautiful horse. I walked up to her and patted her on the head. She gently put her mussel near my face to show no fear. As I looked at her, she was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen.

Link took my hand and helped me into the saddle. Then he mounted in front of me. I put my arms around his waist as he checked to see if I was ready then booted Epona in the ribs and she took off at a gallop. We rode down to the ocean along the beach. Water kicked up behind Epona's legs as we rode along the waters edge. The ocean air smelled sweet and the breeze was cool. I looked over Link's shoulder to see what lay ahead. The beach was vast and wide. Rocky cliffs lined the water further down. Small caves with water flowing into them lined a small island far in the distance. Then I turned and looked over the vast ocean and saw small islands lining the horizon. This was truly a beautiful place. So peaceful, so serene, it almost made me not want to leave .

Then we arrived at a small alcove and Link stopped Epona. He dismounted then helped me down. "This is a real beautiful spot let's just sit here awhile." Link said as his blue eyes shone in the sunlight. After we sat down in the sand, I laid my head on Link's shoulder as he put his arm around me. I watched as distant Seagulls flew over the ocean in search of food. The cool breeze blew threw my hair as the salt air tingled my senses. I felt at peace here. Here, there were no wolfos to chase off, no thieves, no duties no nothing. But I knew that soon it would all be over and we would have to return to Hyrule.

"Don't worry about that!" I thought to myself. "Your here with the man you love, your new husband." "Enjoy it with him." "Don't be a fool!" Then I got up and ran towards the ocean. Walking into the water I turned and giggled at Link. Then I gestured for him to follow. Leery he came to the ocean's edge and then I splashed water on him. He looked at me sideways before he splashed water back at me. No sooner had that started, we were running around in the water splashing each other and laughing like little kids. We played all day. Just like we were kids again. I was having the best time of my life. When it started to get dark, we went back up to the beach and sat down in the sand to watch the sun set. I cuddled into Link's arms and laid my head against his chest as the sun's golden rays slowly started to set below the horizon.

"My life with Link will be a happy and special one." He is all I need." "Soon we will have a family and my life will be truly complete." As I thought to myself my eyes slowly drifted. And as the sun's last rays disappeared over the horizon I closed my eyes...

Back at the cottage I was bathing while Link prepared the evening meal. After a bit Link came upstairs to check on me. "I came to see if you need any help bathing." He asked. As I looked into his eyes, I took my hand and slowly ran it from the top of my shoulder and down over my breasts. "I could use my back washed." I said seductively. Taking the hint, Link took the washrag and begun to wash my back. After a minute he put the rag down in the water and begun to passionately kiss my neck. Moaning softly I turned my head to face him and gently pressed my lips on his kissing him deeply, our tongues meeting. As we kissed I could feel his hands moving down my naked body.

Gently he lifted me out of the tub and led me to the bed while we kissed. Softly he laid me down and climbed on top of me. I could feel his body quivering as he moved from my lips and down on my body. Then he spread my legs and went down. I felt his lips on my thigh, as he slowly kissed inward. Then when he reached the center, he pressed his mouth onto my flower. I felt as he slowly inserted his tongue between the lips causing me to cry out in pure bliss. Then he moved up until his tongue brushed against my clit. Working his teeth and tongue on my clit, shocks of pure ecstasy were sent cursing threw me causing my legs to shudder. Never had I felt such feelings, never had I experienced such pleasure. As he teased my clit, I felt his tongue move down until it was at my entrance. Slowly he inserted his tongue and my back arced as I cried out in pure bliss. Then slowly Link upped his movements, sending momentary shocks threw my lower organs as my legs convulsed. As his tongue moved deeper inside me I grabbed the back of his head as I begun to climax. Then when he hit the right spot I arced my back and screamed in ecstasy as I gushed into his mouth.

Painting from the intense experience I got up and looked into his eyes, and knew what he wanted. Slowly I removed his clothes and opened myself to him. I let him take control. Allowed him to fulfill himself. Long Into the night there was nothing but hot passion.

The last few days were either spent down at the beach or taking peaceful walks together. I knew we only had a small amount of time left here but I spent every minuet enjoying it. And on the day we were returning to Hyrule I couldn't wait to get back. Upon our arrival at the castle the king and Princess Zelda were at the gates to greet us home.


	7. Back in Hyrule

"Welcome home, how was thy honeymoon?" The King questioned. "We had the time of our lives." Link winked and a grin happed upon his face. "It was very beautiful, thank you soo much." I said hugging the King tightly. "I really enjoyed the time with Link." Just then Zelda spoke up. "A fairy from the forest has sent word that the Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you both." Link and I exchanged glances. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned us?" I said as I looked back at Zelda. "Yes the word came in this morning." Link looked at me with a confused look. "We had better not keep The Great Deku Tree waiting." Link inquired. "Jenna my daughter I will have one of your horses saddled and brought to you." I nodded and then the King and Princess Zelda returned to the castle.

After a few minuets a stable hand came with my brown mare "Star Dancer." Link helped me up into the saddle then mounted Epona. Link gently booted Epona and she took off at a gallop. I then followed. We headed to Kokiri forest. It was not a long ride, but we had to make haste. As we arrived at the entrance to the Kokiri forest, Saria was there to greet us. "You made it, The Great Deku Tree is waiting." Saria said as we dismounted. "I will have your horses tended to." "Please go on." We each exchanged looks then entered the Kokiri Village. All of the Kokiri watched us as we make our way through. Then when we reached the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, Mido the Kokiri leader was waiting. "You must hurry, the Great Deku Tree is waiting." Mido said as he ushered us onward. We walked down the path and into the meadow.

As we stood in front of The Great Deku Tree he awoke from his slumber. "Link and Jenna, thoust has arrived." "Come come, sit I have great news for thee." Link and I sat down in the grass and awaited for the Great Deku Tree's news. "Link, "Hero of Time"-thou art courageous, ye saved Hyrule and hast taken a wife." "Jenna, thou art spiritual, ye lost thy family, then began a vagabond's journey. "Now thou hast taken a husband." "Shall ye seek the blessing of child?" I turned to Link and we exchanged smiles as we said "Yes." "Since Hyrule is at peace now things are all well, but the Desert Man may some day return. "I give each of ye a Guardian Fairy to protect ye."

Just then two fairies, one with a pink aura and one with a blue aura flew over to us. "I cannot believe that fairies really exist." I thought to myself. I watched as the blue fairy flew over to Link. "Long time no see Link." "How I have missed you." Link looked at the fairy and smiled big. "Navi, my old friend, I have missed you too." "How have you been since last we saw each other?" Link inquired the blue fairy. "Oh great." "I see you have taken a wife." "She is truly beautiful, Link." "You two will make beautiful children together." The fairy smiled at Link then flew over to me. The Pink one behind her. As the fairy hovered in front of me her blue aura seemed so beautiful, so peaceful. "My name is Navi and this is Lilly." "Hello." the Pink fairy said. "We will be the Guardian Fairies for Link and you from now on." Navi inquired. I could not believe I was getting a fairy. They were only told in storybook tales where I came from. But as I looked at Navi and Lilly, I was glad they were not just myths. I was glad to have a fairy partner.

Navi then flew back over to Link and Lilly came over to me. "Hello Jenna, its nice to meet you." Lilly said as she hovered in front of me. As I looked at the Pink Fairy, I was glad that she was my Guardian. "Lilly, I think we are going to be good friends." "As do I." Lilly responded. Then I got up and went over to Link. I threw my arms around him and looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. I laid my head against his chest and begun to think to myself. "A Guardian Fairy." "I would have never dreamed." "It is not a myth, this is real." "And I am very lucky."

Just then The Great Deku Tree spoke again once more. "Thou art courageous and thou art spiritual will be protected if the Desert Man should ever return." "Then your Guardian Fairies will help protect ye." "When thou hast thy first born, return to see me." With his words spoken The Great Deku Tree returned to his slumber. I held Link's hand as I looked at the two fairies. "This is truly a great gift The Great Deku Tree has given us." Then I looked back at Link and he nodded in agreement. Link and I then kissed before we started for home. When we returned to Kokiri Village, all of the Kokiri especially Saria wanted to know what The Great Deku Tree told us. Saria's eyes widened when we told her we had our own fairies. Even more so when she found out Navi returned to Link.

"That is great news!" Saria said cheerfully. "It is great to see that Navi has returned." Link nodded and a smile crossed his face. "How come they get fairies?" "They are not even Kokiri!" A voice called from behind. Just then the head strong Mido approached us. "What makes them so special to get their own fairies?" Mido questioned. Saria turned and looked at Mido square in the face. "Link is the "Hero of Time." "He is special and so is his wife." "As the Sage of the Forest I remember what Gannon said as we sealed him the Sacred Realm." "He cursed that he would one day get revenge on Link or his decedents." "Link has already confided in me that he and his new wife plan on having children." "They will need protection if Gannon should ever return." "He would go after Link and his family first." Saria's eyes narrowed as she confronted Mido. Saria was always protective of Link and even more so when Mido tried to get smart. I watched as she faced off with Mido.

When Mido saw the fire burning in Saria's eyes he knew to back off. "Well they still don't deserve it, grumble, grumble." Then Mido walked off. Saria watched as he went. "I'm sorry for all of that trouble." "I guess he really never got over what happened eight years ago." Saria then walked up to Link. "*Sigh* I guess he will never get over it." She said as she placed her hand gently on Link's. "I will always remain your friend Link not matter what." "I will also help protect you and your family should Gannon ever return." "I promise." Saria said as she looked over at me. And I knew I believed her. She would go to the ends of the Earth for Link. And that made me feel better as well. We spent some time there while Link said some temporary "Good byes." as I sat and talked with Lilly.

When it started to get late we decided it was time to settle into our new home. Link wanted me to see it while there was still light. Then Saria went to fetch our horses. When she came back we mounted and headed for the Lost Woods. Link and I waved goodbye just before we disappeared into the tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. We made our way through the maze of trees and into a large clearing. There stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

My eyes were transfixed on the house as I dismounted. I ran up to the front of the house and looked it over. There was a white gate in the front with a fence that ran all the way around the house. A stable for horses was on the right side, a pen for sheep and pigs just off to the side near the front. There was a pasture behind the house to graze cows and horses in. And off to the left of the house was the well. The house itself was like a summer home. It was a light tan house with a white roof. The windows were Monastery style. And the front door was brown with the carving of the Triforce symbol just bellow the greeting hole. And when I then went inside I was nearly blown away.

The entire house was furnished. The living quarters had a wooden couch with cushions. A reading chair sat beside a fireplace. There was a book table beside the couch with an oil lamp on it. Candles in stands stood all around the room while oil lamps hung from the walls. In the dining quarters stood a huge wooden table with six chairs around it. A small vase of flowers sat in the middle. The kitchen had all of the cooking supplies we would ever need. There was even a spice rack on the wall. A small icebox was in the corner and another small fireplace was in the back for cooking. There was a spiral staircase that went up to the sleeping quarters. I walked up the staircase and went to see the sleeping quarters. When I reached the top I noticed there were 5 doors. Four were empty and one furnished. The one that was furnished was our Bed Chamber. There was an Edwardian bed(3) with beautiful white silk sheets and pillows. A wooden chair sat off to the right and a small table with an oil lamp sat to the left of the chair. Silk curtains lined the window. And award robe closet stood in the left side of the room.

I was so over overjoyed with the sight that when Link came up behind me I threw my arms around him, told him I loved him and kissed him passionately. I knew that this was the place we were going to raise our family. The place I was going to spend the rest of my life in. Link had given me a beautiful gift. A gift of love.


	8. A New Life

A few months later I was coming home from the castle after watching Link all day in the Practice Yards with his legion. He had spent the day teaching sword techniques to the people in his legion. I spent most of the day watching him until I starting feeling a little sick. I had moved into the garden to sit down and rest when Zelda came to see me. "You do not look well my friend, are you ok?" Zelda said looking worried. "I feel a little sick in the stomach, and I feel real tired." I said as I held my stomach and tried to get up. "Come my friend, I will take you to the healer." Zelda took my hand and led me towards the healer's chambers.

When we got there the healer had me lie on a table while she looked me over. After some time she found out why I was not well. She told me I was pregnant. Zelda looked at me with shock as I was hit with joy. A rush of happiness ran through me. I looked at Zelda and then I hugged her. "Oh Goddesses...congratulations." "Oh... Link will be soo happy." Zelda smiled at me as we hugged and I felt warm inside. "I must go and tell father." Then Zelda took off to fetch the King. I turned my attention back to the healer. "How far along am I?" I asked. "About two months." The healer responded. Then she handed me a small bag with herbs in it. "Here are some herbs to counter the morning sickness and dizziness." "Make sure you take it easy." "No real heavy activities." "Eat and drink a lot and make sure you get enough sleep." "And one piece of advice on a personal note, if you and your husband make love a lot while your pregnant, you'll help make the baby stronger." "Just no real heavy lovemaking." "Keep it gentle." "And come back to see me in two weeks." "You may now leave." She gestured for me to get up and I nodded at the healer as I got off the table and headed back to the palace garden.

As I waited for Princess Zelda and her father, I put my hand on my belly and begun to think to myself. "Oh my Goddesses...I'm going to be mother." "My first born." "Link's child." A tear started to run down my cheek. "He gave me this miracle, blessed us with a baby." "I love him soo much." Then tears of happiness started to stream down my face. I had a miracle growing inside me. Link and I made this new life together. We were truly blessed.

Then I heard Lilly calling to me. "Jenna, I just heard the news." "Congratulations, I'm soo happy for you." "Link will be soo happy when you tell him." "How are you going tell him?" Lilly's grin nearly split her face. I looked at Lilly and her pink aura seemed to glow brighter. "I thought of lighting some candles, cooking a meal to create a romantic setting, and telling him over dinner." Lilly flew in a circle. "That is a great idea." I cannot wait to see the look on his face." Lilly said as she chuckled at the thought of Link's expression after he was told.

I sat and wondered how Link would take it. But I knew that he always wanted a child. And I hoped the baby would be a boy. Since that is what Link always wanted.

"Jenna my dear daughter, I heard about thy pregnancy." Just then the King walked into the Palace Garden with Princess Zelda right behind him. "The Princess has just told me about thy new miracle." I ran over to him and gave the King a hug. The king looked into my eyes, his eyes were as gentle as ever. "Congratulations my daughter, have thou told Link yet?" I nodded no but that I was going to tell him tonight over dinner. "When you and Link have thy first born, I will have everyone in Hyrule attend to celebrate thy new life." "A naming ceremony will also be held." "It will be a blessed event." Then the king's smile seemed to glow. "I'm going to be a grandfather." The King said as smiled at me, his smile always warmed my soul. I was glad he was like a father to me. Always gentle and caring. Now that I was to have a baby, it brought us even closer. We chitchatted a little longer until the dizziness started to take hold. Then the King saw me to the gate and I headed for home.

When I reached home I went straight to bathe. After I undressed I looked down at my bare stomach. I put my hand gently on my belly and rubbed up and down. There was a life growing inside of me. A miracle that Link gave me. The baby was going to be beautiful. Then I got into the tub and slid down into the water. I soaked my sore ankles and legs a while, then I took the washrag and cleaned up. After I washed up I got out and dried off. I went to the wardrobe closet and selected a low cut pink dress with long selves and the Triforce symbol over my right breast. A pink feathery lace ran underneath my breasts. And a crisscross pattern held the back together. I pulled my hair into a bun and went downstairs.

I lit the candles around the room and the two on the table. Then I went to prepare dinner. I made cooked pork in a cream sauce, with potatoes and cabbage. As I made the final preparations I heard a horse come plodding up to the stable. I finished setting the table, put the food out on the table, took my apron off and hurried to the door to greet Link. As he stepped in the door, his eyes looked me up and down. "You look ravishing my love." "I thought about you all day long." Then he reached over, kissed me on the lips, took my hand and led me into the house.

Once inside he noticed the candles and the food on the table. "Honey, what is with the candles, and the food setting?" I looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner after you worked hard all day." I said sweetly. His smile widened as he took me into his arms. "It's just lovely my sweet, thank you my love." He kissed me again, then gestured me for me to sit at the table. He pushed in my chair before seating himself. After we served ourselves, I looked up from my food and at him.

"So honey, how was your day?" After he swallowed a bite of food he answered. "The King and I had a discussion about updating defensive moves among the army." "So I spent the entire day teaching new sword techniques and defense strategies among the men." I cocked my head at Link. "Does the King think that a war is brewing?" I asked. "No, but he wants to be prepared in the even that one does and men have to be sent in." "Link honey, I did watch you today until I started not to feel well." I said as I put my fork down. Link's eyes grew a worried look in them. "How do you feel now sweet heart?" He asked concerned. "I feel much better now." "I went to see the castle's healer." Then there was a long pause before Link broke the silence. "Are you ok my love?" Link questioned. "Link my love, I have something to tell you." I said looking into his eyes.

Just then Lilly and Navi flew into the room. Lilly flew up to my ear. "Jen, did you tell him yet?" "Tell him what?" Navi chimed in. "Link my love, we are going to have a baby." I finally said. The next thing I heard was a clank of silverware hitting his plate. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he looked at me. "You mean I'm going to be a father?" He said as a look of pure shock came across his face. I nodded yes. "Oh Jen congratulations, I had no idea you were pregnant." Navi added. Link then leapt out of his chair, ran over to me, lifted me up and took me into his arms. He stared deeply into my eyes then kissed me passionately. "I love you Jen." "I cannot believe that I'm going to be a father." Excitement filled Link's eyes. Then he placed a hand on my belly. "How far along are you?" Link asked with excitement. "The healer said I was two months along." I replied. "I still cannot believe it." "I'm going to be a daddy." Link added.

Link and I held each other for a long time. We were happy that we were going to have a baby. Excitement filled us both. I laid my head against Link's chest, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly and Navi smiling in a way of saying, "Awe isn't that beautiful." I felt a rush of happiness run through me. I knew now that I was going to be complete. I had Link and now I was going to have his baby. Link was now going to have that child he always wanted. We were truly blessed.

The next few days were not easy. The morning sickness hit when I got up in the morning and the dizziness would hit by mid afternoon. With Link's duties at the castle he was not able to remain at home with me like he wanted to. But he left Navi and Lilly to watch over me. Link did worry about me while he was away, but he knew that Lilly and Navi would take care of me.

It was the hottest part of the summer. About midday some of the villagers from Kakaraio village would gather into Lake Hylia. Inside the Lost Woods it was a little cooler, however sometimes the humidity would make going outside unbearable.

From time to time I would got to the castle and visit with Princess Zelda or to watch Link in the practice yards, but during the days that it was too hot, I would remain home. And on the days Link stayed home we ourselves would go to Lake Hylia to cool off.

After the hot months, in early fall Link and I talked about taking our relationship beyond our vows. We wanted to bond ourselves together further then our marriage had. We found out that there was a Monastery just beyond Gerudo Valley where the Monks there preformed Pagan Bonding Ceremonies. These rituals were preformed to bond married couples further then their marriage vows. Link and I decided that we meant so much to each other that we wanted to do it together.


	9. The Bonding

A week later we mounted our horses and headed for the Monastery. It took quite some time to reach it, since when we arrived at Gerudo Village, the Gerudo's insisted on us stopping to chat. We had an afternoon meal there then resumed our way towards the Monastery. After another short ride, we arrived at the Monastery. When we reached the gate a group of monks was there to greet us. After we dismounted a monk came and took our horses to the stable. I had no idea they were expecting us, but Link told me later that he had set it up a few days before. We were taken inside to a chamber where the head of the Monastery was waiting for us. First we were asked a few questions, then he explained the steps of the ceremony to us. Then he had two monks bring a bowl with an oily liquid in it. The head monk took his thumb, dipped it in the liquid, and smeared it on our foreheads while he chanted. Then he said that the ceremony was to be preformed outside but that it was to be preformed in the nude.

He explained that their beliefs were, everything is born from the Earth, and when you die you go back to the Earth. And since the ceremony was to be preformed under the witness of Mother Earth we had to remove our clothes. I shot Link a worried look, but he gave me a reassuring smile and that made me feel better. After we removed our clothes, we were led to a beautiful garden with an oak tree in the middle. I felt a wave of calm as we walked further into the garden. We were led to the oak tree and told to kneel down in front of each other. After we knelt down facing each other, the head monk said he would explain each step of the rituals as we went. First two goblets were brought to us with liquid in them. Next one of the monks brought a Ruby hilted Dagger and handed it to Link. Then the head monk explained to us that we each had to cut our palms and drop some blood into the goblets in front if us. An uneasy feeling washed over me. Cutting my hand was not one thing I wanted to do, but Link shot me a comforting glance and I started to calm about it. The monk explained why cutting our palms was necessary, then I watched as Link took the tip of the dagger and slit the palm of his lift hand.

Link then clenched his hand into a fist and the blood slowly dripped into the goblet in front of him. Then Link handed the dagger me. I felt a little scared as I held the dagger in my hand. When I looked back up at Link, he reassured me it was ok. "It's ok honey, it will only hurt for a second." "You'll be ok my love, I'm here with you." I looked into his eyes and a glint of comfort shone in them. I nodded and then took the dagger and placed the tip of it against the palm of my left hand.

I closed me eyes and I made a wince as the dagger cut my palm. As I looked down at my hand I saw blood seeping out of the wound. Then I clenched my hand into a fist and let the blood drip into the goblet in front of me. After I did that one of the monks took the dagger from me. Next we were told to exchange the goblets and drink from them. Then Link and I exchanged the goblets. Link took a drink from his first then I took a drink from mine. The strange liquid in the goblets, made me feel different...made me feel connected to Link. The monk then told us to take our hands with the wounds on them and clasp them together. As our hands bonded our blood meshed together, and a connection between us was felt. I started to feel a little closer to him. Started to feel like he was inside me. I closed me eyes and I heard Link's voice inside my ears, inside my mind, but only faintly. I reached out for him, but nothing was there. I then opened my eyes again.

Next the head monk explained that to strengthen the bond further we had to drink each other's body fluids. My eyes widened and jaw dropped, at the thought of that. But we were reassured that it was perfectly harmless. I looked at Link and he nodded in agreement. He placed his hand on mine and a wash of comfort ran over me. I nodded that I was ready and we were handed two small cups and told we had to urinate in it.

It was hard to do what was requested, but as I did what I had to do a small feeling of uneasiness tingled inside me. When I sat back down, Link had already finished and placed his cup down in front of him. I then placed mine down in front of me and waited for what to do next. The head monk said a few words then we were told to exchange the cups and drink from them. Link went first and I watched as his face twisted slightly as he drank from the cup. Then I took my cup, slowly lifted it to my lips, and crinkled my nose as I drank from it. A sour taste was left behind after I finished. Next we were told to close our eyes and hold hands. The monk began to chant in an unknown tongue. As he chanted I felt a presence around me. Something like a spirit, but I was not quite sure. A warm feeling filled inside me, like being next to a fire. And I felt at peace...felt a calm...Then I could feel Link again...felt his body against mine, even though our hands were the only things touching.

The feeling made me feel happy inside, made me feel closer to him...I hoped that the feeling would never end. I opened my eyes and the monk had stopped chanting and he then explained that there were four more separate bonding rituals. Each to bond us together in every aspect of our being. They were: Mentally, spiritually, physically and sexually. Completing each would bond us together in an unbreakable bond. When we were ready we nodded and were told what the first ritual was.

**The Mental Bonding **

After the rules were explained, we took each other's hands and held them. When the head monk begun to chant we closed our eyes. I began to feel the warm feeling inside me again. This time it was more intense. Then my mind was cleared of all thoughts, and I was left in total emptiness, like being in a void. There was nothing but quiet, then the silence was broken by a distant voice. As the voice came closer I could tell that it was Link's. Link was inside my mind, calling out to me. I reached for him, called out to him, tried to find him. As he called to me again, his voice ringed through my mind. His voice vibrated through my body, inside my bones. His voice made me feel warm, made me feel secure. I did not feel alone. He was there with me. Hearing his voice inside my mind made me feel closer to him. I felt as if our minds were connected. I felt as if were one. As I searched for him, his voice seemed like a flame. I felt it's warmth, then saw it's light. I reached for it, called to it, watched as the flame danced, Link's voice ran inside it. I moved inside the emptiness, tried to reach for the flame, tried to reach for Link, but no matter how hard I tried I could not reach him. Then the flame flicked out and Link's voice became distant again until all there was but silence. The void closed around me and I came back. I opened my eyes and looked at Link. He was just as wide eyed as me. Then I smiled at him, before returning attention to the monk. He looked at us and told us the mental bonding was complete.

**The Physical Bonding **

The head monk told us the rules for the Physical Bonding. First we had to put our wrists together and hold them up together in front of us. Then two monks came with rope and tied our wrists together. A bowl with a white smoke rising from it was put down in front of us. We were told to inch closer to the bowl and to close our eyes again. The void opened up inside me again, and the warm feeling ran through my bones. I felt Link again, inside my mind and inside my body. I heard his voice calling, felt his body against mine. Felt his heart beating. So warm...so calming...I reached for him, tried to touch him, then the void was shattered when I heard Link scream. I twisted in pain as he screamed inside my mind. My mind felt like it was on fire, my body felt like hot needles were being poked in. As Link twisted in pain I felt everything he was feeling. He screamed for me to help, but I was helpless.

My body felt his heart beating faster, felt him twist in pain. I screamed as his voice ringed loudly through my mind. My head felt like it was being crushed as the intense pain raged threw me. I wanted it all to end, wanted the pain to go away. Since of the connection that was bonding us together all pain that one feels, the other feels the same at the same time. As the pain intensified, my heart began to beat faster, my pulse raced, and my body twisted and screamed as the shattering screams and pure pain raged threw my every vein. Then I opened my eyes and stared at Link with unblinking eyes as I watched him twisting in pain as he felt everything I was feeling. My wrists twisted as Link and I moved around. I screamed louder, wanted it all to cease, prayed it would end, then all of the sudden the void broke and the pain ceased. Then I felt the warm run through me again. Link's heart slowed its beat and his voice ran softly through my mind. Link touched my soul, and I felt a calming feeling come over me again. As the flame rose in my mind again, a rose bloomed in my soul. Link's voice called from the flame and his touch came from the rose. I tried to reach for the flame, tried to touch the rose, but the closer I got the further away they became.

Then the feeling changed. A pleasurable feeling started to surrounded me, and it rushed through my body like a raging river. I felt hot inside... It felt erotic...felt good. Then I could feel Link's touch. It felt like he was inside me. It felt like our bodies merged. Then the feeling grew stronger, grew more intense, and it became like a sexual feeling. It felt like having sex...I felt a stronger connection with Link...felt as if we were connected...felt as if we were one. Felt as if we merged...Then the void shattered around me and I awoke.

I blinked in the sunlight and looked at Link. He was whipping the sweat from his brow. We were coming around from our strange experience, but we regained our senses quickly. My wrists hurt from all of the twisting. I moved them around against his to get them comfortable. Then I turned to the head monk. He lowered his hands and clapped. The two monks came and removed the rope from around our wrists and took the bowl away. I rubbed my wrists to sooth the pain. He then placed a hand on my head and one on Link's. After about a minuet, we were told the physical bonding was complete.

**The Spiritual Bonding**

The next ritual was the spiritual bonding. After the details were told to us, the head monk called his two servants and they came with two colored pendants and bowls with colored liquid in them. The two servants took the liquid and begun to drawl beautiful intricate patterns on our backs, arms and chests. Then they put the pendant with the red stone around my neck, the blue one around Link's. The two servants moved away, and we were told to embrace each other. I moved over to Link and into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I heard the head monk start to chant again. And my mind clearing of all thoughts, as the void opened around me again.

I heard Link's voice call out to me again in my mind. The erotic feeling filled my body, and I felt the warmth of Link's body against mine. I could feel Link inside me again. I felt his heart beating inside my chest, felt it beating along side mine. The feeling ran deeper, deeper into my soul. The stones were connecting our very souls together. I felt as if our bodies merged, felt as if our minds became one. I could hear Link's thoughts in the back of my mind like a distant voice. His thoughts rushed through me, his heart pounded in my chest. Then I felt myself rise out of my body.

My sprit rose above me and I looked over and saw Link had done the same. I went over to him. Merged with his spirit, became one. I became him, he became me. After we merged completely, our spirits separated and returned to our bodies, each carrying a part of each other's spirit. I felt our souls merge. Felt the connection between us, we were soul mates, we were always destined to be together. I felt as if I had known him all my life. I learned many new things about him. Learned about his past. Learned about how he felt. I heard him call to me, heard him call me his world, call me his life. I knew now that he was deeply in love with me. I meant more to him then life itself. We were one. Now and forever.

Then the void shattered. I felt Link's hands stroking my hair and I opened my eyes. I looked deeply into them and saw how he felt in them. They flickered with passion, flickered with love. I leaned over and gently kissed him. I told him that I loved him and he was the most important thing in my life. The head monk stopped chanting and we returned our attention to him. He looked at us and told us that the spiritual bonding was complete.

He called his servants back and had them bring us some water. A minute later the two servants came back with two mugs filled with water. We were handed each a mug and I drank the water in large gulps. After we finished, the servants took the mugs away and left.

**The Sexual Bonding **

Next we were told that the final part of the ceremony was the sexual bonding. We were explained the rules. First off we had to have sex. And since we completed the other rituals, the sexual bonding process should be easy, yet more intense. I was nervous about having sex in front of others, but we were told that the only witness would be Mother Earth herself. I held Link's hand as he stroked my hair and said everything would be ok. He was there with me. His words always made me feel better, so I calmed down. The head monk explained the requirements in completing the ritual then was gone.

Then I turned and faced Link. I looked deeply into his eyes as he took his hand and brushed the stray hair out of my face. Then I took the tips of my fingers and ran them down his bare chest. A lulling feeling came over me. Link felt it too. Like a call of nature. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips on mine. We begun to kiss passionately, tasting the sweetness on each other's lips. Our tongues began to intertwine as we kissed deeper. Sexual thoughts begun to race through my mind again. And I could feel Link's hands starting to caress my naked body, as his lips moved to my breasts. I let out soft moans of passion as new sensations begun to race threw me. I felt Link's heart beginning to beat along side mine. And the feeling of being connected begun to race through me again, as I heard his every thought. I heard him in my mind, telling me that he wanted me, that he wanted to make love.

Then I felt him getting aroused, felt how much he wanted it. Strong intense feelings raced threw my body, raced threw my bones. My body shook as sweat begun to form. And then I felt myself getting hotter, felt myself wanting him more and more. I wanted him, needed him. I wanted to feel him inside me. My body quivered and shook as his hand slowly went down, first to my thighs, then between my legs. Then I cried out in ecstasy as his fingers worked against my clitoris. It felt soo good. Felt soo intense. I arced my back and cried out in loud animal- like cries as his fingers reached the entrance and slid deep inside..."Oh...my Goddesses...Link..more baby...LINK!" I screamed in pure ecstasy as his gentle steady thrusts made my legs quake.

Then I felt myself starting to climax as his fingers thrust deeper upping the movements. My body shuddered from the immense feelings that raged threw it. I grabbed onto the ground my nails digging into the dirt as Link's fingers made my body scream in eternal bliss. I cried out as the surges came in raging pulses, and my body withered under his touch. I begun to twist violently as the surges of pure ecstasy came in closer beats. Then when Link hit the right spot I let out a loud cat like cry..."LINK!" I screamed as I reached my peak and gushed down his hand...panting I got up and looked at him, his lips parted to say something but I placed a finger on them. I shook my finger then moved it away as he gently laid me down.

Then he climbed on top of me and I felt his member at my entrance . Slowly he penetrated my body and cries of eternal bliss escaped passed my lips. As he moved inside me, my hips bucked up against his as we begun to find a rhythm. Slowly at first, then Link began to thrust deeper upping the movements. As we made hot love, I felt as if our bodies merged. Felt our hearts beating in unison. Our minds became one, and our souls connected. I heard his every thought, thoughts of love and passion. And I knew how I was making him feel. As he penetrated deeper inside me, it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Then I started to call out his name in between cries of passion, and his breathing became faster. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he worked his lips there. With each thrust, strong pulses of pure ecstasy raced threw me. I bucked up against him, forcing him deeper inside me.

Our hips swiveled in unison as our bodies moved against each other. My body started convulsing as I felt myself starting to climax. Then his thrusts came in faster beats as he started to climax. Our cries filled the air as we both came to our peaks. Then he delivered the final thrust as he started to release a warmth inside me. He let out a loud animal like cry as he delivered the hot liquid deep down inside my inner sanctum. Then a strong feeling surged through my body, a feeling so intense that I screamed out Link's name as I peaked then had huge orgasm. It felt soo good that I never wanted it to end. The feeling was so intense, we wanted to keep going, wanted to keep feeling the intensity of our lovemaking.

Exhausted, I screamed as I tried to find the strength to go on. I clawed into Link's back as I bucked against him. Sweat rolled down our bodies as we fought to climax a second time. I ran my now sweaty hands up and down his back digging my nails into his skin as I pushed up against him. Link too fought to reach a second peak. Fighting with what strength he had left, he thrust himself deeper inside my tired sweaty body, pushing to climax a second time. He screamed, cursed to find the strength as his thrusts came in faster beats. His hands grabbed down on my sides, as he tried to steady himself. Then I felt the strength leaving my body. Fighting for the strength, I screamed out in loud cat cries as I turned tigress. I forced my trembling body up against his. Desperately trying to reach a second peak. I clawed deeper into his back as I cried out loudly like a tiger in heat. My back arced as I pushed in unison with his thrusts.

Then I felt myself starting to climax again. I cried out to Link, grunting like a female tiger to urge him on. He returned my calls as cat like sounds escaped passed his lips. Then I felt him beginning to climax again. We thrust against each other, our bodies trembling while crying like tigers mating as we came to a full climax and exploded together one last time. With one last gasp we fell to the ground painting, our bodies exhausted and dripping with sweat. I laid against his tired body as I tried to catch my breath. We just laid there awhile shivering, trying to regain our strength. I looked into Link's eyes as I heard him in my mind telling me that he enjoyed the experience. "I love you." I said to him telepathically. Then I leaned over and gently placed little kisses on his cheek while he held me in his sweaty arms. Finally I felt complete with him. We were now completed as one.

**The Final Stretch **

A short time later the head monk returned to check on us. We told him we were done, and he checked to see if we completed the requirements. Satisfied that we did meet the requirements, he told us the sexual bonding was complete. We were led back into the Monastery and given robes to put on. He then informed us on the rules for a bonded couple. First we were told that a bond between a couple is sacred and special. It runs deeper then the vows they made. Since we were now a bonded couple, we had to understand that we were connected in this sacred way. Its a bond that can never be broken, even after death. We should treasure the bond we share. And to remember that it was fate that brought us together.

He called back his two servants and had them bring him something. When they returned, I was told to hold out my left hand. The two monks fastened a (5)bondage bracelet around my wrist. The bracelet had a colored heart pattern. The chain that led from the bracelet ran up and in the middle was a smaller colored heart charm. The chain split in two at the top of the heart charm and attached at my ring and index fingers. The colors on each part of the bracelet matched. There was one small blue heart, two red hearts, and two more blue hearts. The smaller charm also had the same color pattern. Next the monks attached (6)bondage earrings on Link's long pointed ears. I noticed as they were putting them on that the earrings also had the same color pattern as my bracelet. One blue earring was attached at the top of his left ear. Two red earrings on the lobe of his left ear and two blue earrings on the lobe of his right ear.

After the earrings were attached to Link's ears, we were told that as a rule of a bonded couple we were never to remove the jewelry. They were to symbolize that we were a bonded couple. Though the bracelet and earrings were put on so bare hands could not remove them. The head monk also explained that helps prevent adultery. When a couple completes the bonding ceremony, they must a hear to the rules.

First. (7)The man is not allowed to be alone with a bonded or non-bonded female unless his mate is present. Second. The woman is not allowed to be alone with a bonded or non bonded male unless her mate is present. Third. When visiting with other bonded couples, both mates on both sides must be present. Only exceptions. A bonded male can visit with another bonded or non bonded male(s) with out his mate present. A bonded female can visit with another bonded or non bonded female(s) without her mate present. A Bonded male or female can go out into public without their mates present. A bonded male or female can visit with family without their mates present. And a bonded male or female can visit with higher authority (such as the king) without their mates present.

Violation of these rules my result in serious consequences. The head monk said violators were looked down on. Adultery was a serious offense. And anyone committing adultery could face serious charges. And you may not know who is watching you. He said people from the Monastery visit Hyrule and other parts of the world. So you may never know when someone from the Monastery is watching you. They are taught how to tell bonded couples apart.

Even thought there were a lot of rules to follow, I was glad to be bonded to Link. He meant everything to me, and having so many rules meant nothing. He was mine and I was his.

After the head monk finished explaining what we needed to know, we were told we could leave. He had our horses brought to the front and we were escorted to the front gate. We mounted the horses and headed for home.

When we arrived back home Lilly and Navi were out front to greet us. Lilly came over to me after I dismounted. "How did it go?" Lilly asked. "That bracelet on your wrist sure is beautiful." Lilly smiled as she looked at the bracelet. "I loved it Lilly, I feel closer to Link now then I did before." "We now are a part of each other." I said as Lilly smiled at me and winked. "The bracelet is a symbol of our bonding." "It is to show that we are connected." I said as I smiled at her. Lilly flew around my head then flew over to my hand to look at the bracelet more closely. "What is with the color pattern. " "The same pattern appears on both charms." She said as she looked the bracelet over. "The colors represent that I am Link's mate and vise versa. "What did Link get?" Lilly asked. "He got earrings with the same color pattern as my bracelet." Then Lilly flew over to Link to see his earrings, and Navi came over to see me. She looked at my bracelet then smiled at me. She gave me a wink before we all went into the house.

Link and I went to go bathe together while Navi and Lilly ushered the horses to the stable. After we bathed each other and got dressed, we went down stairs to relax for the evening. We decided that since it was cool out, we were going to sit outside on the porch swing and enjoy the night together. Link and I sat down on the swing and I cuddled into his arms. Navi and Lilly floated by our heads. It was so peaceful out. The air fresh and clean. Sweet smells of past spring still lingered in the fall air. And the sounds of the crickets filled the night air. Their soft chirping lulled me to sleep in Link's arms.


	10. A Few Loose Ends

I spent the next few weeks adding to our farm. Link started out by bringing home cuccos and a rooster, then I got two milk cows, a pig and four sheep. Link surprised me when he came home one day with a beautiful black stallion. Since we have a special connection with the royal family, the King himself had that horse bred especially for us. We decided that since the stallion (whom we named Midnight Star.) was such a strong horse, we were going to bread him with Epona. We bred them for the first time just before their mating season was to end.

It was perfect timing, I only had seven more months until I was to give birth. The colt would be born not to long after I was to have my first-born. I knew each colt that was born would be strong and healthy. Perfect for each child that Link and I were going to have. After we got all of the animals that we needed, I started a garden. I was going to grow a lot of the food we were going to eat. Though some of the meats and fruits were provided to us by the King. I grew most of the vegetables that were going to be used in meals. Each and every day I would tend to my garden. It was my pride and joy, next to being pregnant. Keeping it up was tough but fun.


	11. The Separation

One day I was visiting with Princess Zelda at the castle when she got word from her father that a war had started in one of our allied lands. The King decided to send in some of his knights and one of the legions he was sending was Link's.

My face turned white as a sheet. I knew that affairs like these could keep the men away for months. Since he was the captain of his legion he had to go. When Princess Zelda saw how upset I was she tried to comfort me, but I couldn't help thinking that Link might miss the birth of our first child. When I explained my concerns to her, she told me that in the event if I was to give birth before Link was to return home, her father would have him brought home. After she told me that I started to feel a little better, but it was the separation that was bothering me. I knew that spending such a great amount of time apart would be hard. I didn't want to get lonely. We had been together for five months and married for two and never spent much of that time apart. "Would this long separation period stress me out?" I thought to myself. When I got home I was mopey. I knew Link would have to leave soon and then I was going to miss him. I wished that he did not have to leave.

When he came home, he delivered the bad news. He told me that he was going to have to leave in the morning. As I looked into his eyes tears begun to stream down my face. I did not know how I was going to cope with the separation. I went into his arms and cried into his chest.

Link gently rocked me in his arms as I cried. He told me that he would be home as soon as the war was over. He also said he would write as often as possible. Though the one thing that sacred me was that something would happen to him and he would not return home to me. I expressed my concerns to him. "I do not want our baby to grow up without a father!" I said choking in between tears. "Do you remember the stories of my battle with Gannondorf?" Link asked. I nodded yes. "I survived that." "I'm standing here as living proof." "And a war cannot be worse then battling the King of Evil himself." "I'm a survivor, I will survive." With those words I looked deeply into his eyes and saw the determination in them. "Jenna my love, I will return to you." "Love will guide me back." He said as his eyes flickered with love and I knew then he meant want he said.

He took his hand and brushed away my tears. Then he bent his head down and kissed me. A mix of emotions raced through my mind. Some sad, some happy and some with fear. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. Like all of the bad things were happening at once. Though as I looked into his eyes I could tell that within my own heart, love will bring him back to me.

Just then Navi came flying into the room and saw that I was crying. She flew over to me concerned. "Jen, Link, where's Lilly and are you ok?" I looked at the blue fairy and tears begun to stream down my face again. "A war has started in one of our allied lands, and the King has decided to send in knights. Link's legion is one of them." I begun to choke on my tears as I held Link tightly. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, that is bad news, but you remember Gannondorf right?" I nodded yes. "Well he put Link through a lot worse then this, and he's still here." "He loves you and he will come back to us." "He is going to be a father and that will not keep him away for long." Navi flew in front of me and her blue aura grew brighter. Her aura was always calming.

I looked into Link's eyes. His eyes were as beautiful and as sexy as ever. Still like deep blue pools of water. I just laid against his chest and enjoyed what time we had left. I did not know how long it was going to be before I was going to see him again. I thought to myself. "He loves me." "Love will guide him back home to me." "And that is all I need to remember."


	12. The Reunion

Some time had past since Link has left with the King's knights. He kept in touch via letters by carrier pigeon. In one of his last letters he said that there was talk of a peace treaty. And if that happened the war would end and he would be coming home. To pass the time I either spent my time at the castle with Zelda or in Kokiri Village with Saria. And when it was too much to bear I spent those days in my garden or tending the farm. Most of the time passed easily, but there were days when I really missed him. And I was always awaiting for his next letter.

Then one day about four or five months later a message came in from Link that the peace treaty passed, the war was over and he would be coming home soon. I started to cry tears of happiness. Link was finally coming home. I had missed him sooo much. My husband was returning to me like he said. And there was nothing more important then that. Lilly and Navi had come to make their routine check on me. When they came I told them the good news. They were happy to hear that Link was coming home. I was glad that Lilly and Navi were here. I wouldn't have known what to do without them. They always made things brighter, and even helped the time go by faster. Even on the days when I got emotional from missing Link, they helped the sadness go away.

Though it was hard sleeping alone. Waking up and finding Link's side of the bed empty. At least I had Lilly and Navi to help me through it.

I was told that it was going to be about a week before the knights were to return to Hyrule. I could hardly wait. It was summer I was now nine months pregnant and to give birth soon. I did not want Link to miss the birth of our first baby.

The week seemed to go by quickly. And the day Link was to come home drew near. I spent the last few days with Princess Zelda preparing a "Welcome Home" Celebration for our men returning home. And on the day they returned, everyone in Hyrule attended to welcome home our men. The crowd was huge. Everyone had crowded into Hyrule market. I had even seen other wives waiting for their husbands. I had a hard time getting around. My stomach was big and when the baby kicked it took it out of me. So moving through the crowd was very difficult. As the knights begun walking through the Market Place I finally found a spot where I could see and awaited for Link.

I watched as different legions went through, none of them Link's. I felt his presence as I telepathically called to him. "Yes, my love." "I will be there soon." "I miss you too." He said to me in my mind. Then when the last legion came through I spotted my husband at the lead. My face grew bright as I called out to him.

As he passed by he smiled at me. At that moment I begun to cry, I was soo happy he was finally home. I could not wait to be in his arms again. It had been such a long time and I wanted to run to him and give him a hug. But I had some patience so I tried to wait.

The King was at the other end of the Market. He welcomed home each of the knights as they passed by. Some even got rewards for bravery. I watched from the street as the King welcomed home Link's legion. There was a long pause then the King called Link over to him. I watched to see if he was awarded anything.

There was a silence as the King produced a small red box. I moved in to get a closer look. When I got to the bottom of the stairs leading to the platform Link was on, the King noticed me and told me to join them. "Since you are this brave man's wife, you may join him up here." As my eyes darted around the Market, I noticed all eyes were on me. I got nervous, and the King noticed that.

"Come daughter, join your husband up here commentate his bravery in the field of battle." My eyes darted around once more then I slowly made my way up the wooden stairs and to the platform where Link and the King were. At one point I almost tumbled, but the King caught me and helped me the rest of the way up. Then I took my place at Link's side. "This brave solder went above and beyond the call of duty, in the field of battle." "He risked his own life to save his men." "For that I award this brave man Link, The (8)Triforce of Valor." The King opened the box and held up a pin with a red bird behind the Triforce symbol. In one the bird's claws was a bundle of arrows and in the other was a lightning bolt. A small Purple Heart sat in the center of the Triforce symbol.

The King took the pin and placed it on Link's uniform. Then a loud cheering came from the crowd as Link turned to look over everyone. He waved a couple of times, then turned his attention to me. He took me into his arms and we kissed. More cheering came as we embraced. Then I looked into his eyes and a tear ran down my cheek. "I missed you soo much." "I'm soo glad that your finally home." I said softly. Then I placed a hand on my belly. "Our baby is going to be born soon." "I was told any day now." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Do you feel the baby kicking?" I asked sweetly. After a minute he looked back up at me and smiled. "Yes, yes I can." At that moment his eyes seemed to glow, as happiness filled into them, and I knew that he was happy to be home. He took me into his arms again, and held me close. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the King was smiling. He knew we were very happy together. Since Zelda had not yet married he at least had one daughter that wed.

That made the King happy. Since we wed he had another heir to the throne. In the event that Princess Zelda does not take the throne, Link is next in line. Then I would become Queen. The King knew he was not getting any younger, but he felt at ease knowing there was another to be able to take the throne in the event that Zelda does not. Though this did not change Link and I, but we had to groom ourselves in the event that Link would become King and I Queen. I loved the King, he had become like a father to me. But I was in no hurry to become Queen. Though I knew that day may eventually come.

As Link and I walked through the street, the crowd cheered as we passed by. Link was very beloved by the people of Hyrule. Every one in Hyrule owed Link his or her life. He saved them all. But now they were glad that Link had taken a wife. And when our baby was born, everyone in Hyrule will want to bless the baby of the "Hero of Time." Another to carry on in his/hers father's legend.

When we arrived back home all of the Kokiri were there to greet us along with or fairies Lilly and Navi. "Your finally home, I missed you Link." Navi squealed as she flew over to him. "You were really missed." As she flew around him her blue aura brightened. "I missed you too Navi." Link said as he smiled at her. "Jen and I really missed you to." Lilly said as she flew in front of me. "Link, hey LINK!"

A girls voice called from behind the crowd. Then Saria came running through the crowd and up to him. "I missed you a lot too Link." "How are you?" Saria said as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Were soo glad your home." "Jen spent a lot of time with us while you were away." Just then something caught her eye. "What is that on your uniform?" Saria asked as she gently fingered the pin on Link's uniform. "It's called the "Triforce of Valor." "The King awarded this to me for my bravery in the field of battle." Link said with pride. A loud "WOW" came from the crowd as Link showed everyone. "Oh Link, that is soo wonderful." "You must be so proud of him." Saria said as she looked at me. "Yes I am, but I'm just glad to have him home again." I said blushing. Then we had a small celebration to celebrate Link's return home.

We had a small feast, then we danced and drank. Then around Midnight everyone went home, and Link and I were left alone. We told Lilly and Navi that we were going to the pond out back to have a swim. The night air was warm, perfect for swimming. We went to our special little pond. Once there we took off our clothes and went into the cool water. We splashed and played around in the water for awhile. Then I looked into Link's eyes. They were glowing under the moonlight. I went into his arms, and felt his body against mine. Then he gently pressed his lips on mine kissing me deeply. It had been such a long time since we kissed like this. We kissed even deeper, our tongues finding their ways into each other's mouth. I felt his hands caressing my body, felt the connection between us growing stronger. I ran my hands down his back as he moved his lips to my neck. I felt his heart beginning to beat faster, heard his thoughts in my mind.

I wanted him soo bad. Wanted to feel him. It had been such a long time since we made love. I whispered in his ear that I wanted him. That I wanted to feel him. And I heard him in my mind, heard him say that he wanted me too. I felt the heat of our bodies, felt his hands touching me, felt them caressing my body. I started to breath faster, as my heart was beating in unison with his. Then I felt him quivering against me, as he slowly penetrated my awaiting body. The intensity of it raced through my body, raced through my bones. It had been a long time since I felt this feeling. As we made love, I felt our connection become full. I felt as if our bodies merged. We became as one. Even more so when we both came to a full climax. I screamed out his name as I felt him release his essence deep inside me.

Then I put my lips to his long, sexy pointed ear and whispered words of passion to him, before sweetly licking and nibbling on it. I heard him moaning softly as I caressed his ear with my lips and his body with my hands. I was so glad to finally be in his arms again, to be able to feel him. I had longed for this day; Longed to make love to him. Now my dreams had come true. He was finally home.


	13. The Miracle

The next few days were hard on me, the dizziness became horrid and I started to feel sick. It got so bad that I had to rest in bed. Then came the false labor. The pains were so intense that I felt as if my whole body was in a vise. I couldn't get up out of bed without the pains making me feel like falling over. Link had to care for me. I ate all of my meals in bed. And when it was time to bathe Link had to help me to the tub to wash me. It was hard, I felt helpless. But Link had told me that he was glad to care for me. I was going to give birth to our baby any day now. And he did not want to see me or the baby get hurt. Then a few nights later it happened.

I woke up and rustled Link awake. "Link honey wake up, its time!" I was going into labor. "Grumble." "Go back to sleep." Link said as he rolled over. Then I shook him again. "Link, WAKE UP...I'm going into labor!" I cried as I shook him. "Wha, What?!" "Oh my Goddesses, its time!" He jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe and went to get Navi and Lilly. As he opened the door, I heard him calling for our fairies. "LILLY, NAVI come quickly!" Link cried. "What is the matter?" Navi asked. "Navi, you and Lilly must fly to the castle quickly, fetch Princess Zelda and the healer!" "Jenna's going into labor, its time!" " And please make haste." Link cried in urgency. "Lilly hurry, we must go!" Navi screeched. Then Lilly and Navi flew off to fetch Princess Zelda and the healer.

I didn't have long. The baby was on its way. I felt the contractions become less spaced apart. I hoped that Lilly and Navi would bring the healer here quickly. I tried to hold the baby back, but that was no longer any good after my water broke. "I cannot hold the baby back any longer, Link!" "My water just broke!" "One way or another this baby is coming." I cried as my breathing became labored. "Just hang in there my love, Lilly and Navi will be back soon with Princess Zelda and the healer." Link was getting more concerned with each passing minute. Then a horse came plodding up to the front of the house and I heard voices. "Oh...my Goddesses...they're...finally here!" I said in between gasps of breath. Link ran out the door to hurry them along. Then a minute later he came back with the healer followed by Princess Zelda. "Princess, go get some pillows and blankets!" "And be quick about it." After Princess Zelda came back with the pillows, she put a pillow under my head and the blankets over and under my body. Then Link came to my side and held my hand.

"Hurry the baby is coming!" I cried as the contractions became closer together. "You must breath slower." "Take a deep breath." " Now push!" The healer yelled. I felt the baby trying to come out but something was wrong. "Push harder!" She called again "I'm pushing...as hard as I can,...DAMNIT!" I screamed. "Princess, do you see the head yet." "No, not yet!" Zelda cried. "Damnit...GIVE...me something, LINK...you did this to...me!" "DAMNIT...get this thing...out of me...NOW!" I cried as the pain got worse. I started to curse as the pain became more intense. "Damn YOU...Link!" I screamed as I looked up at him.(but afterwards I told him I was sorry.) "You must calm down." Take deep breaths...thats it." "Princess anything yet?" "No, mistress something is wrong!" Zelda cried as she looked up. "What?!" The healer yelled as a look of pure shock cross her face. "The baby's head is not facing down!" Zelda cried again.

With those words came our worst nightmare. My face went white as a sheet and so did Link's. At that moment I thought our baby was going to die. I started to cry as the thought of loosing our baby looked evident. "We must act quickly!" "We have to get the baby's head turned!" The healer yelled as she prepared to go in and turn the baby's head. As Zelda and the healer worked quickly together they managed to get the baby's head in the right direction. "We got the baby's head facing down now PUSH!" The healer cried again. "URAGH" I screamed as I pushed with every ounce of strength I had. "Mistress I see the head!" "Now hands, feet..."Then the next thing that I heard was music to my ears, a baby crying.

"Oh Goddesses...congratulations its a boy!" Zelda cried. Tears of happiness ran down my cheeks as I squeezed Link's hand. Then Zelda took and wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and gave him to me. I cried even more as I held the tiny miracle in my arms. "He looks just like you my love." I said softly as I looked up at Link. "We made this tiny miracle together." I laid my head against Link's chest as I looked at the baby's little face. "What shall we call him?" "Since he is a boy, and it was a son you wanted you pick the name my love." I said as I looked into Link's eyes. "Link the second he shall be called." Link said with pride. "After his own father." " Named after a legend." "Link Jr." I said softly. "Welcome into the world little Link." I laid there and held little Link in my arms. I now felt complete. I had Link. Now I had a son with him. This was the most beautiful gift Link gave me. He gave me...a miracle.


	14. The Blessing

A few days later word had spread through Hyrule that Link and I just had a baby. When the King heard that Link had a son he was just delighted. He was going to have a blessing ceremony for the baby when I was well enough to get out of bed. Link spent the time I was in bed caring for me and our son. For the first few days we were keeping little Link in the room with us. It was safer and easier when he needed to be fed. Since I was breast-feeding him it was not much for me to get up and get him out of his cradle. There was the chair in the corner for me to use during feeding time.

I was surprised that for the most part Link Jr. slept through most nights. But there were a few times where he cried in the middle of the night to be changed or fed. But I was glad to have this little miracle. He was my pride and joy. I finally had a family. A family to call my own. When I was well enough to leave the bed we sent word to the Royal Family that I was ready. Two days later, we had the blessing ceremony.

The King had everyone in Hyrule attend. He wanted everyone to meet the "Hero of Time's" first-born son. Also his name was to be announced to everyone after he was blessed. The sun was bright as I walked out of the Lost Woods and onto Hyrule Field. I was carrying Link Jr. in my arms. Link walked at my side as we went. I watched as little Link giggled when he saw the sun. "This is the outside world my son." "Look." I said as I held him so he was facing Hyrule Field. He giggled and his little eyes lit up as he saw the new outside world. I smiled at Link as he giggled. "He is so beautiful my love." "He is the best gift you ever gave me." I said as I looked into his blue eyes. Link leaned over and kissed me, smiled, then put his arm around me. When we reached the Castle Gates Princess Zelda, Impa and the King were there to greet us. We were taken to the Castle Courtyard where everyone was waiting to meet the son of the "Hero of Time."

There was a lot of bustle as people waited to see the son of Link and Jenna. I looked from behind the archway and saw that the Sages had attended, and to my surprise even Princess Ruto was there. Even the Zora and Goron races attended to see this blessed event. I cuddled our son as I waited for the King to announce us. Link smiled when our little son looked up at him, smiled big and giggled. I saw Link's face just light up when I handed our son to him. I nearly cried as I watched Link cuddle our little miracle. Little Link meant as much to me as his father, my whole world revolved around them. They were my life. I listened as the King made his speech, then we were announced. I looked in to my love's eyes and told him it was time to bless our son. Link handed Link Jr. to me and we went to show all of Hyrule the son of a legend.

I held the tiny baby gently in my arms as we walked out to greet all of Hyrule. Then as we walked out a loud cheer rose from the awaiting crowd. Zelda played her lullaby as I prepared our little son to be held high. When she finished the King spoke once more. "My people, this is a time of blessing." "A new life has entered our world, a life born by Hyrule's legend." "Once a boy of destiny, left the forest and became a man." "He entered the Temple of Time and pulled the Master Sword from its resting place." "Thus he became the "Hero of Time." "His destiny became Hyrule's salvation." "His bravery saved us from a life of darkness." "Then with his duties completed, he found and took a wife." "Now that hero and his wife have been blessed with a new baby boy." "I now present the "Hero of Time" Link, his wife Jenna, and their new son." Then the King smiled at us and gave us way. I handed our son to Link and we walked forward, to where all of Hyrule could see our new son. I stood by Link's side as he looked down over all of Hyrule.

"I, Link the "Hero of Time" present our new son, Link the Second!" He yelled as he held our son up high for all of Hyrule to see. A loud cheering rose from the people of Hyrule as Link held our son up high. I smiled as everyone cheered, I felt happy. This was truly a special time in our little son's life.

After our son was presented, it was time for our son to be blessed. Rauru the Light Sage was awaiting with the other sages to bless our son first. He walked up to little Link and put his hands on his head. "Link the Second, son of the "Hero of Time" was born under a legend and will grow up in his father's image." "To help guide and protect him in his journey through life, we the six sages each bestow a gift upon thy little one." "I, Rauru the Light Sage, bestow the gift of courage upon thee." Rauru's hands begun to glow as he gave the gift of courage to our son.

Completed, Saria the Forest Sage was next to bestow her gift. "I, Saria the Forest Sage, bestow the gift of friendship upon thee." Saria placed her hands on Link Jr's tiny head and bestowed her gift.

Next was Daurina. "I, Daurina the Fire Sage, bestow the gift of power upon thy brother." With his big Goron hands he gently placed them on the tiny baby's head and shared his gift with him.

Then reluctantly Ruto walked over to our son to bestow her gift. "I, Ruto the Water Sage, bestow the gift of love upon thee." She placed her gentle fish like hands in our son's forehead and gave him her gift.

Next was Impa. "I, Impa the Shadow Sage, bestow the gift of wisdom upon thee." Then the Sheika gave our son another beautiful gift.

And last was Nabooru the Gerudo. She walked over to the cradle where our son was lying. She peered into the cradle and smiled at the little infant. "You truly look like your father." She said as she placed her hands on his small head. "I, Nabooru the Spirit Sage bestow the gift of compassion upon thee." Then the final gift was given.

Next Princess Zelda came to bestow her personal gift. She gently placed her hands on our baby's head and gave him the most special gift "I Princess Zelda, bestow the most important gift of all, the gift of knowledge." I watched as her gentle hands begun to glow. Then an aura of white light surrounded the tiny baby as the gift of knowledge was given. Once completed the white aura faded and Rauru spoke once more. "With these gifts, Link the Second shall be guided through the valley of life." "He is truly one special child, a child of destiny." I held Link tight as I watched our little son get his final blessing. A tear of happiness ran down my cheek as I thought of what beautiful gifts were given to our special little son. Our son was truly a descendant of my "Hero of Time."

After the blessing was complete our final place for Link Jr to receive a gift was from the Great Deku Tree. After some final words Link and I took our son and headed for Kokiri Forest. Saria came with us. Once we arrived at the Great Deku Tree he awoke from his slumber. "Ah Link and Jenna, I have been expecting thee." "Come and sit." As we sat down in the grass as little Link giggled and reached for a butterfly that fluttered near his head. "I see thou have had thy first born." "As promised I give thee a special gift." I watched as a small glowing light flew over to us. Then I noticed it was a fairy. "A fairy for our son, this is truly the best gift of all." I thought to myself. As the small blue fairy flew around our son, he giggled and tried to reached for her. "Hello." "My name is Aria." "Nice to meet you." The fairy said as she fluttered in a circle around our little son. I smiled as the young fairy played with Link Jr. Then as I looked into Link's eyes, he saw a tear run down my face as I smiled. "Our son truly is very special." " He's our little miracle." I laid my head on Link's shoulder as he stroked my right arm. Our son was very special indeed, he was the son of a legend.


	15. Down the Road

As winter arrived early (earlier then normal) the cold winds became too much for the crops to handle. I had to go harvest what we had before the snow started to fall. Since we had a storage room bellow the house, Link and I harvested what crops we had and stored them in the food cellar. Then we moved all of the animals into the barn to keep them from getting sick. After the preparations were made, we waited for the winter snow.

A few days later the snow begun to fall. It got real cold in the house so I had to stay by the fire with our small son. Link Jr was now four months old. And getting cuter with each passing day. He was now crawling, and when he gets on the floor he crawls everywhere. I was starting to teach our son at his early age. While Link went to the castle to work with his men I stayed home to teach and care for our son. Even though I provided most of the teaching, Link did his part as well. I watched when there were a many a day when Link would stay home just to be with our son. I knew how much our son meant to him. Next to me Link Jr was his pride and joy. Since the snow was bad this year, I stayed by the fire most of the day, each day I would read to him. I wanted him to grow up smart at an early age. Link and I agreed that with each child we had we would start teaching them as soon as possible.

One night I was sitting by the fire with Link and our son teaching him to read. Link had a children's book that taught kids how to count. As Link pointed to the pictures that showed how to add our son did something amazing. "See my son, if you take two apples and add them to the one you already have." "You get three apples." Link said as he pointed to the pictures. "See, one plus two is three." Link smiled as our son pointed to the pictures. Then the next thing he did was shocking. "So my son what do you get when you add one and two?" "Three." Link answered. Just then our son pointed to the single apple, then to the two apples then he held up three fingers before looking at his father and giggling.

A shocked look crossed my face as I exchanged glances with my husband. "Oh my...Did you see that honey?" "He added one plus two and answered three!" My eyes seemed to glow as I looked at Link. The same shock showed on his face. "He is going to grow up to be one smart kid, Link my love." "So far we've done a good job with him." I watched as a smile crossed Link's face. "Yes we have my darling, I know he will be the smartest kid in Hyrule" Link responded. He then leaned over and kissed me. "I love you my wife." I watched as our son pointed to the pictures in the book before I cuddled into Link's arms. We sat for awhile before I went to put our son to bed. "It's time for bed sweetie." I said as Link leaned over and kissed our son on the head before I took him upstairs. Right before I ascended the stairs, I took little Link's hand and gently waved it at his father. "Say good night to daddy." Then he giggled as I walked up the stairs.

After I put him in his cradle and waited for him to go to sleep, I went back down stairs and spent the rest of the night with Link by the fire. "He is a sleep." I said as I snuggled into Link's arms. I laid there, against Link's chest watching the crackling of the fire. While he massaged my body I let my thoughts drift. As Link massaged me it felt soo good. His hands moved across my body as if they were gliding. His grip was firm but good against my sore muscles. I had spent that entire day cleaning. So I welcomed the gentle grip of his big broad hands.

My thoughts drifted away and the void opened up around me. Then I begun to hear Link's voice inside my mind, his thoughts, his passions. The connection between us became full. I let my thoughts drift into his mind. Told him how I felt, told him how much I loved him. As the sound of the fire crackling ringed through my ears, Link filled into my soul.

We began to feel each other, feel each other inside. I rolled over and looked into Link's deep blue eyes, and I saw the desire burning in them. For a moment, his eyes seemed to glow against the red glow of the fire, and I was mesmerized by them. Then I leaned forward, pressed my lips against his and kissed him deeply. As we kissed I got lost in time, lost in his kiss, and my body got lost to his touch. I felt the hot desire growing between us, our passions growing stronger. Then I let myself get taken away, as I slowly laid down and opened myself to him. I eagerly started to remove his clothes so his awaiting manhood would be restricted no more. First his belt, his tunic, then I undid the lace that held his white undergarment together and pulled it off exposing his heavenly naked body. Then I threw my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. I whispered in his ear that I wanted him to take me. That I wanted him to fill me up with his love.

I listened to the crackling of the fire as Link caressed my naked body with his hands and lips. We both let ourselves get lost in time, lost to each other's touch. Only the sound of our two hearts beating together was heard. As we moved against each other the red glow of the fire reflected against our skin. Its warmth gave us comfort as we made love. Long into the night we fulfilled each other's desires, each other's fantasies. I let myself slip into time, and get taken away on the wings of love. The love that came to me from the heavens. When I was with Link I was in heaven.

The winter snow became worse a few days later. One day we had a snowstorm so we had to stay inside by the fire to keep warm. This was the worst winter Hyrule had seen in twenty years. I worried that the cold would get to our son. I did not want him to get sick, so for the next few days Link and I slept by the fire with our son to keep him warm. I hoped it would all end quickly since our anniversary was only a week away. I wanted to get him something special, but if the snow did not stop soon I would not be able to get to the Market to get him a gift. Last fall after we got married the winter was a calm and mild one. There was hardly any snow and a mild cold. The autumn last year was even warm.

But for some reason this year the snows came early and heavy. I even got concerned about the Zora and Goron races since each was not very adaptable to the extreme cold. Link and I worried that those races would have survival problems. Since the Zoras were an aquatic people, the water where they live remains warm. And if their water gets too cold, they might freeze to death. The Gorons live high up on Death Mountain, but they need warm climates to live in. If the cold gets too extreme, they might not survive. We especially worried about Princess Ruto. She was the kind to go out, and spend the day finding ways to improve Hyrule's water source or Zora's Domain itself. Usually being cooped up was not her style, and she seems to get wiry if she remains in one place for to long. We though she might try to go outside to get away from being cooped up all day long. She never listens to her father, always sneaking around. So we thought she might try and sneak out, and that could be bad news.

With that in mind, we decided that we should keep an eye out on her. One day in particular, it got extremely cold. It was the coldest Hyrule had gotten in twenty years. Link and I were sitting in front of the fire with our son. We had wrapped ourselves with heavy wool blankets and huddled together to stay warm. The house had gotten cold, so cold that even Lilly, Navi and Aria had to go to the little huts that we built upstairs for them to sleep in, so their wings would not get numb, preventing them from flying. While Link and I were huddled together under the blankets, a knock came at the door.

Since it was snowing and the cold was so intense, we thought that someone would be crazy to venture outside in that terrible weather. Link and I exchanged worried glances. "Who could that be out in this awful weather?" I said as I gave Link a worried look. "I'll go see who it is." Link said as he got up dragging the heavy blanket behind him. I got up, wrapped my blanket around me, wrapped one around our son, then followed Link to the door. Undoing the latches, Link slowly opened the door. What we saw on the other side shocked us. There in the doorway stood the figure of a female Zora. Princess Ruto, wrapped in a heavy deep blue cloak, stood there ankle deep in the snow half frozen. "Oh my god, what are you doing out in this ungodly weather?!" I said with pure shock in my voice. Dazed, she looked at us then staggered to the door. Link reached out and grabbed Ruto by the arm and pulled her inside. Removing the cloak, I led Ruto to sit by the fire. With haste I grabbed a heavy wool blanket and wrapped it around the half frozen Zora.

Then I went into the kitchen and made a cup of hot coco to give to her. After I handed her the cup, Link and I looked at her with unblinking eyes, "So tell me again why you were out in that awful storm." I said with doubt in my voice. The adult Zora looked from me to Link, then answered in a muffled tone. "I was out examining ways to improve water flow from Lake Hylia, when the storm broke catching me in it." Reading over her statement again in my mind, it didn't make much sense. There had to be more to the story then what she was telling us. I looked at her squarely, as she looked down into her cup. "C'mon Ruto, there has to be a real reason why you were out there." "I just find it hard to believe that you were actually out there to check on the water source. " "Tell me the real reason. " Ruto looked back up at me, then her face faltered.

"Well…..I…..ummm….I can't really say why. " Link and I exchanged looks then we looked back to Ruto. "Ruto you cannot really expect us to believe that you cannot explain why you were really out there." A glint of anger appeared in Link's jeweled eyes as he spoke. When she saw that Link was getting impatient, she finally decided to tell us the real reason why she was out in the storm. "Well…..I was in Zora's Domain and I was starting to feel cooped up so I decided to go to lake Hylia for a swim." "As I came near the Water Temple, I decided to check inside to make sure everything was ok." "As I wandered the corridors, I saw what seemed like a shadow that moved. " "I walked further down the corridor I was in, until something knocked me down. " "When I turned and looked up, I saw a shadowy figure looming over me that looked remarkably like Link." "Its red eyes, pierced me like daggers, and as I looked at the figure, I could tell it was evil." "I barely got out alive." "That thing….almost had me." "When I got outside, the storm broke." "Being a Zora, I knew I wasn't going to last long out in the cold, and Zora's Domain was too far away, so that's why I came here." Ruto said in a scratchy voice, her hand shaking the cup she held. I looked at her with unblinking eyes and all I could think about was what Ruto had said.

"A shadowy figure that looked like Link?" I thought to myself. I glanced over at Link, who looked white as a sheet. "Link my love whats wrong?!" Link turned to face me, his voice raspy from shock. "Oh my Goddesses…..I thought he was dead!" "How can he still be alive!" "I destroyed him myself!" "Who Link…what are you talking about?!" I watched as Link's eyes lowered. "When I was in the Water Temple, about halfway through it, I entered this strange room." "The room was strange, like it was straight out of a bad dream." "As I continued to explore the room, I felt a strange presence." "As I walked towards the lone tree in the center of the room, a shadowy figure turned from behind it." "When I got close enough, I could tell that the figure looked like….me." Link's eyes faltered as he remembered that day when he met his mirror self. "Oh Goddesses, you're kidding right?" I said with pure shock in my voice. "No, he's telling the truth." Ruto added. "I saw it with my own eyes when I was in there last." I could not believe what I was hearing. All I could think about was that there was another that looked like Link. Was this other, evil, was he good, or was he Link's twin that he does not know about? These questions raced threw my mind as the thought of this mirror image with the face of my husband was possibly running around.

"Link my love tell me what happened." I looked directly into Link's eternal blue eyes as a look of pure depression shone in his face. "When I tried to fight the mirror image, I could not land a mark on him." "It seemed that he was anticipating my every move." "It was a long and grueling fight, one I almost did not win." "Oh my Goddesses…Link you never told me about that!" I walked over and embraced the now shivering Link. "It was terrible, I will never forget those blood red eyes." "And now with possibility that he is still running around, makes me even more nervous." I could tell now that Link was upset. Even with all the stories that Link had told me, he never told me about his encounter inside the Water Temple. "I must go to the Water Temple and check it out." "If I don't, I will never be able to rest." Link said as he got up and buckled on the Master Sword over his back.

Then he put on his deep green cloak as he prepared to venture outside. "Link my love you cannot venture out in that dangerous storm." I said as I grabbed his arm. "Jenna my dear wife, I must go." "If that mirror image of me is still on the loose, that could mean serious trouble." Link's jeweled blue eyes pierced me deep into my soul. As I stared into them, I begun to understand that he had to go find out if the evil in the shape of his image was still inside the Water Temple. I wondered how Gannondorf could create such an atrocity. "Well I understand that you must go to the Temple and see if it is true that this copy is wandering its corridors, but you are not going without me." I said as I grabbed my deep blue cloak and put it on, lifting the hood over my head. "Jenna my love, you cannot come." "Its too dangerous and some one needs to stay here and care for our son." Link said as he lifted my head up until our eyes met. Pushing his hand away a hint of irritation appeared in my voice.

"First off, I cannot just let you venture out in that storm alone, second Ruto as well as Lilly and Navi are here so they can care for our son while we're away." "Ruto is still not able to go back to Zora's Domain yet so she should stay here anyway." I said as I headed towards the door. Link grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jenna my love, you do not understand." "I don't want to loose you, the Temple is dangerous and so is my mirror self." Link looked at me with concern in his eyes. And all I could think about was that I didn't want to loose him either. "I'm still going, I don't want to loose either." "I love you, and I want to protect you." "Who knows what this mirror self might be planning." I said as I threw my arms around Link. "Sigh" "That is one of the reasons why I married you my dear Jenna." Link said as he pressed his lips on mine.


	16. The Encounter

Grabbling my bow and my (9)Phoenix circles and Link equipped with the Master Sword, I kissed little Link, said a few words to Ruto then Link and I headed for Lake Hylia and the Water Temple. We went to the stable to grab our horses, since Epona was carrying, I saddled Star Dancer and Link saddled Midnight Star. Mounting our horses, we left the sanctuary of our house, and made our way through the blinding snow. The storm had kicked up again. It was very cold and the snow knee deep. The wind whipped our cloaks around as we pushed onward. Visibility was next to nothing, I could barely see Link in front of me. "Jenna are you ok?!" Link yelled over the howling wind. "So far I'm ok, but I can barely see anything in front of me!" I yelled back. "Just follow the sound of my voice my love, I will help guide you!" Listing to Link's voice, I was able to follow him. We kept a steady pace, pushing through the deep wet snow. I wrapped my now damp cloak around me trying to stay warm.

After some time we finally came to the fences leading to Lake Hylia. By this time the storm had died down some so visibility was much better. Link made Midnight Star come to a complete stop, causing snow to kick up behind the stallion's powerful hooves. Pulling back on the reins Star Dancer came to a complete stop just a few feet behind Link. "Why did we stop?" I questioned. "We need to jump these fences, but with the snow as deep as it is I know that Midnight Star can make the jump but, do you think your mare can handle the jump?" Looking down at my mare, I patted her on the head and stroked her mane. "I have full confidence in her Link, she can make the jump." "Then lets go!" Link yelled.

Backing up his horse, Link prepared for the jump. When he had enough distance, he booted the horse in the legs and ran towards the fences guarding the lake. With a kicking up of snow, the black stallion flew gracefully over the fences, leaving a trail of mist behind him. Bringing the horse to a stop on the other side of the fences he looked at me. "Now you make the jump." Nodding, I backed up my mare and prepared for the jump. When I had enough distance between the fences and I, I booted my horse in the legs and bolted towards the fences. Just before I reached the fences, a cloud of snow kicked up behind my horse's powerful hooves as she made the rough jump over the fences. Link then took off in front of me and called for me to follow. I watched as the lake slowly became visible. When we reached the bank of Lake Hylia, we were shocked at what we saw. Pulling our horses to a complete stop I exchanged glances with Link. "The lake is frozen over!" "How are we supposed to get inside now?" I said as we dismounted. Pulling out his bow, Link nocked an arrow of fire and shot it at the lake. Steam rose up as the fire melted the ice beneath its fiery rage. "Well well, Link your full of surprises." I said with envoy. Link smiled, then nocked a few more arrows and shot them one by one into the ice, creating a hole in the ice. "Now we can get inside." Link inquired. "Wait a second Link, isn't the door to the Temple under the water?" Link nodded. "How do you suppose we are going to get in there?"

Walking back over to his horse, Link reached into his saddlebags and pulled something out of it. Turning back to me he threw a blue looking tunic at me. "Put that on."

"That's the Zora tunic, it allows its wearer to breath under the water." I looked down at the tunic in my hands, wondering if it would really work. "Are you sure its going to fit me?"

Looking back at me his eyes seemed to glow. "Don't worry my love it will." Looking back down at it one more time, I took it and slipped it on over my dress. Then I walked over to Link just as he finished putting his on.

"Now the entrance is at the bottom." "The only way to get down there is with the Iron Boots." "Iron what?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. "The Iron Boots are boots made of Iron to help the wearer to be heavy enough to walk on lake bottoms. "Oh that's amazing, you never cease to surprise me Link my love." I said with a little giggle. "Now since there is only one pair, you'll have to hang onto me or you will just float back to the surface." Nodding, I watched as Link equipped the Iron Boots. When he was ready, I grabbed onto his arm as we made our way into the lake. The boots made a loud clopping sound as we descended to the lake's bottom. Walking on the bottom of the lake made me feel a little uneasy, but I had confidence in my husband's abilities. When we reached the Temple's gate, I looked up at the blood red jewel sitting above the entrance. A slight shiver went down my spine as I stared at the ghoulish looking thing. Hugging onto Link, we descended into the Temple. As we walked further into the eerie Temple, a wash of uneasiness ran over me. "Where do we go from here?" I said as I held onto Link tightly. "I'm not sure, but my best guess is that we should head for that strange room."

As we descended deeper into the Water Temple, I started to feel as if someone was watching us. "Link do you feel as if we are being watched?" "Yeah I feel it, I also feel a presence as well." "He's here I can feel it." Feeling my cat like instincts kick in, I raised my head up and sniffed the air. "You're right, I smell something fowl." "He's close." I said lowering my head. "Closer then you think." A sneering voice called from within the Temple. I jumped at the sound of the eerie voice echoing threw the corridors. "Come out and show yourself, I know you're here!" Link yelled as he unfastened his sword in its sheath. "Ha ha so…the "Hero of Time" has returned to challenge me." The sneering voice called again. "Your more of a fool then I thought." I begun to shake as the sneering voice continued to vibrate threw the Temple's corridors. "FOOL!?" "You're the fool!" "Why won't you show yourself?!" Link screamed as he unsheathed the Master Sword. Just then we heard a shuffling sound behind us. Then the next thing I knew, I was struck from behind and then all went black.

When I awoke, I noticed I was lying on the floor bound hand and foot with rope. Looking around the room, I saw Link sitting next to me bound as well. I tried to tug at my bonds, but it seemed no matter how hard I tried the bonds seemed to tighten. "Its no use Jenna, I've already tried." Link said in a faltering tone. "It seems that we are prisoner of my mirror self." "You are so right." Called the sneering voice again. Just then a figure appeared in the doorway to the room. "So…the "Hero of Time" is now my prisoner." "How long I awaited this day, the day when I would get revenge on my counter part." I watched as the shadowy figure moved forward revealing an exact copy of Link. Although the "copy" was darker, wearing a black tunic and hat, and those blood red eyes shone with pure evil. As he approached Link, the look of him made me shiver in fear. "What are you going to do with us?" Link said with hatred in his voice. "Hmmm….I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet." Then he glanced over at me, his blood red eyes piercing into my soul. "But I think I have plans for that beautiful wife of yours." The mirror image said with amusement in his voice. "Oh by the way…call me Dark Link."

Just then Dark Link strode over and bend down beside me, "Such a beautiful creature." He said as he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. I shot him a look of hate. "I have plans for you sweet thing." Dark Link said as he ran his hands seductively down the side of my face. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I looked up at him, his red eyes seemed to glow with an evil desire. "Oh…I have special plans for you." "You will soon find out." He begun to laugh, a laugh so hideous that it made my skin crawl. Realizing what he meant, my eyes grew as big as saucers. "I want nothing to do with YOU in that manor!" I cried as I spat in his face. "You Bitch, you'll pay for that!" Whipping the spit from his face, he backhanded me, leaving a stinging sensation on my cheek. "How dare you hit my wife!" Link screamed. "Well it seems you're in no condition do anything about it." Dark Link said with humor. Then the dark being faced me again. "I will be back for you real soon." Running his hand down the side of my face again, he smiled then got up and strode to the door. "Now don't think of trying to escape." He said with a smirk then walked out.

I looked over at Link. "What are we going to do?" "I dunno, he took my sword and I cannot break the bonds." "It seems were at Dark Link's mercy." Link said as his face faltered. "I will not concede to defeat!" I cried as I twisted forward. "I don't want to either my love, but I'm at a loss on what to do." I was beginning to grow concerned. The thought of what hideous things Dark Link might do to me, sent shivers up my spine. I tried to tug at my bonds again, but to no avail. I was beginning to think that all hope was lost, when a glint of something shiny caught my eye. I peered deeper into the darkness on the other side of the room, as I pushed my self away from the wall and slinked across the floor. When I got close enough to the shining object, I realized that the glints were coming off the gems on my Phoenix Circles. It seemed that in his hast to remove our weapons, Dark Link seemingly forgot to take my Phoenix Circles with the rest of the weapons.

"Link look, over on that table across the room." "Its my Phoenix Circles. "I said as I leaned forward. "How do you suppose we are going to get to it?" "We're still bound." Link reminded. Looking back down at my bonds, the feeling of my cat instincts washed over me again. Gracefully, I leaned forward until my mouth met the bonds around my ankles. Slowly I took part of the rope into my mouth and begun to gnaw at it. Quickly I chewed my way threw the rope, knowing I had to make hast. I had to break my bonds before Dark Link returned.

After some work, I managed to chew through the bonds around my ankles. I got up and staggered over to the table where my Phoenix Circles where sitting. Turning around, I took one of them into my hands and worked it around until the blade was resting against the bonds around my wrists. Taking it, I slowly managed to cut threw my bonds. Putting my weapon down, I rubbed my wrists to soothe the pain from the slight wounds that came from when I tried to break the bonds. "Link I'm free." Grabbing my weapon I walked over to him. "How did you manage to break your bonds?" Link asked with shock. "Well I owe it all to the training I had while I was traveling." "Now its time to break your bonds." Reaching down I placed the blade of my Phoenix Circle against the bonds on Link's ankles. Snapping the ropes off, I motioned for Link to turn around. Placing the blade against the rope, I sliced it off in one swift swipe. Rubbing his wrists he looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"You're amazing my love." He said with a smile. I walked into Link's arms and kissed him. Then his expression changed into a serious one. "Now we must get out of here and find the rest of our weapons before Dark Link returns." Nodding, I grabbed my Phoenix Circles, and followed Link as we slowly made our way to the door. Inching his way out the door, Link checked to see if anyone was coming. "Coast is clear, lets go." Link whispered. Slinking our way down the dark corridors, the echo of Dark Link's taunting voice lingered in the air. "We must hurry…this way." Link pointed towards a hallway with a light shining at the end.

Winding threw the shadows we came upon a lighted room. Quietly Link opened the door. Peeking inside what we saw was a sight for sore eyes. There on a table sat our weapons. "Oh my Goddesses…..there they are." I said as I ran inside. "Link the Master Sword is here along with our bows!" Reaching over I grabbed my bow and quiver. I swung the bow over my back, then threw the quiver over my shoulder. Then I grabbed the Master Sword, his bow and quiver and handed them over to Link. Link took the sword and buckled it over his back then swung his bow and quiver over his shoulder. Unfastening the sword, Link removed it from its sheath. He took the sword and swung it threw the air, listening to the rushing sound it made as though it was cutting the air like a knife threw butter. "I'm just glad to have my sword back." Link said as he swung it one last time before sheathing it. "Now lets get the hell out of here." Just then the door swung open.

"Going somewhere?" There in the doorway stood Dark Link. "I thought I told you two to stay put!" An evil sneer crossed Dark Link's face as he eyed us over. "I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Link sneered back. "You will be after I'm finished with you." Just then Dark Link drew a sword with a remarkably likeness to the Master Sword. At that point, with Dark Link holding a sword just like the Master Sword, I begun to think that this is one battle Link would not win alone. Drawling my Phoenix Circles I made a daring charge at Dark Link. Feeling my cat like instincts kick in, I jumped gracefully into the air, aiming my weapons directly at his face. Just before I managed to strike, Dark Link raised his sword and blocked my weapon causing a clank of metal and sparks to fill into the air. Falling back, I swiftly rushed forward and high kicked Dark Link in the face, causing him to go flying back into a wall. Staggering back up, his face twisted into an evil grin. "So…you want to play rough do you?" He said wiping the blood from his mouth. "I can show you just how rough I can play!"

A flash of white light surrounded the room, causing Link and I to be blinded. I felt myself being lifted into the air, as if someone was carrying me. I heard Dark Link's sinister laugh ring threw my ears then all went black.

With unblinking eyes I stared into the blackness of the room I was in. Cold water shifted around my ankles as I walked around. Pushing my way threw the darkness, I listened for any sounds that might be my love Link. "LINK…Link where are you my love?!" "Link are you there?" I cried out into the darkness, but all there was, was silence. Continuing to move forward, I finally found myself standing in front of a strange tree. Looking up at it, it looked twisted and ugly, as if it was a tortured soul. Its twisted branches stretched out like clawed fingers, as if it was trying to grab something. Backing up, the cold water brushed up against my legs, causing a cold chill to run up my back.

Just then a chilling laugh pierced the darkness. Looking back towards the tree, a black figure slinked out from behind it. It's chilling blood red eyes sending a chill deep into my soul. "Dark Link…where the hell am I and where is Link!?" I sneered raising my Phoenix Circles up in front of me. Snapping his fingers a sudden light filled the room, lighting up the surroundings. A sudden shock ran threw me. "Oh…my Goddesses…is this the strange room Link described where he first met his counter part?" Then something caught my eye. Looking over my shoulder, there bound to the wall over the way out, was Link. "OH MY GODDESSES…LINK!" I cried clopping my hands over my mouth. "What the hell have you done to him you bastard!?" "I told you earlier…if you want to play rough, I will show you just how rough I can play!" An evil glint rose in Dark Link's eyes, the flame of hatred flicking in them. "If you want to save your love; then you must defeat me." Eyeing him, I poised into a fighting stance, placing my Phoenix Circles up in front of me. I knew I was in for a long battle.


	17. The Final Fight

I charged forward, crying into the chilling air as I prepared to strike. Lunging, my weapon clashed with his, causing a crash of metal and a shower of sparks. Pushing forward, our weapons met again, as a shower of sparks rained from our rage. I backed up again, raising my weapon for another assault. We moved in a circle, each waiting for the other to attack. Then I took my chances and lunged again. This time my weapon connected, cutting his black tunic, leaving a gash across his chest. Looking down at his crimson soaked wound, he sneered then flew at me, sword raised. I ducked, raising my weapon in defense.

Our blades connected again, sending another shower of sparks into the air. The sound or our weapons clashing filled the room, as the water rushed around our shuffling feet. He again tried to push forward, causing me to block in defense. Backing up again I moved with him, trying to anticipate his next attack. And I felt him surround me. His taunting laugh causing the rage inside me to flourish. Then I felt Link calling to me in my mind, heard him telling me what to do. But because of the fiery rage that was running threw me, his voice sounded muffled and distant. As the evil being moved around me, I felt the chilling air he was generating move across my skin. I eyed his every move, waiting for the right moment to strike. His blood red eyes watched me, the flames of a fire seemed to flicker in them. His weapon moved with such grace and his moves like that of a striking tiger.

Though I waited, waited for the right moment. "Well aren't you going to attack, or are you afraid?" Dark Link snickered as his hand gestured for me to come forth. "Afraid of you!?" "Your more of a fool then I thought." "You surprise me Dark Link." "I thought you said you were going to show me just how rough you can play." A small smile crossed my face as I saw the burning rage twist Dark Link's face. "Be careful of what you wish for." "Cause you might just GET IT!" Dark Link's face twisted into a vicious smile as he lunged forward again. Raising my weapon again, I prepared to defend myself. A sudden flash of metal blazed as my weapon met his. Using all my strength, I fought to push his sword back. My wrists started to buckle under the immense power that Dark Link was putting into his sword, as he tried to pin me under it. I felt my heart starting to beat faster, felt sweat beading my face. I continued to push forward, forcing my all into my only hope, my Phoenix Circles.

"Your weak Jenna." "Why don't you just surrender to me and I will go easy on you." "The hope your holding onto is not going to save you now." Dark Link said bitterly, thrusting his sword forward, pushing it closer to my throat. "You infidel!" "I will never concede to the likes of you!" I spat, my eyes narrowing. "Then die bitch!"

With a swift move of his sword, Dark Link knocked my Phoenix Circles out of my hands, sending them flying across the room. With a gasp, I backed up only to be met by a swift kick to my legs, sending me crashing to the floor and sending a spray of water into the air. I watched as the twisted figure of Link loomed over me, sword pointed at my throat. With another sinister laugh, he grabbed me by the tunic and threw me across the room, sending me flying across the water and into the twisted tree. With a loud thud, I fell to the ground, stunned and hurt. Trying to shake off the pain I was now feeling, I opened my eyes only to see Dark Link, advancing on his counter part.

With one last look back at me, his blood red eyes flickered with and evil glow as a sinister smile crossed his face. "Nothing is going to save both of you now." His chilling laugh filled the room again, causing it to ring in my ears. Dazed, I looked around the room and saw my Phoenix Circles just a few feet from where I sat. I tried to get up, but my leg was hurt badly, so I fell back down. Trying to drag myself, I got with in arms length of them, when a sudden flash of metal knocked my weapons further away. I looked up and saw Dark Link standing over me. "Ah…ah…ah…I cannot have you retrieve your weapons now can I?" He said in a sinister laugh as he waved a finger in front of him. "Now get back to where you were!" He said as his foot connected me in the jaw, causing me to fly back into the twisted tree. "Now stay put this time, I will be back for you shortly!" He screeched as he turned and strode back towards Link.

Lying there I felt my whole world starting to fall upon me. Its hopeless." I thought to myself as I huddled against the evil looking tree. "I failed miserably." "I failed Link." "My son, Link Jr." "What have I done?" "Its all over now, I failed them both." Burying my head in my hands, I started to cry. I felt as if I betrayed both Link and our son. Now our son will be orphaned, Link and I prisoners to this twisted evil being. As I thought there was no hope left, I heard a distant voice call out to me in my mind. Suddenly the void opened up and a flame rose in my mind. As the connection between Link and I was established, he called out to me. I floated in the emptiness, moved towards the flame. I saw Link's image dance within its red glow, as his voice called out from it. "Jenna my love, you cannot give up, you cannot give in." "But he is just too strong, what can I do?" I said to him telepathically. "My love, search for the strength within." "Look into your heart and there will you find the answer." Then the void shattered around me, causing the flame to flicker out and our connection to break.

Suddenly I felt something hot surge threw me. It raced threw my bones, raced threw my every vein, radiating to the very center of my being. My skin felt like it was burning, as if I was in a fire and the blood within me felt like it was boiling. A sudden burst of pain shot threw me bringing me to my knees, my screams filing into the air. I felt my hands starting to burn, and as I looked down at them, flames were dancing on the palms of my hands.

I screeched as the flames rose into mini fires, its heat making sweat bead my face. The heat inside my body surged towards my hands, fueling the fires. And I felt a wave of blinding heat surround me, as my eyes watered. As the fires raged threw me, I felt something within me snap. Instincts of a pure fiery rage burst threw me, as an unknown fiery wind lifted me up surrounding my within its flames. My hair whipped around my shoulders and my dress whipped around my ankles as a scorching wind started to fill the room.

Standing inside the mists of a hellish burning blaze my eyes narrowed as Dark Link suddenly realized what was going on. Just as his hooded head slowly turned to face the fiery hell that was looming over him, my hands rose as tunnels of fire shot out, snaking towards Dark Link with a burning vengeance. When the fiery hell connected with him, his twisted cries tore into the air as the fires engulfed him. As I moved forward, the air begun to fill with a crackling sound as lightning danced across the ceiling. The water in the room began to surge, creating a rushing of waves as the water pounded the walls. Then the ground started shaking, causing cracks to appear on the walls and small crevasses to open in the floor.

I watched as Dark Link's sneer shone threw the hell that engulfed him. He dropped into the swelling waters, dousing the fire, causing heated steam and smoke to rise from his charred clothes. "You wretched bitch!" "I should have killed you!" He cursed, as he rose from the water, his face twisting into a devilish sneer. "You're right, you should have killed me when you had the chance." "You're a fool, now its time to die you evil beast!" Raising my hands into the air, I summoned my powers and combined them into a fiery hell as it descended upon the shadowy evil while lightning and fire reined on him from the sky. The water surged beneath his feet as the floor shook under him, causing him to collapse to the ground. I watched as the Dark Link screamed, trying to fend off the hell that was upon him. But it was useless.

As the attack continued, I gracefully moved over to him. Lifting a hand up, I cried into the air, the sound piercing the howling noises cascading threw the room. And with all my strength I called upon my new powers combining them all into a gigantic energy ball of pure destruction. With a flick of my wrist, the energy ball descended upon the Dark Being, engulfing him. With his last screams of agony, the energy ball imploded taking Dark Link with it. The chair reaction from the explosion sent me flying backwards and into a wall. Lying on the floor in the water, I looked around the shattered room and saw the elements still raging. With my last ounce of strength, I raised my head up high as a blinding white light ascended from my body and filled the room causing all to go calm once more.

When I awoke, Link was sitting beside me, holding me in his dusty arms. Looking up at him, his eternal blue eyes stared deeply into mine. "Your awake my love, oh goddesses I thought I lost you!" "How are you feeling?" He said as he stroked my arm. "Ouch…oh my head hurts." I winced when I tried to move. "Take it easy my love, you landed into a wall." Rubbing my head I felt something cold and wet. Lowering my hand I saw blood on my fingers, then the sight of the room caught my eye. "Oh my Goddesses….what the hell happened here!?" I said in a raspy voice. "You don't remember?" Link questioned. I just shook my head.

"While I was bound to the wall, I watched helplessly as Dark Link sent you crashing into the tree that was there." "When you tried to regain your weapon, Dark Link caught you and kicked your weapon away, then kicked you back into the tree." " The next thing I knew, you were standing in the center of the room, your body on fire." "Then I felt a strong searing wind fill the room as pillars of flame shot out from your hands. " "The last thing I remember was that all hell broke loose and a strange ball of energy engulfed Dark Link, destroying him." "Those haunting screams he let out before he died, I swear I will never forget that."

"When I awoke, I was lying on the floor covered with dust and debris." "I begun to look around the room for you, and when I found you, you were lying on the floor unconscious and covered in blood." "I thought my worst fears came true, I thought I had lost you." I watched as tears welled up in Link's jeweled eyes. He leaned forward and held me close. Closing my eyes I laid my head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. I was still over whelmed, by what Link had just told me. I had no memory of those events. "Did I really have control over the elements?" I thought to myself. "What really happened here?" "Did I really cause…..this?" I glanced around the shattered room in disbelief. "How could I have caused such destruction?" Lowering my eyes I looked at my hands again. Aside from the blood that was caked on them, I saw nothing on them that could have let me "Shoot Fire" from them. With a sigh, I looked back up at Link. "Link my love…can we go home?" With a smile he nodded as we got up and slowly made our way out of the strange mangled room.


	18. A Newfound Power

Emerging from the Water Temple, Link and I ascended from Lake Hylia and into the bright sunlight. The storm had stopped and all was quiet. We held onto each other as we made our way to our horses. Midnight Star and Star Dancer had found themselves some grass to gnaw on that had pushed its way up threw the snow. We pushed our way threw the deep snow and up to our awaiting horses.

Link helped me into my saddle, then he removed the Iron Boots and replaced them with his regular ones, buckled the Master Sword back around his back, fastened his saddlebags, then mounted Midnight Star. Looking back at me one last time he smiled. "Oh by the way my love, I managed to retrieve these." Raising his hand he held up my Phoenix Circles. I looked at him with a smile then took the weapon and fastened it to my belt. Then I nodded I was ready, I glimpsed back at the lake one last time before we booted our horses in the legs and headed for home leaving the Water Temple behind.

When we reached home, we dismounted and ushered the horses back into the stable. Then we went into the house. After we walked, in I saw Ruto sitting by the fire with our little son. When she looked up at us, her eyes grew big with shock. Oh my Goddesses…what the hell happened to you two?" Removing the tattered Zora Tunic, I staggered to the couch and sat down. "We got the shit beat out of us." I replied darkly. I watched as Link removed his damp cloak and scabbard then staggered over to the couch and sat down beside me. "Got the shit beat out of you…by who?!" Ruto questioned again with worry and shock. I looked directly into the Zora's concerned eyes. "It's a long story Ruto, are you up to it?" She nodded back in response.

After we explained about our terrifying experience inside the Water Temple, Ruto's eyes stared at us in pure shock. "Oh my Goddesses…Jenna you have powers over the elements?" Ruto said with shock in her voice. "I'm not sure, I have no memory of the events Link described to me." "The last thing I remember, I was being knocked into the tree after Dark Link broke threw my defenses." "But Link said I destroyed his counter part inside a Hugh energy ball." I sighed shaking my head. "I still don't understand it, I never had powers like that before." "Maybe they were dormant until now." Ruto added. "It's a possibility." Link said. "Hummm…you have a point, but I wonder what could have activated it." I responded skeptically. "Maybe it was activated threw the immense anger, you experienced when Dark Link attacked you." Link said as he took a sip of his honey tea. I pondered the thought, wondering if that could be what happened, but it still sounded too farfetched. "I think I should go see Princess Zelda tomorrow." "Maybe she can help answer this." I said as I looked at Ruto. "Well I think that's a wise decision, maybe she can help." Ruto said as Link nodded in agreement. Looking over at Link, his eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. For a moment I was able to read his mind threw them, only to have the connection break.

"Well it's been a long day." "I'm tired and I want to get cleaned up, lets call it a day." I said as I eyed Link over. "You can stay here tonight Ruto." "I still don't think it would be wise for you to head back to Zora's Domain until morning." I said as I handed Ruto a pillow and blankets. "Thank you kindly." Ruto returned appreciatively as she took the blankets from me and proceeded to make a place for herself by the fire. "I'm going to send Lilly and Navi to sleep down here tonight, if you should need anything, they'll get it for you." I said as Ruto nodded in return.  
"Yawn" "Well I'm heading up, coming Link?" I asked him tiredly. "Yes my love, I need to clean up as well." He said as he ascended the stairs behind me.

As I prepared our bath, Link was busy removing the tattered clothes from his body. While I watched the water swell in the tub from the heat, I begun to think of what Link said. The notion that I might have powers over the elements frightened me, since I had no idea if I would even be able to control such power. I just hoped that if I had such power, that I would be able to take control of it.

When the water was ready, I removed my tattered and torn dress, and call for Link to join me. Slipping down into the water, it was a relief to finally remove the dust and dirt from my body. I slipped over to Link and into his muscular arms. I huddled against him as he took the wash rag and begun to clean my wounds and scrub away the dried blood. As I laid there, inside Link's strong arms, I felt secure, felt protected. Even in light of what befell us that day, I was glad that I went with him. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't. He could have still been prisoner to his evil counter part. Though everything that happened that day still haunted me, it haunted my dreams. And that night, was the first night when sleep evaded me.

Morning came and the morning sun washed threw the window and into the room. I opened my sleepless eyes and stirred out of bed. I walked over to the crib where our son laid. His sweet little face was so innocent as he slept peacefully in his crib with his fairy Aria snuggled next to him. I reached in and gently brushed my fingers across his soft cheek, smiling to myself as I watched him sleep. "I love you my son." "I don't know what would've happened to you if you lost us." A single tear trickled down my face. "Don't worry my son, the face of death isn't going to keep us away from you." I said as I gently placed a little kiss on his forehead.

Rising, I walked over to the other side of the bed where Link was sleeping and knelt down beside him. Taking my hand, I gently brushed his fine blonde hair out from over his eyes and placed my lips close to his. Softly I kissed his firm lips, tasting the honey still on them from the tea he drank the night before. Then a glint caught my eye as he opened his beautiful jeweled eyes. "Hi." I said to him softly. "Hi." He whispered back. "We should head over to the castle soon." I said, kissing him again.

Stirring out of bed, Link yawned then got up and went to dress his bandages while I went to check on Ruto and prepare breakfast. Descending the staircase, I saw Ruto's sleeping form on the floor in front of the fire. Glancing around the room, I noticed Lilly and Navi sleeping on the mantel of the fireplace. Softly I called for our fairies. "Lilly, Navi, wake up." Stirring, Lilly looked over at me. Then sleepily she got up and flew over. "Whats wrong Jenna?" She said as she muffled a yawn. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how Ruto was doing. "Did she sleep well last night?" I questioned, concern filling my eyes. "She did just fine, the only thing she asked for in the middle of the night was she needed some water to wet her body, since she had remained too long out of the water." "Is she ok now?" I questioned Lilly.

Just then, Ruto stirred awake as she sat up, her sky blue eyes watching us. "Morning, how do you feel Jenna?" Ruto questioned as she muffled a yawn. "Still a little sore, but I didn't sleep well, that day is still haunting me." My face faltered as I felt the effects of that day coming back again. Rising and walking over to me, Ruto put a hand on my shoulder, as she sought to give me comfort. "I think it would be wise if you and Link head to the castle soon." The Zora returned with a worried glance. "Maybe your right. " "But what about you, aren't you still weak?" A look of concern crossed my face as I eyed her over. "Don't worry about me Jenna, I can manage." You and Link have already done enough." Nodding, I hugged the gentle Zora. "Thank you Ruto." I said happily as she smiled back.  
After breakfast, Link and I saddled the horses and headed for the castle. With one last look back, I waved to Ruto as she disappeared into the tunnel leading back to Zora's Domain. "I think we should get going." Link stated as he glanced over at me. I secured Link jr in his portable carrier, then booted Star Dancer in the legs and followed Link. Snow kicked up behind our horse's powerful hooves as they dug into the ground, unearthing it. Leaving the Lost Woods and entering Hyrule field, I saw that snow still blanketed most of everything and a slight winter chill lingered in the air. I felt my body heat up as the cold tingled my senses. Getting nervous, I urged my mare to move faster. I watched as Hyrule castle started to loom over us. Approaching it, the drawbridge lowered and we proceeded to cross. The sound of our horse's hooves made a clopping sound as we crossed the wood bridge.

Upon entering the Market Place, I heard it bustling with activity as people went about their daily wares. We slowed our horses to a trot and headed for the gates to the castle, the sound of their hooves made a clicking sound on the stone pathway as we went. When we reached the first gate, I saw that my good old friend Perrino was on duty. "Hello my old friend how are you?" I called out to him. Smiling back at me he spoke. "Hello Mistress Jenna, I've been fine." "Do you wish to see the Princess today?" Nodding in response, he raised the gate and allowed us to pass. "Thanks my friend." I said as we rode past. We went up the small path that lead to the main gate. When we reached it, the guards opened it then went to summon Princess Zelda.

Upon her arrival, she wore a surprised look. "What brought you here in this terrible cold?" She questioned. "Zelda, we have to talk, it's important." Link said sternly. Her expression changing, she called the stable hands to take our horses to the Royal Stable, then led us inside. Then we were taken to the study. Once there, Zelda ordered for the servants to bring refreshments, and warm blankets. Link and I sat down on a cushioned couch while Zelda sat in a chair across from us. "So…tell me what is of such great importance that you two came all the way here in the chilling cold with your little son?" Zelda questioned, worry cracking in her voice. "Its about Jenna, Princess…we had a very….ummm….disturbing encounter in the Water Temple yesterday." Link said solemnly. "WHAT?!…Water Temple, what were you two doing there?" Zelda cried, her eyes wide with shock. "It's a long story my friend, do you have time?" I asked. "I have all the time in the world." Zelda replied crossing her arms.

After we told her about our encounter with Dark Link, and about my supposed control over the elements. I watched as Zelda's eyes widened, pure shock and terror filled into them. "Dark Link…..control over the elements…..Jenna's body on fire!?" "What the hell….?" Zelda said in a choked voice. "Zelda my friend, I still don't quite understand it myself." "That is why we are here, you being a sage, almost as powerful as Rauru, we thought you could help." I said, then my eyes lowered, turning towards the fireplace and staring down into the flames. "If I really have such power…I'm afraid I might not be able to control it." I heard Zelda rustle, then rise and walk over to me. Gently she placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her, her blue eyes glowing with concern. "Don't worry my friend, we will find out if such power runs threw your veins, and if you do, then I will help you master control over it." Smiling, she looked into my eyes and a wash of calm ran threw me. I looked back over at Link and establishing a connection between us, I begun to talk to him telepathically.

"Don't worry my sweet love…Zelda knows what she's doing." "I have full confidence in her abilities." Link said, his voice floating threw my mind. "I believe you my love, she has always had great abilities." "I just hope that this isn't much on her. " I called back to him. "Just trust in her my wife, she knows what she's doing. " Link responded. "I love you Link." I cooed softly into his mind. "I love you too my sweet heart." I felt Link's presence fill into me, as he warmed my body, warmed my soul and at that point I was in peace. "Don't forget my love, I will always be here for you." Saying a few more words we broke our special connection and rejoined the speaking world.

Zelda, Link and I wrapped ourselves in our cloaks, called Impa to care for little Link, then headed out into the palace garden. We walked threw the ankle deep snow and sat down on the marble benches. Link sat next to me, and Zelda across from me. I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body trying to keep out the chill. Then I directed my attention to Zelda.

"First off…we need to establish a connection between you and the power." Zelda finally said. "Lets work with the fire element first." "I want you to focus, clear your mind of all thoughts and concentrate on a single flame." She said calmly. I closed my eyes and slowly my mind cleared of all thoughts. I felt the void open up around me, sending me into a darkness. I floated around in the blackness, searching for the flame. I watched, waited, then suddenly I saw a glow as a small flame begun to rise. "Do you see it?" Zelda inquired. "Yes…yes I do." I responded as I watched the flame in my mind slowly start to dance.

"Now concentrate on it, make it a part of you." Zelda stated again. I stared at the flame…focused on it, tried to make it a part of me. Then I reached out for it, tried to touch it. When my hand grazed over it, I felt a burning sensation, and jerked my hand back. "OUCH….dammit." I cried as the flame flickered out and the void shattered. "What happened?" Zelda asked, watching me cradle my hand. "It burnt me when I tried to touch it." I returned angrily, cradling my throbbing hand. "Hmmm…you physically felt something, but you didn't concentrate on it enough to control it." "Lets try it again."

I cleared my mind of all thoughts and the void opened up around me once more. Again I tried to concentrate on the flame that rose up in my mind. Focused on making it a part of me. This time I felt its warmth against my skin as it flickered wildly in front of me. Once more I reached for it as I slowly lowered my hands beneath it and taking it gently into my hands. I felt its heat on my palms as I slowly took hold of it. Then I brought it close to me, peered into its reddish glow, saw my own reflection dancing among it. As I held the warm flame in my hands, it danced wildly across my fingers as it became a part of me, a part of my very being.

Then I heard a voice call out to me. "Jenna…..look." I opened my eyes and saw an amazing sight. There on my finger tips were two flames dancing across them. My eyes grew big as I looked from Zelda to Link, who were just as wide eyed as me. "Oh…my Goddesses…I did it." "I really did it." I cried as a tear ran down my cheek. "Then its true…you really do have elemental powers." Zelda returned shocked. I looked at her then to my hands. I watched as the flames danced across my fingertips, its glow reflecting off the palms of my hands. I played with it, moved my fingers around as the flames danced from one finger to another. I giggled as the flames moved with my hands, and jumped when I flicked a finger. Then suddenly the flames flickered out and a small fire rose in the palms of my hands. "What happened?" Zelda asked worried. I looked at her slowly graying eyes then faltered to the small fire in my hand. "I just thought of a small fire in my hands then poof…the flames on my fingertips went out and this rose up in my hands."

"Jenna… Zelda clasped her hands over he mouth, you really do have control over the elements." "The power was really inside you all this time…it just took something drastic to happen in your life for it to activate." I stared at her wide eyed, unable to move. "You mean I was born with this ability?" I said my voice raspy from shock. "It's a possibility, or maybe something happened to you during your life where you acquired it from somewhere." "Do you have any recollection of anything strange that happened to you before your encounter in the Water Temple?" Zelda asked. I thought for a moment. Tried to remember if I ever had anything really strange happen to before my encounter with Dark Link.

But the only thing I remembered where something drastic ever happened to me, was when my parents died. "Nothing has happened that I remember, only thing is when my parents died when I was a little girl." I returned solemnly "Hmmm…do you think your parents ever had any special abilities?" Zelda questioned. "Well I remember when we would have dry spells on the farm where I'm from, my mother would sing to the sky and it would rain." "I also remember that my father was always good with the earth." "Our farm always was prosperous, the crops my father grew were always the best in our village." I looked back down at the small glowing fire in my hands as its gentle warmth, warmed the chill from my body.

"Jenna…there is no other explanation." "Your parents must have had some elemental powers, and it transferred to you." "But both of them seemed to only have one power." "Your mother with the power of water, and your father with the power of earth." "But one thing still has me baffled, how did you come to possess the power of wind and fire?" Zelda asked in amassment.

I watched the puzzled looks that appeared on Zelda and Link's faces. Never had they encountered someone in Hyrule with control over the elements. Stories of Hylian's possessing elemental powers only existed in the dark ages of Hyrule. Most thought that the people who possessed such powers were thought to have died out hundreds of years ago. Stories for told that if one who possess powers over the elements should ever show up in Hyrule, then the land will truly be blessed. Protected by the one with powers of the ancients. But no one ever thought the stories were true. It was told to be only a myth, but now that one did show up, would this be Hyrule's great protector? With the thought that Gannon might somehow return, would I be the one to protect Hyrule from such darkness?

I looked at Link and Zelda, who were staring at me with blank stares. "I believe that when she was born, the powers of earth and water transferred from her parents, but she must have been born with her own set of powers." "That would explain her power over fire and wind." Link added his calm stare upon my face. Zelda just looked from me to him. Her face expressionless.

Then her gaze landed on the small fire in my hands. "Jenna…there are stories that once in the dark ages of Hyrule, there were Hylians that once possessed powers over the elements, but it was believed that they all died out in the time of the (10)Great War of the Lands." "This devastating war befell Hyrule hundreds of years ago, killing half of Hyrule's population." "But it was believed that it was the (11)" Silverlites" or elemental users, that were the ones who saved Hyrule and ended the Great War." "The stories also state that if a "Silverlite" should ever return to Hyrule, the land would be blessed with peace and prosperity." Zelda's gaze fell on me, her expression warm yet serious. "I'm not too sure if you could be a descended of the Silverlites, but one thing is sure, you are an elemental user." Zelda said her eyes reflecting the glow of the fire still burning in my hands.

"I think we should continue the training of your powers, Jenna." "We need to make sure you can fully control the elements." I nodded in agreement but one thought flashed into my mind. "Zelda my friend, I have one question." "I just thought of something, you said that my parents transferred their powers to me when I was conceived, but what about our son?" "Do you think its possible that Link jr. might have acquired the powers as well?" I said as Link looked at me with shock. "I never thought of that…yes it might just be possible." "But he may still be too young to tell." "Even though if that is possible, the thought of Silverlites still existing is one of the greatest things to happen to Hyrule." Then Zelda's gaze shifted to Link. "You truly have a very special wife Link." "A possible descended of the great Silverlites." Zelda said happily.

I watched as Link's gaze shifted to me. His powerful arms embraced me as his gentle lips kissed mine. For a moment I was in another world as Link's gentle kiss warmed my soul. And I knew at that moment, that even if I was one of the Silverlites, Link would always be with me, always be at my side.

I looked into Link's eyes one last time then looked back to Zelda. The fire danced in my hand as if it was alive, causing her expression to change into a happy one. I giggled as I did tricks with my new found power. I was now more then I had become. I became something different. Some one of great power and of legend.

It was later determined that I was a descended of the great Silverlite race. My powers were of the great elements. I was trained under Zelda and I became someone of great power. Now I'm one of Hyrule's most powerful protectors, here to help the "Hero of Time" my love, protect the land from evil. Under the training of the Sages, I became one of the Sacred Realm, the one chosen by the Goddesses to protect the Legendary Triforce


	19. Life Resumes (Anniversary Night)

A year has passed since I discovered that I was a descended of the Silverlite race. I became appointed under the Goddesses to protect the Legendary Triforce along with the "Hero of Time". And became one of the most powerful in all of Hyrule. Though life resumed between Link and I. Our son was now a year and half old. He was now walking and has learned to speak certain words. Epona gave birth to her colt just two weeks after the Water Temple incident and is now pregnant again. The beautiful colt she gave birth to is female with a brown body, white mane and tail with a black mussel and black patches around her hooves. The youngling is now a year old. Link has prospered in the military. He is now fleet general of the king's entire army. Link was promoted after he stopped an assassination attempt on the King's life six months ago. Lilly and Navi have been keeping us protected. Over the last year they had helped keep our livestock safe from the wolfos that sill roamed the Lost Woods. Our farm was prospering, the crops were producing fine vegetables that year. And our fruit trees were producing unusual size fruit. And I'm now four months pregnant.

Our life together was nothing like ever before. The love Link and I share bonded even deeper over the last year. We had been married for almost two years now. Our second anniversary was in just a few days. I had been planning for days to have a very special anniversary this year. So I had gone to Cantara City to get Link a very special gift. I had saved my rupees for the entire year and I managed to get him a gold hilted dagger encrusted with jewels and a gold dragon pendant. I was going to make this year one to remember.

Then the day had arrived. The day of our anniversary. I nearly had spent the entire day preparing for the most romantic evening ever. I had Zelda take Link jr., Aria and our fairies to stay with her and Impa at the castle for the night so Link and I could be alone. While I prepared dinner, I got into a sexy red dress and got all the "extras" we would need to have a memorial night. Then I lit all the candles around the room and put out the oil lamps to create a romantic setting. After I finished preparing dinner, I lit the candles on the table, put the food out and waited for Link.

About ten minuets later, I heard a horse coming up to the stable. I removed my apron and rushed to the door to great my "hero" home. As Link entered the door his eyes widened. "Oh my Goddesses…you look sexy tonight my love." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his arms kissing me forcefully. Then we drew apart and I looked into his sexy jeweled eyes. "I love you my sweet love, how I missed you today." "And I as well." Link said as he handed me a bouquet of roses, then he pulled me inside closing the door. When he scanned the room, he was in shock. "Wow my love…this all looks great." Link said as his eyes sparkled under the candlelight. " "Happy anniversary my love." I said as I handed him the gift. "Thank you sweet heart." He returned as he put his gift down on the table. Then he went into the pouch he had at his belt and pulled out a gold box. "Happy anniversary too my goddess." Link said softly as he handed the golden wrapped box to me. I took it and opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a gold Triforce pendant encrusted with diamonds and matching earrings. "Oh my Goddesses…I just love it! " I cried as tears welled up in my eyes. Then Link took the necklace and put it on around my neck. "It looks beautiful on you. "Link said as he started kissing my slender neck. As he bit down gently on my neck, I turned my head to face him as I stroked the back of his neck.

"Mmmm….Link, you should go open your gift. "I whispered softly into his pointed ear. Link moved his head down and started kissing my shoulder. "Your right my love, I'm going to open it now." He walked back over to the table and took the box into his hand, then pulled the ribbon off and opened it. "Holy crap….oh my goddesses I love you!" He said as he held the gold dagger encrusted with jewels in his hands. Taking the dagger he swished it into the air a few time before putting it into the sheath I provided for him. Then I walked into his arms again and looked into his rippling blue eyes. "Did you see what else was in the box?" I said softly as I put my hands against his muscular chest. "There's more?" Link said with surprise. "Look under the tissue my love." Rustling the tissue aside his eyes widened with shock as he held the gold dragon pendant in his broad hand. "You're the greatest my dear wife." Link said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms once again.

Slowly he lowered his head down again, his breath tickled my skin as he gently nibbled on my neck causing ripples of pleasure to run down my spine. I reached up and ran my hand down his cheek as small moans of pleasure escaped passed my lips. Then I felt his lips move slowly up my neck, then to my mouth as he kissed me forcefully, his tongue slipping past my lips. As out tongues entwined I felt his hands trickling up my sides as he started sliding down the straps of my dress. My body started quivering under his gentle touch as he slid the top of my dress down freeing my breasts. He took his hand and gently ran it over my breast, his fingers teasing the nipple, causing it to become erect, turning it into a small hard pebble. The sensation of his fingers caressing my sensitive nipples sent shocks of pleasure threw my body, causing louder moans to pass my lips.

Gently he pushed me into the living room, by the fire as he continued to pulled my dress slowly down my body, then letting it drop to the floor as his eyes hungrily drank in my nakedness. Then he laid me down, getting on top of me as his lips moved back to mine, his tongue entering my mouth again. I let my hands run up under his tunic, feeling my way to the top as I gently pulled it off and tossed it aside. Then Link begun to slowly kiss his way down my body, first to my neck, to crevice between my breasts, then stopping at the navel as he kissed and caressed it with his tongue. Link continued to assault my body with his lips and tongue, causing my body to shudder with feelings of pleasure and ecstasy as I reached up and slipped off his white undergarment, exposing the rest of his heavenly naked body. The candlelight reflected off his immaculate skin, as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me, forcing our lips to meet again. As we kissed deeply, passionately, our tongues intertwining once again, I had begun to feel his heart beating along side mine as the connection between us became full.

Then we drew apart and he slowly rose up, taking one hand and gently running it over my breasts again, his fingertips teasing the hard mounds as the other slid its way down my body, first to my thighs, then between my legs. Then his hand pressed down into me as his fingers slid past the lips of my flower, causing my back to arc as a loud moan moved out my mouth and tore into the air. Then I cried out in ecstasy again as his fingers probed upward and brushed against my clitoris, causing it to fill with blood and become hard. It felt soo good. Felt soo intense. My whole body convulsed, shuddered as he teased the clit by rolling the hard sensitive part between his fingers. Then my body suddenly convulsed when he slid his fingers further down and gently pushed two fingers deep inside me, the new sensation causing my back to arc again as my soft moans suddenly turned into loud tiger cries.

"Oh...my Goddesses….grrrr...Link..more baby...LINK!" I screamed in pure ecstasy as his gentle steady made my legs quake. Then he pushed his fingers in deeper, his thrusts reaching back to my G spot while his other hand teased the hard mounds on my breasts. Then Link quickened his attacks as he sensed that my body was starting to be thrust over the edge. This combination of attacks Link was placing upon my shuddering, pulsating body caused my back arc and twisted, while my cries of ecstasy tore into the air. Slowly I started to climax and when he rubbed his fingers against the most sensitive spot inside me, I screamed out as my body was finally thrust over the edge and into heaven ….."UNGH…OH MY GODDESSES…..LINK!" I cried as I gushed down Link's hand, the warm juices dripping threw his fingers.

Falling back panting I looked into his sexy blue eyes as I saw a burning desire glowing in them. Then I got up and put my lips near his, whispering softly to him against them. "Now my love, it my turn." I said seductively as I reached up and clasped my hands on his broad shoulders and gently pushed him onto the floor. After I pushed him down on the floor, I straddled him, laying my hands against his chest as I begun to slowly trickle my fingers-tips over his hard muscular body. His body quivered under my touch as soft moans rose up from his throat and out his mouth.

I let my soft hands trace over the muscular outlines of his infatuated body, feeling the silkiness of his immaculate skin. Quietly I watched as his eternal blue eyes pierced me, silently eating my body with a hungry desire. I continued running my hands softly, caressingly over his hard body, causing him to moan softly, his muscles contracting and releasing under my touch. Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his neck, letting my tongue trace over his skin, tasting him. I wanted nothing more than to taste every bit of flesh before me, to swallow its taste and savor its delicious feeling. Pressing my lips down harder, I bit softly against his wonderful skin, as I started to suckle on his neck, causing Link to groan out loud. After a little bit of teasing, I slowly kissed my way down his body, my tongue tracing behind my lips as I made my way down to the swollen organ between his legs.  
Slowly I took the head of his member into my mouth, teasing the tender tip with my tongue. Then slowly I moved to his shaft, caressing it with my tongue as I slowly licked up and down it. While I caressed his member with my lips and tongue, Link's soft moans soon turned into loud cries of pleasure and ecstasy. I felt his body quivering under my gentle hands as I ran one up over his body, his loud cries of ecstasy filling the room. Then Link let out a loud tiger like cry when I took his member fully into my mouth, engulfing it. Slowly I moved my lips up and down the shaft, dragging my tongue up the tender underside as I went. Little by little I begun to up the movement, causing Link to cry out in pure bliss as I caused waves of pure pleasure to go surging threw his body, the fire radiating to his lower organs. Then I found a rhythm and he started breathing faster as I started to take him over the edge. His heart started racing, his cries filled the room. And finally when I took his nut sack and caressed it with my hand, it was his undoing. Link let out a loud tiger like cry as he reached his peak…"Oh…Goddesses JENNA!"….he cried releasing his essence into my mouth.

He fell back panting and I looked up and into his eyes as I swallowed, tasting the sweetness of him. Slowly I moved back to his lips and kissed him passionately, the taste of him still on my lips. Then I felt his hands embrace me as he gently rolled me over onto my stomach. Straddling my legs, I felt his member at the entrance of my pussy as he slowly slid his hard organ inside. As he started to penetrate deeper, I felt him move forward as his mouth begun pressing down against my neck again. I felt my body beginning to convulse as his steady gentle thrusts caused me to cry out like a female tiger, ecstasy filling each note. His mouth pressed harder against my neck as he gently bit on it, his tiger like groans being muffled against my skin. Then he thrust himself deeper into me, causing my body to shudder in pure bliss, my nails digging into the floor as my groans soon turned into loud cries of ecstasy. He continued to bite down on my neck and back in unison with his steady thrusts sending waves of eternal bliss to go surging threw my body, threw my every vein, as my loud tiger like cries tore into the air.

I moved under him, teased him, causing him to bite down even more as he started pushing himself harder into me, his groans being filled with an angry tone. I cried out again as I bucked up against Link, my body shuddering in immense bliss, until an even more violent spasm raged it, causing me to scream out in mind boggling pleasure. Then I felt myself being taken over the edge, his tiger like groans passing his lips each time he bit down, dominating me like a male tiger mating. I cried out to him, bucked up against his legs, forcing him in deeper as I felt myself starting to climax. He started to thrust harder into my body, as he bit down harder against the nape of my neck, his groans getting louder as he started to reach his peak. I pushed up against him as he thrust down hard again, our cries filled the air as I was finally thrust over the edge. With one last thrust, I bucked up against Link one last time as I climaxed, my cries filling the air as I gushed down his legs. Then Link was sent over the edge, he bucked his head back and cried out as he released his essence deep inside me.

I collapsed to the floor panting, my body shuddering violently as I trying to move under Link, but he bit back down on my neck again as his hands held tightly down onto my arms. Still connected, the immense sexual feelings still surged threw our bodies as the after effects of our orgasms tingled in our lower organs causing us to thrust for more. Fighting with what strength he had left, Link thrust himself down into me again, forcing himself to reach a second peak. He started biting down on my neck and back again, grunting like a male tiger as he continued to thrust himself deeper inside my tired sweaty body, pushing to climax a second time.

Feeling the strength leaving my body, I screamed, hissed, as I forced my trembling body up against his, desperately trying to reach a second peak. He too fought for the strength, as he forced his exhausted body down onto mine, his mouth sinking down harder onto my neck causing a combination of pain and pleasure to go surging threw my every vein. I screamed into the air, my nails digging into the floor as I fought to go on. Pushing my exhausted body up against his, I forced him deeper as I felt myself slowly starting to climax again. I cried out to Link, grunting like a female tiger to urge him on as I felt my body starting to be thrust over the edge yet again. He returned my calls as tiger like sounds escaped passed his lips. Then I felt him beginning to climax again, the fire in his lower organs sent raging shocks of pleasure threw his body, caused him cry out in immense bliss. We thrust against each other, our bodies trembling and convulsing while crying like tigers mating as we came to a full climax and exploded together one last time.

With one last gasp he collapsed on top of me, our bodies exhausted and dripping with sweat. He laid against my tired, shuddering body as he tried to catch his breath. We just laid there awhile shivering, trying to regain our strength, the after shocks of our orgasms still raged threw our hot sweaty bodies. Then I felt Link gently kiss and lick the light wounds he left on my back and neck as I heard him in my mind telling me how he enjoyed the experience we shared. "That was one of the best we had my love." He said to me in my mind. "It felt good, so good that I cannot wait until we do that again." "I love you so much, my sweet rose. "Link added with passion. "I love you too Link, I always will." I returned lovingly.

Slowly we separated as I rolled over and laid next to him. I looked into his eyes as the glow of the fire reflected off of them, causing small flames to dance within them. "I want this to be a memorable night my love." He returned as a look of passion and desire shone in those magnificent eyes. "I'm not done showing you just how much you mean to me." "As soon as I regain my strength, I'm going to give you more of my love." Link said softly as he traced a finger over my lips. Shocked with his sudden words, I leaned over and put my lips close to his. "You can do whatever you want to me my love, cause tonight, I'm yours for the taking." I whispered softly to him against his lips. Then Link grasped his hands around my face, pulling me close to him, locking my lips with his, blending a series of small passionate kisses, which soon turned into ones that were more deeper and forceful.

I felt his body beginning to relax as he slowly regained his strength, his breathing begun to even out and his heart slowed its beat. The after effects of our orgasms slowly started dissipating, leaving our bodies left with only the memory. Link gently pulled me against him and held me lovingly in his arms, his lips softly against my neck as the warmth of his body caused me to groan softly against his fine blonde hair. The feelings of our love making still pulsed threw my body, causing my lower organs to still cry for him in yearning. Feeling the pulses making my body wither in longing to feel him once more, I ran my hand down his cheek, causing his jeweled eyes to stare deeply into mine. "Mmmm….Link, are you ready for me again?" I cooed as I ran my hand seductively down his chest and over his soft member, causing him to become aroused once again.

His lips met my neck in response as he placed soft kisses on it. Then he softly kissed his way down to my breasts, his mouth resting on one of my nipples as he started to gently suckle on it. Soft moans of pleasure passed my lips as he nibbled gently on my nipple causing it to become erect. Then I clasped my hands around his muscular arms and broke his attack on my breasts as I slowly begun to lay him down once more. Straddling him again, I slowly slid down on his now swollen member, taking it slowly inside me. I drew a sharp breath as I rested against his pelvis, and begun to grind against him in a slow rocking motion, causing Link to moan loudly in ecstasy. Slowly at first then I upped the movements, causing violent spasms to rage threw our bodies, the loudest vocalizations yet escaping past our lips. As I pushed down onto him, my body withered as shocks of wonderful pleasure were sent through my every vein, my body screaming in ecstasy as I felt the muscles inside me contracting and releasing against his organ. Then I bucked my head back and screamed into the air as yet another violent spasm raged threw my body, causing it to wither in immense bliss. "Oh.…..my Goddesses…..yes…..Link…YES!" I screamed again, as I felt my body explode in pleasure, my nails digging down into his arms.

Link too cried out in immense bliss as I begun moving faster, grinding against his pelvis, his body shuddering violently, his heart beating faster as his broad hands grasped firmly against my breasts, his fingers probing the nipples. I begun to feel Link's heart beating in unison with mine, his voice ringing loudly threw my mind, our souls connected. Our bodies withered together as I pumped faster, the sheer ecstasy raged threw my body, radiating toward the nucleus between my legs. Then I thrust him deeper into me as I felt myself starting to climax. My body screaming and shuddering violently, as though I was electrified in his arms, as I felt Link push up against me, feeling him starting to climax. I bucked my head back as my cries tore into the air….UNGH…Link…Oh Goddesses….LINK! I screamed as I reached my peak and gushed down Link's legs, the juices dripping down his side and onto the floor. JENNA!….Link screamed as he climaxed, releasing into me again. Gasping for air, I crashed down on top of him, my body still shuddering and dripping with sweat.

I just laid there, embraced in Link's sweaty arms, our bodies still feeling the after shocks of our orgasms. My fingertips traced over the broad curvatures of Link's face, his eyes sparkling with loving glances. Then I nestled my cheek against his, my lips pressing softly against the lobe of his pointed ear. Slowly I traced the outlines of his sexy ear with my lips and tongue, stopping every so often to gently nibble on the lobe. I listened to the soft moans that passed Link's lips as I sweetly nibbled on the tip of his pointed ear, weaving my tongue in and around the blue hoop earring he wore at the top. I felt Link's heart beginning to beat slowly, his thoughts running softly in my mind, the connection between us full. Then I felt my eyes slowly beginning to drift, and I nestled my head against the silky skin of Link's chest, his arms holding me in a protective embrace, as I softly drifted off to sleep. This was one night I as not going to forget. Link surly made this a memorable night, one that appeared in my dreams more then once. Even during the times when we were separated, too far for us to communicate telepathically, I often dreamed of that night, the night where we expressed our deepest love for each other, from the special bond we share. A bond that cannot be broken.


	20. A New Friend

A few months later, Link and I were at Lake Hylia with our son and fairies on a family picnic, when the most amazing thing happened. I have always remembered stories being told me by my parents about a noble race of creatures called Griffins. It was told to me that these wise and noble creatures live in the (12)Black Mountains just north of (13)Dragonmount, which was a day's ride from Hyrule. I had never thought I would have ever met one of these noble creatures until now…..

Link and I had just unrolled the blanket for us to sit on while Lilly, Navi and Aria were playing with our son, when Link's ears twitched from a sudden noise. "Jenna…did you hear that?" Link asked his ears twitching. "Hear what my love?" I returned, giving him a sideways look. "I hear nothing." His ears twitched again. "You don't hear that noise honey?" "It sounds like something is whimpering." Link said again, his eyes scanning over the land on the other side of the lake. "I have no idea what you're hearing love, I still hear nothing." "I forget that you're not part Elvin, you're full human, that's probably why you don't hear it." "Half human, half Elvin people have stronger hearing then full humans." Link said quizzically, his eyes still scanning for the source of the faint noise.

"You never cease to amaze me Link , but you're probably right." "Do you have any idea where it's coming from?" I returned, my eyes watching him. He shook his head in response. "Not a clue, there's so many other noises mixed in with it that I cannot tell." Raising my head up, I sniffed the air, searching for a distinctive scent. I scanned the air, searched for something out of the ordinary, when a bitter scent of blood and sulfur hit my nose causing it to wrinkle in distaste. "Link…..I think I picked up something." "I smell a mixture of sulfur and blood coming from somewhere across the lake." I said as a worried look crossed Link's lean face. "I think something is wounded over there."

"Sulfur and blood?" "The only place I know of where sulfur is, is in the Black Mountains to the north of Dragonmount." "But what could be causing sulfur to mix with blood?" "And how would sulfur get this far south?" Link's gaze returned to the other side of the lake. "I think we should send the fairies to go check it out." "I agree, they have better sight and smell then we do." I think they will have better luck in finding out where the sounds and smell is coming from." I returned, my body shaking slightly from an uneasy feeling. "Lilly, Navi, Aria come quickly, its of great importance." Link called, his voice expressing urgency. I watched as the three small hovering lights came floating over to us, their glowing aura's flickering with wonderment. "What's wrong Link, did something bad happen?" Navi asked. "We need you Lilly and Aria to check out something on the other side of the lake."

"What is wrong over there?" "Did you hear wolfos or something?" Aria asked worried. "No it's not that, but I heard something that sounds like whimpering and Jenna smells blood mixed with sulfur coming from the other side of the lake." Link said his blue eyes filled with concern. "Sulfur…..what….oh by the goddesses the only place where sulfur comes from is in the Black Mountains?!" Lilly returned her face twisting with shock. "How in the hell would sulfur have gotten this far south?" Aria questioned her blue aura, dimming slightly. "That's what we want to find out." Link returned. "I understand." "We will leave now." Navi said as she Lilly and Aria started to make their way across the lake. "Please be careful!" I yelled just before they got halfway across.

Link and I watched as they reached the other side and their glowing auras disappeared inside the thick foliage lining the bank. We sat and anxiously waited for their return. Minutes passed into what seemed like an eternity as they still did not return. Link and I started to grow worried, the minutes turning into long amounts of time. Then just as we agreed to go after them, I saw a small light emerge from the bank of trees just a short way from where they entered. I grabbed the sleeve of Link's green tunic and showed him the small light hovering over the bank. We started to worry as we only saw one light. Getting more worried with each passing minute, Link was getting ready to jump into the lake and swim across when two more small lights emerged from the trees and joined the one waiting by the bank.

Breathing a sigh of relief, we watched as the three small fairies made their way back across and joined us on the other side. With a look of distress, all three fairies turned a shade of bright yellow. "Link you and Jenna must hurry!" Navi cried, as she spun in a circle. "You will not believe this, but there's a wounded Griffin over there hiding among the trees." Link and I exchanged shocked glances. "A Griffin!?" We said in unison. "What in the hell would a Griffin be doing this far south?" I asked puzzled. "I thought that they only lived in the Black Mountains." "I never heard of one venturing too far away from the Black Mountains unless they had a passenger with a request to go some where." "And it's not even that, the Griffins don't just trust anyone." Link added, his puzzled look making his blue eyes look dull.

"Whatever may be its reason, we must hurry, the creature is wounded badly, and it needs our immediate attention." Aria added with urgency in her voice. "Well then we must make haste." "Aria, please stay here with Link Jr." "Lilly, Navi, please show us the way." I said as I made my way down to the bank and into the water. I listened as Link joined me and we both swam with great hast to the other side. Rising out of the water and onto the bank, I stood up and rung out my saturated dress as Link made his way up and beside me. Then Lilly and Navi joined us, their aura's flickering with worry. "This way follow us!" Navi yelled as her and Lilly disappeared into the thickness of the trees. Following, we entered the thicket and made our way into a small clearing, where we saw a sight we never thought we'd see. There lying on the ground was a Hugh white Griffin with black tips on its wings and light yellow bird like claws on its front legs. Beautiful intricate jewelry hung from its tufted ears and from its neck indicating it must be of high rank. My mouth just hung open as I watched its crystal blue eye staring us over.

Slowly it lifted its head and its sharp beak opened. "Who are you?" The Griffin asked in a raspy voice. I exchanged glances with Link before he moved forward. "I just might ask you the same, but the names Link and this is my wife Jenna." "And those two fairies over there are Lilly and Navi." Link said with a hint of caution. We watched as the Griffin's crystal blue eye continued to stare at us, its gaze full of caution and questioning. "The names Dalamar." The creature returned, its beak pointed directly at us. I watched as the Griffin struggled to get onto its feet, but without any success and crashed back to the ground. "You shouldn't try to move, you're still too wounded." I advised him. "Were here to help." I walked over to him and looked at the Hugh gashes on his legs and wings. Reaching into the pouch I had attached to my waist, I pulled out a healing ointment and started applying it to his wounds.

"Now this is going to sting a little." I said as I applied the ointment. "Why are you helping me?" Dalamar questioned, his eyes watching me. Without an answer to his question, I continued to apply the ointment to his wounds, then dressed them. After I applied the final dressing, I looked into his cautious eyes. "There, all done." "Do you think you can walk?" I asked. "What are we going to do with him?" "They don't just trust anyone." Link inquired, his eyes filled with worry. "We just cannot just leave him here." "I think that it's wise if we try to help him get back to the Black Mountains." I said as I walked over to Link and looked into his eyes. "I'm not the type of person to just leave something that's wounded behind." "I've always been a compassionate person." Link's eyes twinkled as he stared down into mine, his expression softening. "That's just one of the reasons why I married you my love." "I agree with you, we should help him." "But first I think that we will have to gain his trust, or he might not allow us to help him." Link returned. Nodding in agreement, I walked back over to Dalamar.

"Again, do you think you can get up?" I questioned the Griffin. "His crystal eyes stared into mine for a moment, then he spoke. "I just may be able to, but as I asked before, why are you helping me?" Dalamar questioned me again. My expression softened and a small compassionate smile crossed my face. "Because we are friends, and I cannot just leave you here in the state that your in." Dalamar just stared at me with a cautious and puzzled look, his tufted ears twitching with concern. "Perhaps you may be here to help me, but as anyone should know that the trust of a Griffin is not so easily gained." Dalamar returned as he slowly rose to his feet. Smiling I looked directly into his eyes once more. "Don't worry my friend, that should not be such a hard task for us to do." Turning my back I walked back beside Link and we gestured for Lilly and Navi to help guide Dalamar out of the thicket and back to Lake Hylia.

We slowly made our way across the water and joined Aria with our son on the other side. Immediately Aria jumped up and flew over to me. "Oh by the Goddesses, I see that you managed to get the creature here." Lilly inquired as she floated in a circle in front to me. Nodding I looked into her small eyes. "Yep, but we must get him back to the Castle." "How did little Link do while we were away?" I watched as Aria's aura grew brighter. "Just fine, he's over by the horses playing in the flowers." Aria returned as she flew over to him. Looking back over to Link, my smile faded. "We must hurry to the Castle love." "We must inform Princess Zelda of Dalamar."

Walking over to our horses, I called for our fairies to help guide Dalamar, while I secured Link Jr. into the saddle. Then Link and I mounted our horses and headed towards the Castle.

We had to take it easy since Dalamar could not move very fast due to his injuries, but after some time and a lot of determination we made it to the Castle Gates. We made our way across the wooden bridge and into the bustling market. As we crossed the Market, I heard the shocked gasps and uttered whispers of the Hylian people as the caught sight of the magnificent Griffin that followed behind us. "Look it's a Griffin. " "By the goddesses a Griffin has showed up in Hyrule." "What is one doing this far south?" Were just some of the uttered words said by the shocked people of Hyrule. We made our way threw the Market and down the path that led to Hyrule Castle. When we stopped at the first gate, Palin another guard I was also friends with stood still like petrified rock as the pure shock of the Griffin sent him nearly ghost white. "Oh by the Goddesses…..it's a Griffin!" He cried, his eyes wide as saucers. "Where in (14)Gaia did he come from?" "I thought the Griffins only lived in the Black Mountains?" "We must see the Princess, and fast." Link added his words ushering urgency. "At…at once my Lord." Palin stammered as he opened the gate and allowed us to pass.

By the time we reached the second gate, word had already spread about Dalamar's presence in Hyrule. There at the gates to Hyrule Castle was Princess Zelda and Impa awaiting our arrival. Her deep blue eyes turned a shade of gray when she set them upon the massive white Griffin. "By the Goddesses, in all my days I never thought I'd ever see one of the magnificent noble Griffins." "You honor us with your presence, oh noble Griffin." Zelda said as she bowed to Dalamar. He looked at her, his gaze softening upon the look of Zelda's rosy face. He lowered his head, his crystal blue eyes staring down into hers. "Princess Zelda I presume?" Dalamar said, his nostrils flaring. With a look of shock, Zelda gasped at Dalamar's knowledge of her name. "Yes Princess I know all about you." "The story of Gannondorf taking over Hyrule has spread to many lands, including to the Black Mountains." "Then my hunch was right, the one in the green who accompanied us here, is Link the "Hero of Time." I watched as Link gasped his eyes growing big. "I know all about your great feats Link "Hero of Time."

We all just stood there unable to move. The sudden knowledge that Dalamar possessed had us all frozen in time. I could not believe of all the knowledge the snowy white Griffin possessed. But it was often said that those noble creatures never left anything unseen. "Please excuse my sudden burst of words without a proper introduction." "My name is Dalamar, High Lord of the Griffin Council." The Griffin returned, bowing his head down in front of Zelda. Coming out of her state of shock, her gaze returned to the High Lord's face. "Well then." "Welcome, Dalamar, Lord of the Griffin Council." Zelda said manor fully. "Well my Lord shall we reside to the Palace Garden?" Zelda asked. With a smile Dalamar bowed his head in response.

After we resided to the Garden, Zelda ordered the servants to bring refreshments and change Dalamar's dressings. Then the one question that was on everyone's mind was finally spoken. "So tell me my Lord, how did you come to Hyrule?" "If I understand correctly, Griffins usually don't venture to far away from the Black Mountains." Zelda questioned as she took a sip of her herbal tea. "You have understood correctly, Princess, but I came to Hyrule under unfortunate circumstances." Dalamar returned as he picked up his cup in his claws and raised it to his beaked mouth. Taking a sip, he sat the cup back down and his crystal eyes faltered. "You see m' lady I came her not by choice, we Griffins are hardened on how far from the Black Mountains we can venture." "Even as peaceful a race we Griffins are, we still have many enemies." "And once such enemy of the Griffins are the (15)Draconians." Dalamar said nonchalantly, his crystal blue eyes staring down into his cup. "We have been at war with the Draconians for centuries." "These evil people have captured and tamed the wild dragons from the poison lands, training these gigantic lizards into doing their bidding." "These dragons were once an isolated, quite species, until they came, the dark nights under the follow of the (16)Dark Lord Ariakas of the Shadow Realm." "They rampaged and conquered the poison lands, capturing the dragons and training them under the rule of Darkness." "Now these evil knights under Ariakas evil rule, are hell bent on total annihilation of all who oppose them."

Dalamar looked solemnly around the garden, haunting memories filling into his mind. His wings folded in distress as he continued. "Their first place of conquest was our home on the Black Mountains." "When we opposed them, that thrust our people into long centuries of war against the Lord of the Shadow Realm." "Now we, once a peaceful people, are fighting everyday of our lives in a desperate attempt to keep from falling under Lord Ariakas dark control." Dalamar's gaze shifted skyward, his claws gripping into the ground beneath him. "One day word came in from our air patrol that a group of Draconians on dragonback were camping near Dragonmount." "After the council made a decision that I would be the one to check out the inquiry, I made hast and left on the moment of the wing." "Upon my arrival at Dragonmount, I was ambushed by a Draconian on a red dragon." "After a long fight in the air, I was struck and wounded by the dragon's powerful claws and acid breath." "In my attempt to escape, I was perused by the dragon until I lost them in Death Canyon just west of here." "Then I continued to fly south until I was unable to go any further and I crashed down in a thicket of trees by the lake you must call Lake Hylia." "I must have been there for two or three days before your hero Link and his wife found me." Dalamar's head slouched, his beak touching the feathers on his neck.

"I fear that Lord Ariakas is planning to invade the Black Mountains and seize control over my people." " That is why I must return to the Black Mountains as soon as I'm able to fly." Dalamar said, his tufted ears flattening against his head. Zelda's deep blue eyes stared into Dalamar's faltered eyes. "Don't worry m' Lord, I will send Link along with you on you're journey back to the Black Mountains." "I think you should stay here the night." "It wouldn't be wise to travel until sunrise." "But one thing is worrying me now, is this Ariakas, planning to invade Hyrule?" Zelda questioned the Griffin with fear in her voice. "Honestly m' lady, I couldn't tell you." "For as much as I can tell you, it seems that the Dark Knights have remained solely to the north, but with as much twisted desire Ariakas has I wouldn't be too surprised if he does plan on spreading his control past the (17)Black Desert."

Zelda's fearful look was cast upon me, her blue eyes turning a dull gray. At that moment I knew that if this Dark Lord from the Shadow Realm was indeed planning a dark invasion of Hyrule, I was going to be the sole protector since of my role as part of the ancient Silverlite race. I was an elemental user, one that welds the great power of the forces of nature, and in that I was the strongest protector Hyrule had. I could tell that within Zelda's eyes, she was counting on me if such an invasion should happen. But one thing worried me, if such an invasion happened in the near future, would I really be of any use since I was still expecting? At that point I was six months pregnant and not too sure what the effects of welding the great power over the elements would have on Link's unborn child.

Lots of questions danced threw my mind that night as Link and Dalamar prepared for their departure upon sunrise. As Link prepared his saddlebags I went over to him and gave him a worried look. "I'm coming with you no matter what decision you make!" I spat, my face twisting into a scowl. "I remember when you tried to deny me accompanying you to the Water Temple." "If I recall, you just might have ended up a permanent prisoner of Dark Link had I not gone with you." Link's eyes turned a sudden shade of red as he spoke in an agitated tone. "Listen Jenna you don't understand, you're carrying our unborn child, and I think that this time it will be too dangerous for you to come as pregnant as you are." "When you accompanied me to the Water Temple, you sure as hell wasn't expecting." Link went pale-the pain of the memory when he found me near dead on the ground in the Temple wrenched his heart. I was able to feel his mind wrenching of all kinds of fears of him loosing me or his unborn child, but even in light of his overgrowing fears I was not about to let that stop me from accompanying him along on this journey.

"Link my undying love, I understand your fears and concerns, but I think I'm well enough to be able to protect myself." "Or did you soon forget that I am a descent of the great Silverlite race?" "Remember I am an elemental user." I returned nonchalantly. Link returned a cold icy stare, the blue draining from his eyes and being replace by a dull stormy gray. "Jenna listen this time I'm making the decision for you." "You are six months pregnant and because of that I cannot allow you to go." "So just put the damn notion of going out of your mind." Link spat, his cold hands gripping my shoulders. With an angry growl, I pushed Link's hands off of me as my eyes filled up with anger. "Damnit…..by the Goddesses Link I coming with you!" "I WILL NOT sit back and let you go on this journey without my aid." "I don't care if you're worried about me, Damnit Link I'm worried about you!" I retorted stubbornly, my hands clenching into fists. Then my eyes lowered as my gaze slowly softened. "Link listen I care for you, you're my whole world, and I know that I mean the same to you but, I feel that as a mated pair, there are just some things that one of us cannot do alone." "Isn't our love based on faith and trust?" "Aren't we connected together in every aspect of our being?" I walked over to Link and into his warm arms, my eyes locking with his. "Link my love, you're just going to have to trust me." "That is one part of what our love is all about."

Link's hard gaze suddenly softened, his gentle arms holding me close. "Jenna my life, I do trust you and I have always had faith in your abilities, I'm just concerned for the well-being of you and our unborn child." "I just cannot stand the thought of loosing either of you." "I still think it would be wise if you stay here." I quickly placed a finger gently on his lips. "I'm still going." I returned softly. "Well I guess once your mind is made up"-Link chuckled softly-"I'm not going to be able to change your decision." I nodded in return. "Sigh," "Women for ya, once they're minds are made up, there is no changing it." Link said sarcastically as he softly pressed his warm lips against mine.

The night passed quickly, and the suns first rays were rising over the horizon as I was saddling my horse and making my final preparations for my departure with Link and Dalamar. After we all made the final preparations, Link and I mounted our horses and readied to depart. Dalamar emerged from the Castle and joined us at the front gate. I checked one last time to make sure my bow, quiver and Phoenix Circles were secure before turning my attention to the Griffin. Dalamar looked at us sternly, his wings flexing against the gentle blowing wind. "Are you ready my friends?" Dalamar questioned. "As ready as ever." Link returned as he eagerly waited to leave. I just nodded. "Well then, let us get moving." "We should try to reach the Black Mountains before sundown."

Turning my horse around I started to follow behind Link when Zelda called to us. "Please be careful." "May the Goddesses protect you on you're journey and provide you're safe return home." We looked back at Zelda one last time before moving out. "Thank you m' lady." "I appreciate all that you've done for me." Dalamar said, his gaze soft upon hers. "Don't worry about Link and I." "We'll be fine, I'm sure we will return home safely, just please take good care of our son." I added as a smile of reassurance crossed my face. "Now my friends we must move on." "Time is of the essence." Dalamar retorted. Nodding in agreement, I resumed following behind Link, leaving the sanctuary of Hyrule behind.

The sun was high up and the heat treacherous as we made our way across the vast Black Desert. We had been traveling for about four hours and I was already tired from sitting in my saddle. Thick sweat beaded my face as my parched mouth cried for water. I reached into my saddlebags and pulled out my waterskin. Raising it to my dried lips, I took a long gulp before replacing the cap and returning it to my saddlebags. The heat was so unbearable that it was causing shapes of false objects to form in the desert sand. And even the heat wave that the desert was producing caused the images of Link and Dalamar to look distant and warped. Though we pressed on, pushing our very horses to the limit, their mouths gaped open; their tongues dry from the hot desert air. The minutes that we spent in that damn desert of death seemed like hours when finally a miracle by the goddesses loomed just ahead. After what seemed like and endless push threw that treacherous desert, we finally came to the end and emerged near a vast rushing river.

(18)"This is the Snake River." Dalamar said as his crystal eyes scanned the bank on the other side. "The river is too fast and deep to cross on foot." "We'll have to build a raft large enough to ferry the horses on." Scanning the area surrounding the river, I noticed a large thicket of trees just up river. "There's a large amount of foliage just a short way up river, we can use those trees to build a raft." Walking up beside me, Dalamar scanned the way ahead. "I see no signs of any danger up that way, so lets get a move on."

We pressed on up river and into the thick foliage. There we proceeded to make a makeshift raft, using vines found among the trees to hold it together. After we pushed it down to the bank, we loaded on the horses then Link and I went on followed by Dalamar.

Taking a long pole made of wood, Link steered us along against the river's swift current, taking heed to watch for rocks lying wait under the river's whitecaps. Slowly but surely we made our way across and onto the other side. From there we mounted and headed for Dragonmount.

The sky was setting off tones of deep pink, and lavender, the sun starting to set as we neared Dragonmount. I watched in awe as the dragon shaped mountain appeared in the distance. Just then Dalamar turned and looked back at us. "We must make hast, the sun has already started to set." "This is a bad area to be in after nightfall." "We must press on at a faster pace." Dalamar said with worry. "But Dalamar the horses…." I started to say. "The horses what?" Dalamar cut in. "They need rest, look at them they're exhausted." "I'll have to agree with my wife Dalamar, the horses haven't had any rest since we left Hyrule." Link added.

"The only problem is, Lord Ariakas's Knights patrol this area at night." "If we don't press on past Dragonmount, we might be found by the (19)Dark Knights, and trust me, you don't want to get captured by them." "They have been known to be ruthless and even as far as to kill in blood for glory." Dalamar said shakily, his eye glaring over at us. "I've fought worse then that." "How can these Dark Knights amount up to what Gannondorf was?" Link said stoutly as he shifted in his saddle. "Listen hero, you don't understand these Dark Knights like I do." "My people have been fighting them for centuries, and trust me, they're more ruthless then you think they are."

Just then I spotted something up ahead. "By the Goddesses what the hell is that up there?" I said as I pointed my finger skyward. Dalamar raised his head up then cried out. "Draconians, we must get the hell out of here before we're spotted!" Dalamar screeched, taking off full throttle. Booting my horse in the legs, the animal took off at full speed behind Link. We pushed on at a full gallop, winding around small boulders lining the dirt road. I lowered my head down till my chin was against the horse's tattered mane, the wind whipped the horse's mane against my face as we rode. Dragonmount slowly loomed over us as we came closer, eerie tendrils of black smoke swelled around it, making it look like an evil creature waiting to attack. "Hurry…hurry, we must reach the safety of Dragonmount!" Dalamar cried again, his voice warped over the howling wind. We rode hard and fast, the hooves of our galloping horses kicked up dust and dirt behind them, as the shadows of the overhead creatures threatened to close in on us. The eerie screeching of the massive dragons rang threw my ears as they came closer, the beating of their massive leathery wings stirred up dust clouds around us.

I looked up and saw that they were closing in on us, the dragon's Hugh black talons were outstretched, its angry yellow eyes piercing deep into mine. "Dalamar we've been spotted, they're closing in on us!" I cried over the howling wind, my eyes wide with fear. "Hurry….we're almost there-Dalamar screeched-we must reach Dragonmount before they do!" I booted my horse again, forcing her to go as fast as possible, her eyes wide with fear as the death screeches of the dragons came closer. Dragonmount was just ahead, just a few feet further…we came upon it, the black swells of smoke rose around us as we moved to the base of the gigantic rock formation. Pulling my horse to a skidding stop, I dismounted and moved along side Link and Dalamar while guiding my horse by the reins.

"There's a cave just big enough just on the other side." "We must hurry and take sanctuary inside it, before the Draconians come for us." Dalamar urged, his crystal blue eyes watching the black skies above. We slowly make our way around the small mountain under the cover of the thick smoke that wrapped around it, it's eeriness causing shivers to run down my spine. We listened as the dead silence was broken by the cries of dragons as they landed just meters from where we were hiding, causing the horses to buck and neigh, they're eyes wide with fear. "Keep those horses quiet, the dragons will hear them!" Dalamar growled. Link and I quieted our horses with a few pats to the neck and words of reassurance. The dragons evil yellow eyes pierced the darkness as they're nostrils flared in searching for us. We just remained quiet, moving ever so slightly as we made our way to the other side. Just then Dalamar caught sight of what type of dragons were hunting us. "Oh by the Goddesses, those are blue dragons, the most dangerous of all dragons." "They're eyes can see the slightest movements, as they can smell almost anything." "We must remain cautious, they're searching for us and if we move too fast they'll spot us for sure." Dalamar whispered as he forced his back up against the smooth surface of Dragonmount. As we moved, I watched as the two dragons piercing yellow eyes scanned the base of the mountain for us, they're jaws gapped open, exposing they're long fangs against the blackness.

Just looking at those yellow eyes full of blood lust made my body quiver in fear, as they're long fangs looked as if they could tear a man in half. Then I noticed something move against the back of one of the dragons. As I narrowed my eyes, I was able to make out a figure in black armor, lined with skulls of death, its helm shaped like a skull with horns as a dark blue cape whipped wildly around the figures shoulders. In the figure's hand was a long sword with the emblem of a (20)Black Lilly at the base of the blade. It's deadly surface reflected against the dim light of the moon. "Oh no by the goddesses, those must be the Dark Knights Dalamar told us about." I whispered to my self, eying the dark figure on the dragon's back. "If they are as deadly as Dalamar says, then we must escape at all costs." I pushed up closer against Link, taking his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry my love, we'll be all right." Link reassured soothingly, his hand squeezing mine back. "We won't be if we don't hurry, the cave's just up ahead." Dalamar retorted quietly, his beak brushing against the thick smoke.

Just before we made it to the cave entrance, one of the dragons stepped out just a few feet from it, its yellow eyes staring directly down in the direction where we were hiding. Its nostrils flared as it sniffed the air, its mouth gaped wide, thick saliva dripping from its fangs. "Oh no by the fires of hell, I think they're on to us!" Dalamar cursed, the color draining from his eyes. "It must smell the horses!" "Horsemeat is a dragons favorite food!" "Then what the hell do you suppose we're going to do!?" Link growled, his face twisting into a scowl. "We have no choice but to break for it, hopefully we can out run them." Dalamar returned. Though the thought of running straight into a dragons claws didn't make Dalamar rest any easier.

Link and I mounted our horses and waited for Dalamar's signal. "On my signal take off and break left, hopefully we can get ahead of them before they notice we've left." "Now go!" Dalamar cried as he took off at full throttle, breaking just left of the dragon's right side. Booting my horse in the legs, the animal took off at full speed behind Link's stallion, following the same path Dalamar took. As we broke north towards the Black Mountains, I heard shouting from behind. "There they go, after them!" "They have a damned Griffin with them, we must capture it!" Came some of the cries as they noticed us running away. The sound of heavy beating wings filled the air as the massive blue dragons took flight, they're cries breaking the dead silence of the night. I hunched down against the horse's neck, its ragged mane whipping against my face as we pushed to reach the sanctuary of the Black Mountains.

"Hurry, push faster, they're gaining on us!" Dalamar shouted. As I looked up, I saw one of the massive beasts closing in on us, its claws outstretched as it started dipping into a dive, its mouth gaped wide. "Oh my Goddesses….Link one of them is almost on top of us!" I screamed as I heard the massive beating wings just overhead. Then out of nowhere, the other blue dragon dropped down in front of us, its mouth open wide, as it blocked our path. The horses skidded to a halt, neighed and bucked, almost throwing Link and I off their backs. Then the other dragon landed behind us, its heavy beating wings kicking up dust and sand around it. "Holy shit were trapped!" Dalamar cried, his eyes turning a ghostly white. "How right you are, you will not escape the Dark Knights of Ariakas." Sneered one of the figures looming on the dragon in front of us. "Surrender quietly, and we just might go easy on you." The other Knight sneered. I watched as Link pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath. "I will not surrender to the likes of you." Link returned angrily, pointing it directly at the Knight in front of us. "Then prepare to die, all of you." The Knight sneered as he dismounted off the dragon in front of us, unsheathing his sword.

I unfastened my Phoenix circles from my waist, and prepared for battle. I heard a clacking sound of weapons clashing behind me as I confronted the other one. "Dalamar, quickly run behind a rock to my right." "I will handle this one." I yelled to the Griffin, my eyes resting on the Knight still on dragonback. I raised my weapons up in front of me and grinned. "Now dark beast, come and get me." Pulling the blue closer, I watched as the Dark Knight unsheathed his massive sword and pointed it directly at me. "Then die wench." The Knight returned angrily as the blue danced closer. I backed up, and faced the Knight head on, my weapons raised in defense. He pulled the blue even closer, the breath from its gaped mouth caused me to gag, its deadly yellow eyes staring at me with blood lust. But I held my ground and slashed out with my weapons. The Phoenix Circles connected, ripping a gash along the beasts left nostril. Crimson red sputtered into the air, drenching my once pink dress. The blue roared in fury, its cry caused the blood in my ears to throb.

The dragon moved in again, its deadly claws lashed out, catching my blood soaked dress, ripping it. I swung again with my weapons, only to be met with the clank of a sword against them. The Knight pushed his sword down against mine, the tip nearing my throat. Pulling back suddenly, I thrust my weapons forward again, the round blades connecting with the Dark Knight's wrist, crimson seeping out from under his gauntlet hand. He screamed in fury, his sword glaring against the moonlight as he struck it down against my Phoenix Circles again, causing a shower of sparks to rain from the air. We sparred for a few minutes before the blue lashed its tail out, ramming it into my legs, causing me to go crashing to the ground. I staggered dizzily, trying to get up, only to be met by the tip of a sword in my face. I looked up and saw both blues with they're riders looming over me. Link had been captured and was tied up and hung over one of the dragon's back. Dalamar no where in sight. "Where's the Griffin?" One of the dragon riders asked. Silence. "Answer me wench!" He yelled, swiping the sword across my cheek causing small rivers of blood to seep from it. "I will never tell you, you dark bastards!" I sneered as I did a sudden roll and moved to the left, just before one of the dragon's mouth struck.

I ran a few meters into a nearby canyon, then backed up against the stone wall, and watched as the two blues closed in on me, they're riders, raising spears ready to strike. At that moment I took the opportunity to strike. Raising my hands into the air, I proceeded to call upon the elements. "Kamas mu matar!" I cried skyward as my hands begun to glow a bright red, fire flaming on the tips of my fingers. With a sudden flash, the moon turned a blood red as fire shot down from the sky, striking down on the blues in a raging fury, causing them to scream in pain as the hellish blaze singed their scaled skin.

With the distraction in place, I took the opportunity again to make my final strike. "Dalamar now!" "Grab Link off that damned beast's back." I screamed, as I held the dragons back behind a wall of fire. With a loud cry, the Snowy white Griffin took flight from behind a nearby boulder and rose skyward. His wings beating heavily as he dipped in his flight, diving just above the blues back, grabbing Link in his talons. Rising swiftly back in the air Dalamar moved out of range allowing me to make my final attack. I focused my mind and called upon the ancient powers of the Silverlites. I focused all my energy and concentrated it into one energy attack, then unleashed it, sending it down upon them in a massive explosion, thrusting the blues and they're riders back into the pits of hell.

After the smoke cleared, I found Dalamar had crash-landed about twenty meters from where the dragons once stood. I ran over to him as the Griffin slowly opened his crystal blue eyes halfway. "Did you do it my friend?" Nodding, tears began to well up in my eyes as I watched his falter. "Dalamar…don't you dare leave me!" I cried as my hands grabbed down on the feathers around his neck. "I'm fine, m' lady, just…tired." Dalamar replied his voice raspy and stuttered. "Where's Link Dalamar, what did you do with him!?" I cried again, yanking on his white feathers. "Calm down lass, he's right here next to me on my other side, he's fine but unconscious." Dalamar whispered just before unconsciousness clamed him as well.

I had spent nearly that entire night by a small fire at the base of the canyon we had ran into, caring for Link and Dalamar as they laid there unconscious. My whole body ached, even my eyes ached from them staying open, but I had to remain awake incase any more dragons entered the skies above. I just sat there and poked at the fire with a stick when suddenly I head a slight moan. Looking over I saw Link was beginning to come around. I quickly got to my feet and ran over beside him. Kneeling down next to him, I looked into his half open eyes, the slight blue glistening under the moonlight. "Oh by the Goddesses you're awake." I said softly as I took Link's gloved hand into mine. He slowly raised his other hand and gently placed it against my cheek. "Are you ok, my beloved?" He said in half a whisper. I raised my other hand and rested in against his, the warmth of his smooth fingers caressed my cheek as I rubbed my cheek against them.

"Yes…yes I'm fine my love." "But you need to get some rest." "You were badly beaten and have a nasty burse on your forehead." I returned lovingly, whispering softly against his gentle fingers. "Where's Dalamar…is he alright?" Link said as his eyes shifted slightly. "He's here and he's fine, but still unconscious…now shhh…you need to sleep, rest easy my love, I will care for both of you while you sleep." I whispered softly as I lowered my lips to his and kissed him gently. Shifting his head slightly, his deep blue eyes rested upon mine as a small smile crossed his battered face. "Thank you my dearest wife, I love you always….." Came his words as he closed his eyes and rested back into a deep sleep.

I spent the rest of the night watching over them as I sat shuddering by the fire. I lived in fear that Ariakas would send more of his Dark Knights or have his Draconians patrol the skies looking for us. So I did the best to keep the fire small, as well as kept a bucket of sand near incase I had to douse the fire quickly. But to my surprise, the remaining of the night was spent quiet with no signs of Ariakas's Knights or his Draconians. So I sat and waited, waited for the night to pass and so that we could finish making our way to the Black Mountains. It was during that time that Dalamar finally awakened from unconsciousness and started resting peacefully.

The sky was setting off tones of yellow and orange as the sun started rising above the horizon. I slowly rose from my place by the now doused fire and walked over to where Link was resting and rustled him awake. I greeted him with a gentle kiss to the lips and a few soft words before giving him some herbs to help him feel better. After I was sure he was fine, I went to wake Dalamar. Slowly the snowy Griffin rose to his clawed feet, his crystal eyes glistening under the sunlight as he looked me over. I handed him some of my healing herbs, then proceeded to pack the blanket tolls and cooking supplies back onto the horses. After I was finished, I faced my two companions. "I think if you both are well enough to travel then we should start making our way to the Black Mountains." With a nod Dalamar walked forward. "I agree Jenna, I'm well enough to travel, what about you Link?" The Griffin inquired. Link just nodded in response. "Well if were all ready them we should move out." I returned as I mounted my mare. After Link mounted his stallion and got situated, we moved out, making our way out of the canyon we were hiding and back down the barren rocky path towards the Black Mountains.

Most of the morning was spent quiet while we ate dried meat and cheese for breakfast. I rode behind Link as he followed the path that Dalamar had laid out. The barren trails that we followed soon turned into a vast deselect area of rolling hills and dried grass. And in the distance appeared the silhouette of the Black Mountains. We came to a stop just atop a small rocky hill, the warm breeze rustling the hair on our heads and swishing the manes of our horses. "There is the home of my people, the Black Mountains." "We should reach there by nightfall." Dalamar said as the feathers around his neck ruffled, his tufted ears twitching in anticipation as his eyes rested towards his home. "As long as we don't stop to rest we should hopefully be able to cross this area without any threat of Draconians dropping in on us." With a look skyward, my body shuddered at the thought of those blue dragons. "Yeah…I sure hope that we don't encounter anymore of them." I whispered to myself. "Well I think we should move out and make way at a faster pace." "Lets say at half gallop." I suggested, my eyes resting towards the tall dark shadow in the distance.

"Do you both think you're up to it?" I questioned Link and Dalamar as I pulled back on the reins, causing my mare to dance in anxiety. "I agree Jenna, being here out in the open, we will be like sitting ducks should any Draconians come patrolling this area." "I wouldn't even doubt it if they are looking for us now." Dalamar looked skyward, his nostrils flaring as his face filled with concern. "It would be wise if we stay at least one step ahead of them." "Prevent them from ever catching up to us." Link and I just stared at the worried Griffin, our horses dancing in anxiety as if they were worried about something. "Dalamar, the horses are acting worried." "They keep dancing as if they're afraid of something." Link said as he pulled back on the reins then patted his stallion on the neck to calm it. "Horses can sense dragons from miles away." Dalamar replied worried. "I think we should get moving now, it's too dangerous to remain here any longer."

I watched as Dalamar started off at mid run, his talons digging into the dry dirt, causing small clouds of dust to rise in his wake. I glanced over at Link as he nodded. With that I booted my horse in the legs and followed behind Link at half gallop. The dryness of the plains caused my throat to dry out and sand to cake to my skin as it kicked up from behind the hooves of Link's horse. But I pushed onward, the outline of the Black Mountains soon giving way to images of rocky cliffs and small cave openings along the mountains. The black rock of the mountain shimmered against the sunlight as if it shone of a thousand diamonds, it's immense beauty caused me to stare in awe.

At about midday we reached the base of the Black Mountains. We dismounted and guided our horses towards the main entrance into the mountain where Dalamar waited. As he eyed us over his crystal blue eyes flickered with contentment from finally being home once again. "I must see the Council Elders and tell them of my safe return home." "Please follow me, this cave leads to our city just atop the mountain." Dalamar said as he walked inside the cave, the torches lit along the cave walls causing his white feathers to glisten red. Link and I followed, guiding our horses behind us as we made our way up the dim winding trail that let to the top. After a tiring hike, we finally emerged into a beautiful city. The buildings were made of pearl white stone, the roads paved in a beautiful marble and the streets bustling with Griffins of all different colors, shapes and sizes. Female Griffins walked with their little younglings as they ran around their clawed feet while they played. The market was brimming with lively Griffins about their daily wares. Some stood in front of their shops sweeping the pavement while others walked into taverns for a much-needed drink.

Then my eyes rested upon a tall white tower with a marble roof resting in the center of the city. A flag with the symbol of a Griffin on its hind legs with its wings spread flapped in the wind at the top. All I could do was stare in awe at the magnificent tower that loomed in front of me. Then my eyes moved to the snowy white Griffin standing next to me. "That is the tower of the Griffin Council (21)(Also known as the Tower of Elders), the place where the Council Elders lie." Dalamar quoted, his eyes transfixed forward. "I must go now and see the elders, Jenna, you and Link can wait for me at the inn." "I will return shortly." Dalamar said as he turned to leave.

"Ok my friend we will be waiting for you at the inn then." "See you soon." Link returned as he took my hand and led me into the city. We made our way into the marble streets and among the crowd of lively Griffins. My eyes just stared transfixed as we walked threw the streets, the eyes of passing Griffins watched us as we walked by, their stares of distrust caused me to move up against Link. He looked down into my worried eyes as he put a comforting arm around me, while our free hands pulled on the reins of our horses, guiding them behind us. Then we finally reached the inn, the sign on the front read The Griffin's Vineyard. Link went inside to fetch a stable hand to take our horses to the stable. When he came back, he had a big burly dark brown Griffin with him, his red eyes shone with caution as he walked forth and reared up on his hind legs. Taking the reins of our horses in his talons, he led them to the back of the inn and into the stables. Then Link and I headed inside. The inn was clean, its wooden floors were swept and shiny. The innkeeper, a slender tan female Griffin was busy wiping the counter with a damp rag while husky Griffins of all different colors sat around tables drinking ale.

Link and I walked up to the innkeeper, her black eyes locking with ours. "Innkeep my wife and I would like a hot meal and a room for the night." Link said as he placed three red rupees on the counter. The innkeeper slowly lifted her slender clawed hand and took the rupees into it. She pulled them close to her beaked face and examined them before looking back at us. "I got one room and it be stewed pork with potatoes to eat this night." She returned, her hard gaze resting upon us. Link and I went and sat at a table near the fire, its red glow reflecting off our skin as it warmed us. "Oh and Innkeeper, bring us a jug or your best ale, I think we both need a good drink this night." Link added nonchalantly, as he unfastened his scabbard from his back and laid it next to him, his hand resting gently on the hilt.

I just sat there and stared into the fire, the flames flickered and danced causing haunting shapes to form in them. I felt Link's soft stare rest upon me. "Jenna are you ok?" "You look troubled." My eyes continued to stare deeply into the fire. "Jenna, what's wrong?" "Jenna…" I watched as the flames continued to dance, my eyes transfixed on them, dragging my mind into a state of deep thought, when suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Snapping out of my trance, I looked over to see Link staring at me with concern in his deep blue eyes. "Huh…oh Link what's wrong?" I asked, my eyes locking with his. "I was just asking you the same hon." "You seemed lost there for a moment." His hand gently rested on top of mine, his soft blue eyes stared deeply into mine. "What's troubling you my love?"

I returned to staring into the fire. "I'm still thinking of last night when those Draconians attacked us." "I still remember those wicked yellow eyes and dank breath." "And even those damn Dark Knights, with their twisted laughs, and that devilish black armor they wore," Shivers started to run up my spine, as my skin suddenly seemed to turn cold. "I never thought in all my days I would encounter something as evil as them." I felt Link's other hand clasp over mine as he held in within his warm palms, his fingers curling around mine. "Now I'm worried just how far this might go, those dark bastards have harnessed the powers of the dragons, and with that much power, they just might be a worse threat then Gannondorf ever was." "I say as soon as were done here," my eyes moved back to Link's. "We must make haste back to Hyrule and inform Princess Zelda of what we found." I said grimly as I felt the cold shivers continue to run up my spine.

"I agree love," Link said as a young cream-colored female Griffin decked in dazzling jewelry came walking over to our table on her hind legs carrying a tray with mugs in her slender talons. "But we've been threw so much in the last day, I think we should leave in the morning after we've both have had a good nights sleep." Link and I watched as the young Griffin plopped down two mugs on the table, then a large clay pot. The female Griffin smiled then turned and walked away. Popping the cork, Link inhaled the fumes with a gusty sigh of contentment, his mouth watering in anticipation. "Ah that's prime." Link said with satisfaction. "Give me your mug dear," Link said as he poured himself a mug of (22)Griffin Spice. "This stuff will warm your chilled bones."

Lifting the mug to his lips, Link took a long pull of the Griffin Spice then thumped the mug back down on the table. "Ah that's invigorating." He said smugly as he slid my mug back to me. "Drink up my love, it will help you." I peered into the mug before lifting it to my lips and drinking the concoction that was within it. Lowering the mug back to the table I smiled at Link. "Mmm…you were right love, this stuff is great." I said pleasantly. We just sat there and reveled in the Griffin Spice, drinking the entire jug then calling for seconds. Soon after, we were falling slouched in our chairs, the ale had gone to our heads. "Link….I thhiink it's time to go to bbedd." I said in a slurred tone. Nodding, his eyes blurry, he got up, staggered over to the innkeeper and pounded his fist on the counter. "Innkeep…mmyy wife and I will go to ourrr rrrooms now." Link slurred loudly. "Hmmm I see that you've had too much to drink, I will have Tara show you to your room." The Griffin added, a slight grin upon her beaked face.

After a minute, the cream colored Griffin we saw earlier emerged from the kitchen, a soft smile upon her beaked face. "Come, I will show you to your room." She said as she turned and started heading up the stairs. We both staggered behind her, blurred images of floating objects appeared before me as we ascended the stairs. We followed the Griffin down a dimly lit hallway and stopped at the end in front of a door. With her talons, she produced a small key and unlocked the door, opening it. "Well here it is, I hope you both sleep well." Tara said smugly as she turned and walked away.

Leaning against Link, we both stumbled into the room, slamming the door shut behind us. I unbuckled my Phoenix Circles and tossed them on the floor as I plopped down onto the feather bed. Looking blearily up at Link, I traced my fingertips across the empty spot next to me. "Come to bed love, lie down with me." I slurred seductively. Taking his sword and throwing it on the table, he slinked into the bed next to me and pulled the sheet up over us. I went into his warm muscular arms and laid my head against his chest, my fingers tracing meaningless patterns over his stomach. I listened to the beating of his heart as he gentle broad hand stroked my hair. Images of blissful memories filled into my mind as I closed my eyes and drifted into another world-a world of unicorns and small creatures who lifted me up and ran away with me…..

When I awoke the next morning my head felt like I had been hit with a heavy piece of wood. Painfully I lifted my head up and saw Link already up and dressing. Struggling to get up, I managed to sit up on the side of the bed, my head swimming with the after effects of the Griffin Spice. Then I head a voice. "Oh Jenna your awake, are you ok love?" After a minute I could tell that the voice was Link's. "Yeah….I think so, but my head hurts and my muscles ache." I said with a groan as swells of nausea welled up in my stomach. I heard a creak of wood as Link sat down next to me. Putting his arm around me, I felt his eyes upon my face. "You sure don't hold your ale well, love." "I guess you never drank as much as me." Link added, his lips brushing my cheek.

"Do you think you'd be well enough to travel?" Moving my head slightly I looked into his loving eyes. "I think so, but maybe I should eat first, and we would have to see Dalamar before we depart." I said holding my head. "Agreed." "Get dressed love and then come down stairs." Link said as he got up and buckled his sword on his back. Grabbing his money pouch off the table he tied it to his belt and headed towards the door. "I will meet you down stairs love," Link said as he opened the door. "Make sure you don't forget your weapons." He added then walked out closing the door behind him.

I staggered out of bed, the warm rays of the sun filled into the room, lighting the walls causing the stone marble to glimmer with envy. I fumbled over to the table and rustled threw my saddle bags, pulling out a dark blue dress embroidered with Hyrule's symbol across the breast. I took off my ragged torn tainted pink dress and threw it into the bags, then I took the clean silky dress I took out previously and put it on. I smoothed out the crinkles in the dress then sat down on the side of the bed. I laced up my riding boots, then strapped my Phoenix Circles around my waist. Grabbing my blue velvet cloak, I threw it over my shoulders then tossed my saddlebags over my back and headed down stairs.

The common room was empty. The innkeeper was sitting behind the bar, cleaning out mugs with a damp rag. She eyed me as I came into the room. "Did you sleep well m' lady?" The Griffin asked, the jewelry giggling on her tufted ears as she spoke. I looked over at her, my eyes locking with hers. "Yes ma'am I did, thank you." I returned. "If your looking for your husband, m' lady, he's out back in the stables with Skan." She said, her expression softening. "Thank you ma'am." I said as I headed towards the stables.

Link was in the stables brushing Midnight Star, smoothing out the horse's ragged mane with a hard bristle brush. I walked up behind him and threw my arms around him. He turned to face his beautiful wife. "Ah Jenna you've finally came down." "Great my love, I have wonderful news." "A messenger from the Tower came with a letter from Dalamar." "He says that the Griffin Council wishes to speak with us this afternoon." Link said as he put the brush down. My eyes widened with pure shock. "You mean the Griffin Elders want to see us?" "Holy Shit…that's unbelievable!" I screeched with excitement. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as they send someone for us." Returned Link as he picked up the brush and resumed brushing his horse. "Its still early morning, so relax love." "Why don't you go to the market and walk around for a while." "Well I hate waiting," I said as I started to turn to walk out." "But I have been wanting to got to the market to by some herbs." "I will be back in a few hours then my love." "Maybe I will find some good silk to buy." "Jenna…," Link reached into the pouch at his waist. "Take these." He said as he placed two blue rupees into my hand. "Buy yourself something good." Looking down at the rupees I clasped my hand around them as I shoved them into my pouch. "Thank you Link." "Ok love, I will be back soon." I said as I turned and walked out.

The streets were bustling with all sorts of Griffins about their daily wares. The eyes of many different ones watched me wearily as I passed by, mostly just either walked the other way or moved aside. I felt a little out of place as I knew all too well that the Griffins didn't trust just anyone. Especially humans. But things started to change for the better as some of the Griffins started to notice my expensive clothes and the emblem I wore on the front of my dress. "Oh by the Goddesses…..she's from Hyrule." "What's someone from Hyrule doing here?" "I heard she came here with High Lord Dalamar and someone said that Link the legendary "Hero of Time" was accompanying them." "But even if they did, their humans, and why have humans come into our city?" Were some of the whispers and ushered words as I heard as I entered the market.

But I just mainly pushed aside the exasperated spoken words of the Griffins in the streets and made my way into the lively market place. As I browsed around, I spotted a few good silk shops and decided to have a look. Some of the silks that the Griffins had were ones that I had never seen before. I stood in utter disbelief at some of the elaborate silks that laid right before me. Then I walked into one shop and saw the most beautiful silver silk I had seen in my life. The way it shimmered in the sun, made it look like it was interwoven with a thousand diamonds. I could tell that it was real expensive. As I held the soft intricate silk in my delicate hands, the shopkeeper eyed me curiously. He was a lean muscular light brown Griffin with thick colorful jewelry around his neck and ears. His soft green eyes landed upon the silk I held in my hands. "So lass you like that one?" He asked thoughtfully, a smile happed along his beaked face. "Yes I do…I have never seen silk as beautiful as this before." I replied as I caressed the it in my hands.

"That's probably because that type of silk is very rare." You can only find that kind of silk in one place." "Across the (22)Barren Sea." The Griffin said as he placed a clawed hand up on the counter. The Jewelry on his thick tufted ears made a clinking sound as he lowered his head closer to mine for a moment, his sharp beak just inches from my face. I just stared back at him blankly. "Across the Barren Sea?" I retorted, eyes wide "I thought that no one ever was able to cross the Barren Sea and return alive!" At that I nearly dropped the silk from my hands. "Calm down lass, but you heard wrong." "I have been across the Barren Sea and am here to tell about it." "By the way lass the names Tanis."

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, someone had actually been across the infamous Barren Sea and lived to tell about it. Preposterous, how could anyone let alone a Griffin make their way across the Barren Sea when it's more dangerous then crossing the Black Desert. Stories for told of a monstrous sea beast that would attack seafaring ships and sink them, leaving its crew to drift along the sea to be swallowed up by the torrential storms, malevolent tidal waves or deadly whirlpools. I still didn't believe how anyone could cross that ocean without a death wish upon their heads. But I looked back at Tanis, with a look of questioning upon my face.

"Wait…just how did you cross the Barren Sea without getting sunk by the sea beast or one of those dangerous storms?" I said as I eyed him quizzically. He just smiled and winked. "That's me secret lass, if I told, well…then everyone would have this silk, and many other things." "But forget about that." "I'll tell you, since you like that silk so much lass, and that I know it would look beautiful on you," Tanis rested his head on his clawed hand. "I'll give you a discount price on that." "Lets say twenty rupees?" "Agreed?" Tanis looked at me with egger anticipation. I reached into my pouch and pulled out two of the three blue rupees that Link gave me earlier, "Deal." I said as I handed Tanis the rupees. Tanis took the rupees into his talons and bit on them to verify they're authenticity before putting them away. "Thank you lass," Tanis said as he handed the beautiful silk to me. "I hope you enjoy it, you made a good choice."

"Thank you too Tanis." I said as I turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing lass, be careful in the streets, you know us Griffins are not the trusting type, unlike me, but just be careful anyway." Tanis said warningly, his emerald green eyes resting on mine. "Thank you." I said flatly as I started to walk out. "G' day lass, take care." Returned the Griffin as I disappeared into the streets. I walked around the market aimlessly for a while, before stopping at a few other shops and brought more healing herbs, then noted the time and decided to head back to The Griffin's Vineyard.

The Griffin's Vineyard stood shimmering against the midday sun. Its marble roof sparkled with a gold tinge as the sun's rays hit it just right. Its windows shone like crystal as patches as the low beams of the golden orange rays washed threw them, causing shadows to dance along the windowpane. As I stepped inside, I noted the fully bustling common room with burly Griffins of all colors talking in meaningless dribble as they drown they're woes in their ale. Then the innkeeper quickly noticed me and eyed me in a way to tell me to come over. "M' lady your husband has been looking for you." "He said for me to tell you as soon as you came back to meet him out back by the stables." "He also said it was important that you do so hastily." Walking up to her I cracked a small smile. "Thank you ma'am." "I will go there quickly now."

With haste I went to the back of the stables and found Link saddling his stallion. When he noticed me, he called me over to him. "Where have you been Jenna?" "We're going to be late for our meeting with the Griffin Council." Link said urgently as he walked over to me and placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "Sorry my love, but I got caught up trying to buy some silk." I watched as Link's gaze shifted to the silk in my hand. "Let me see that Jenna." Link said. I handed him the silk and his eyes widened. "This is very beautiful silk honey, where did you get it?" "I found it at a shop and got it real cheap, only twenty rupees." I replied. "Oh Goddesses love…you must have gotten a deal." "Usually silk costs more then that, special silk of this type." "But anyway, when we get home we'll have to have a dress made out of it for you." "That type matches your skin and I know it will look beautiful on you." Link said with a broad grin, his eyes twinkling with a certain desire.

I went into his arms and slowly placed my lips close to his. "Hmm…I know what your thinking about my love, it shows in your eyes." "But regretfully it will have to wait until we return home." I said softly at his lips, then inclined to them, tasting the spices still left on them from the ale he drank the night before. Then Links' look of desire changed into a serious one. "Dear wife, we must now make our way to the Tower and see the Griffin Council." "We cannot be rude by being late." I pulled out of his gentle embrace and walked over to my mare. Taking the silk, I gently placed it in to my saddlebags, then saddled my horse for riding. After both horses were saddled, we mounted and readied to leave for the Tower of the Elders.

With one last glance at each other, I followed Link out of the stables and onto the marble road. We made our way down roads of twist and turns, weaving in and around the Griffins in the streets. Younglings played in the streets, chasing each other as they played various children's games, while young females pulled carts filled with flowers or vegetables. The marble paved streets glistened under the sun's rays while our horse's hooves made a clicking sound on them as we rode.

We were greeted by glances and hard stares as we neared the Tower, some even whispered slurs of exasperated comments to why there were humans in their city. But we continued on and rode up to the Tower's front gate. Two Griffin guards holding spears in their talons, exchanged surprised glances before their skeptical stares rested upon us.

"What business do you have at the Tower of Elders humans?" One of the Guards said slurred. "Where here to see Lord Dalamar, he has sent word the Griffin Council whishes to speak with us." Link said calmly. The two Guards exchanged glances again, their expressions growing even more skeptical. "What would the High Lord of the Griffin Council what to do with a human?" The guard retorted, again in a slurred voice. Link pushed his horse closer causing the guards to put their spears in an "x" across the gate, blocking his entry. He looked at them irritably, his patience growing thin. "Look, just send for Lord Dalamar and he will tell you himself." Link scowled, his hands tightening on the reins. One of the Griffin Guards took his spear and placed the tip just inches from Link's chest. "I don't know what type of devious plot your planning here human, but if you two don't get lost…" The guard was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"What the hell do you two think your doing?!" Dalamar yelled as he appeared in the courtyard just beyond the gates. "Lord Dalamar sir," The Guards turned shocked and saluted. "We didn't know you were there." "By the fires of hell you didn't know I was there, because you're goofing off that's why." Dalamar said angrily. "Now why haven't you allowed my guests in?"

"Dalamar sir…." The guard started. "Yes you heard me right," Dalamar walked closer to the guards until he was practically breathing on them. "Open those damned gates and allow them in, now!" Dalamar snapped, his eyes glimmering with anger. "Yes…yes sir." The guard said as he fumbled to get the gates open. Pulling the immense brass gates aside Link and I rode past them and joined Dalamar on the other side. "Sorry my friends for all of that. I didn't mean for….." Link cut him off abruptly. "No worry my friend, we're just glad that you came along." Dalamar scuffed a laugh. "Well those guards are just young and naïve." "Getting good help in the armed services is not easy these days." But anyway my friends, dismount, I will have the stable hands take the horses to the stables." "We must make haste, the Council awaits your arrival." Link and I dismounted, then followed Dalamar inside the Tower.  
The inside of the Tower was beautiful. The walls were ivory white trimmed in gold. Wool banners with intricate designs and patterns hung from the walls by gold cords, while shimmering crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. As with everywhere else, the floors where made of marble while beautiful silk and wool furnishing sat upon it. A thick red wool carpet lined the floor, running all the way to a set of gigantic golden doors. Dalamar stopped just short of the doors and turned to face us. "Beyond these doors lies the Griffin Council." "I will go tell them of your arrival." Dalamar said as he turned to the two guards standing in front and nodded to them. The massive gold doors opened with a loud creak, and Dalamar disappeared behind them. Then the doors slowly closed behind him, leaving us to wait out side.

I just paced outside the massive golden doors for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes just darted from the doors to Link and visa versa. Link just watched as I started to wear a hole in the floor. "Jenna…you know that all of that pacing is not going to get them to see us any faster." Link stated flatly, his eyes following me. "I know…I'm just anxious, and I hate all this damned waiting." I returned annoyed and continued my pacing. "Sigh…c'mon Jenna, will you relax and save your energy." "You're starting to make me dizzy watching you." Link said as he shifted himself where he was standing. Reluctantly, I walked over to where Link was standing and sat down near his feet. "I wonder what they could be doing in there for them to be taking so long to see us." I said grimly as I traced patterns along the floor with my finger. "I'm not sure love, but I think they will not leave us out here forever…" Just then I heard a creaking sound and our heads jerked up.

The massive golden doors opened and a young male Griffin stepped out from behind them. "The Council of Elders will see you now." He said as he gestured for us to follow him. I got up and followed Link past the two guards and inside the Council Chamber. The Inside was dimly lit by torchlight. Beautiful banners hung from the walls, expensive gold trimmed wooden tables lined them while various vases and porcelain plates sat upon their polished surfaces. Then my eyes traced forward to the five pedestals where five heavily, carved, oaken chairs sat with five cloaked figures among them. Link and I walked closer then knelt down before them. I remembered that it was always customary when in the presence of high authority to place your hand on the hilt of your weapon. I watched as Link solemnly placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword, then lowered his head. Mimicking him, I placed my right hand on my Phoenix Circles then lowered my head as well.

We sat in that position for a moment, then a soft elderly female voice spoke out. "Link the "Hero of Time" and Jenna Silverblade(23) please rise and come forth. Rising slowly, I got to my feet and moved closer to the ivory pedestals, and the five figures moved out of the darkness and revealed themselves. I noted that four of the five, were elderly Griffins with gray fur and feathers and two of them were female. And on the left sat Dalamar. The Griffin that sat in the center looked to be at least a hundred year old female, decked heavily in jewelry encrusted with emeralds and rubies around her neck, and brightly colored earrings hung from her faltering tufted ears. The gray feathers around her neck laid flatly against her body while her wrinkled clawed hands rested on the arms of her oak chair. Her eyes wore heavy wrinkles around them and her beak looked like it had gotten worn over the years.

He dull gray eyes watched us, scrutinized us, her worn beak sitting gaped open slightly, as she begun to speak. "Link and Jenna Silverblade, are ye the ones that Lord Dalamar claims to have saved him and saw him safely home?" Moving forward slightly, Link bowed is head and answered. "Yes m' lady, we are the ones Lord Dalamar speaks of." Link returned formally, his head still bowed. "You know Link Silverblade, we the Griffins never have trusted anyone." "Ever since the Great War hundreds of years ago when the humans enslaved us and forced us to do their bidding, our faith in the humans has never been the same." "But you have proven different." "You and your wife, Jenna Silverblade, have risked your lives to travel threw the land that Ariakas now controls to safely bring one of our people home." "Not too many humans will go to great lengths to save one of us, but you and your wife have proven that not all humans are bad," The elderly Griffin leaned forward in her chair. "However because of that distrust among our people, we cannot allow you both to stay here much longer."

Her tufted ears flattened against her head, her gaze softening. "I wish that it didn't have to come to this." "Dalamar has informed us that you even risked your lives to save him when you were ambushed by a set of Draconians." She tilted her head solemnly. "But its that word has spread among our people that there's humans in the city and many are not happy." "Some are even rebelling against your presence here." "We cannot have an uproar now even when we need our people to be strong in light of this raging war against Ariakas." "So I will have to ask you and your wife to please leave in the morning." "Again I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but maybe one day with the knowledge that there are humans like you, then maybe all of us will learn to trust again." "But the time isn't now." "However," The Griffin Elder, looked over to the Elderly male Griffin at her right, and took something from his clawed hand. "Should you ever need one of us in a time of need," The elder rose to her feet, standing on her hind legs and walked down the steps in front of Link. "We will always come to your aid should you ever call." She outstretched her clawed hand and handed Link a small crystal pendant with the Griffin emblem on top of it.

"That Crystal is called a (24)Mind Glyph." "Those are symbolic to our people, but I want you to have it." "Should you ever need us, all you have to do is focus your thoughts into the Crystal and think of us." "All of us here on the Council are connected to it telepathically, just open up your heart and we will answer." She raised a clawed hand and rested it on Link's shoulder. Her soft dull eyes gazing into his. "We know all about your great exploits Link Silverblade also known as the "Hero of Time." "How you saved your entire homeland from a deadly evil threat, restoring peace and prosperity to what it once was." "Knowledge of those great heroics is well known throughout our city, even teachings of your great deeds is taught to our little ones in school."

"But," Her gaze suddenly hardened and her clawed hand moved back to her side causing the jewelry on her tufted ears to jingle as it moved. "Even in light of such bravery, the presence of humans in our city is causing uneasiness among our people." Link bowed his head again, his eyes along the floor. "I understand High Priestesses Alhana, we will leave under your orders in the morning." "There is not need for explanations, we have always known that Griffins were not always trusting since the time of the Great War." "Were sorry that our presence here has been unwanted." Link returned apologetic. Alhana put her clawed hand gently under Link's chin, her talon resting softly against his skin she slowly lifted his head up until their eyes met. "Young warrior, there is no need for apologies, you came here under the pretences of returning one of our own safely." "And for that there is no need for you to be sorry about your presence here."

The Elder slowly turned and returned to her seat on the Council. "When the day comes that our people can learn to trust again, we would be honored if you and your wife would return here to our great city." "But until then…." Link knelt down again and put his left hand on the hilt of his sword. "There is no need for explanations High Priestess Alhana, we will respect your wishes." Link just sat there, Alhana's gaze shifting from him to me then back to him again. "Rise again young hero." Alhana said as her gaze softened once more. Link rose again and their eyes locked. "Always remember of what was spoken here today, and keep that Mind Glyph close to your heart for we are forever indebt to you, Link Silverblade." "I will have High Lord Dalamar show you to the gates." "Take care Link and Jenna Silverblade, may the Goddesses watch over you." Alhana said as Dalamar rose from his chair on the Council and came down beside us.

"Follow me my friends, I will have your horses brought to the front." Dalamar said as he walked towards the massive golden doors, then out. We followed Dalamar to the front gates where are horses were saddled and waiting for us. Link and I mounted our horses then turned to face Dalamar one last time. "I want to thank you again my friends for accompanying me on my journey and seeing me safely home." Dalamar said appreciably, his crystal blue eyes glistening under the sunlight. "No need for that, it is all in the hero's line of work." "I swore by the very code to help those in need and I strongly a hear to that code." Link returned solemnly. "It was a pleasure accompanying you here." "My wife and I had always wanted to see the magnificence of the Griffin City." Dalamar laughed huskily. "Well my friends I'm sure glad that you did join me or I might have ended up as roasted Griffin meat for the Draconians."

Link's gaze suddenly hardened. "Do you think that Ariakas is planning an attack against your people?" Link said darkly. Dalamar's face faltered, the tufts ears resting flatly against his head. "I cannot be too sure, but the Council is going to prepare in case we will have to go to war." "We're already preparing the troops for heavy combat and upping security along our borders." "I'd say were safe…for now." Dalamar returned flatly, his expression darkening. "Well we wish you all the best of luck…and should you ever need us…you know where to find us." Link said as he turned he stallion towards the gate.

"Thank you again my friends…..and may the Goddesses see your safe return back to Hyrule." Dalamar said as he gestured for the guards at the gates to open it. A clank sound filled the air as the heavy brass gates slid open, allowing us to pass. With one look back, we waved one last time back at our new-found friend before departing into the marble streets. Link and I remained quiet for a short time, listing to the clicking sound of the horse's hooves on the marble roads as we rode. Then finally it was I who broke the silence. "Link," I started. "Hmmm….." He responded. "Do you think we should start heading back to Hyrule now instead of tomorrow?" "I mean, I think the sooner we get back the better." I returned fervently, my hands twitching nervously on the reins. Link looked over at me with eagerness in his eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing love." "We need to hurry back with the information we possess." Zelda must be informed of what we encountered on our way here." Link returned with growing worry. "I agree." "So are we heading out now?" I questioned. "Yes…yes we are." "I think we should get back before anything else happens…."


	21. Evading the Shadow

The trip back was quiet for the most part, although we did worry about Draconians patrolling the skies or Dark Knights on ground patrol. We kept on trails that were mainly concealed, avoiding open areas or staying in one place for too long. We rode all night long, taking turns sleeping on horseback. I was the first one to sleep while Link guided my horse by rope. Then we switched and I took the lead guiding his horse till morning.

We ate dried meat and cheese for breakfast then stopped at the Snake River to wash up and refill our waterskins. We built another makeshift raft and then crossed the treacherous river. Once on the other side, we disposed of the raft and covered up our tracks as so we could not be followed. We rode all the way to the Black Desert without stopping to rest since we were close to Ariakas's border. Once we arrived at the Black Desert, we wrapped our heads with damp rags and gave some water to the horses before crossing the hot desert.

The trek across the Black Desert was long and treacherous. The heat was immense and the sand caused my mouth to dry out. I nearly drank all my water before we finally reached the desert border. Once we left the desert behind, we found a small river and stopped to rest and wash up again. Link and I sat under a Hugh burlap tree, enjoying the shade it provided while we ate bread and cheese. Then feeling my eyes growing heavy, I cuddled into Link's arms and took a well deserved nap.

Link awoke me a short time later then we resumed heading home. We finally arrived back in Hyrule just before nightfall. The pinkish lavender coated skies reached its hand across Hyrule Field, giving it even more immense beauty. We headed for the drawbridge and crossed it just before it was raised for the night. We rode all the way to the first gate where my old friend Perrino was on guard duty. As we approached him he jumped as a look of pure shock crossed his face. "Oh by the Goddesses…Jenna you and Link have finally returned home!" "Do you wish to see Princess Zelda tonight?" He asked smiling. "Yes we do Perrino, and with great urgency." "We have some very important information." I returned sternly, my face glowing with concern. "Yes at once then mistress Jenna." Perrino returned as he slid the gate open.

We rode up the dirt path and to the second gate where the guards took our horses to the royal stables then led us inside the castle. We were then led to the throne room where Zelda was waiting, her eyes shimmering with happiness that we returned home safely. But that was all soon to change when we told her about our encounter with Draconians and Dark Knights.

After she heard all the information we possessed, security was upped at every border and along the perimeter near the Black Desert and Gerudo Desert. Word had spread quickly threw Hyrule about Ariakas and his Draconians, causing the citizens of Hyrule to be thrown into a shear panic. People in Kakariko Village had started boarding up windows and bolting doors. More guards were stationed along the border to Death Mountain and just outside the entrance to the village.

The word had even spread to the Kokiri Forest and Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo's had started upping their defensive training and attack strategies. The Gerudo leaders were pushing all the women from as young as fourteen to enter the harsh Gerudo Training Grounds to hone in on their attack skills. Security had even became tightlipped among their hideout. Only persons possessing the Gerudo's Membership cards were allowed within its walls.

Even the peaceful Kokiri had started training in the arts of attack and defense. Mido had made sure that he would not go without some way of protection for his forest or people. So every Kokiri was equipped with a Kokiri sword and small crossbow. Each were trained under the Know it all brothers whose knowledge in the arts of fighting were widely known.

The Zora and Goron had even prepared for war. Security was even more tight knitted among them. No one was allowed to enter the Goron City unless they knew the song of the royal family, and the Zoras admitted no one unless they were in direct contact with the royal family. Even as peaceful as these races have been known to be, they became more warlike, steeled themselves for battle with the threat of such a deadly enemy as Ariakas. I watched as most of Hyrule prepared for impending doom, their very lives being thrust into a state of turmoil. Fear had spread out among the entire countryside with the knowledge that a Dark Knight on dragon back could attack at any time. Most Hylians who crossed Hyrule Field to get from one place to another, usually did not stay out in the open too long with that kind of threat upon them.

But there were precautions taken to try to prevent any Draconians form entering Hyrule airspace. Watchtowers were put up along the borders to the Black and Gerudo Deserts. One was even stationed at the infamous Spirit Temple, where Nabooru herself stayed in close contact with. But even with watchtowers in place, no one could be sure that a Draconian patrol small enough could slip past the watchtowers and cross Hyrule's border. Plans were put into the works by Princess Zelda to establish an air patrol of some kind. Ground patrol had been covered with Knights on horse back, but with something patrolling the skies above, the threat of Draconians crossing the borders from above might be minimized. But there weren't really any creatures big enough except Dragons and Griffins to carry a full grown human.

The only other creatures big enough that could fly, were the (25)Unipegs that lived to the south of Hyrule in the (26)Mystic Rainforest. But the only problem was, one; the Unipegs were a peaceful non-war like race. These winged beauties live peacefully among the forest caring for the trees and creatures that live among them. And two; The Unipegs also don't just trust anyone like the Griffins, and usually will run at the sight of a human. It was said that the only way to gain a Unipegs trust, is you have to be pure of heart and you must also believe in them. If your heart was pure but you didn't believe in the Unipegs, then they wouldn't come to you and Visa Versa. Not even that, one would even be so lucky to even find the Mystic Rainforest. This forest is under a magical spell. The properties of the forest keep changing so that one never knows whether they're in the right forest or not. Also the forest only shows itself fully under the light of the full moon.

Zelda was not too sure if the Unipegs would even want to involve themselves in someone else's problems, let alone engage in a war. But she wanted to try anyway. This was the last hope for establishing air patrol. So she sent a small convoy along with two diplomats representing Hyrule to the Mystic Rainforest. Two days later, the convoy returned with the Unipeg leader, which came as a surprise to everyone. After the Unipeg leader met with Princess Zelda, Link and I, he agreed to help us with our Knights to patrol the skies. The only set back was they steadfastly insisted that they would not engage in combat with any dragons. Since horsemeat was a dragon's favorite meal, the Unipegs would've made a fine delicacy for the dragons. And that was something the Unipeg leader didn't want to risk. He had said their people had been living in secret inside the Rainforest to protect themselves from evil, especially dragons.

So the Unipegs prepared themselves for a whole new way of life. Carrying humans on their backs took some time getting used to, especially for their riders. But not too long afterwards, the knights and Unipegs were working hand in hand, patrolling the skies with such marvelous and grace, flying with the swiftness of a (27)Kariee in flight. Soon there after, Unipegs carrying Hylian Knights on their backs could been seen flying over Hyrule Field. With the knowledge that some of Hyrule's best were patrolling the skies, most Hylians became unafraid to travel across Hyrule Field. Though the dangerous threat still remained, Ariakas with his evil hoard of Dark Knights and Draconians from the Shadow Realm.

Weeks passed with no sign of Ariakas and his evil knights. Then one day that was all about to change.  
Link and I had made one of our usual trips to Lake Hylia with our fairies and son to watch the sunset. Since I was now seven months pregnant, I had to regularly get out for fresh air. Link and I had found our usual spot on top the highest hill facing west, just six feet from the lake's bank, and snuggled down into each other's arms. I held our son in my arms while I breast-fed him. Our fairies had situated themselves at each of our sides, except Aria who landed on my left shoulder while I fed little Link. A cool breeze rustled gently across the area, causing sweet smells of the approaching autumn to brush against our noses. With a gusty sigh, I backed up against Link's chest and snuggled my cheek against his, while his gentle deep blue eyes were transfixed towards the lake.

I had always enjoyed these peaceful times with Link. Everything was quiet and serene, no one around to bother us. The threat of Ariakas had slowly started to dissipate, and everyone started to return to their normal lives.  
Or so we thought….

The sun's last rays started to disappear over the horizon, it's golden orange lavender rays stretched its reach over the lake, causing it to glisten like small diamonds. I watched in awe like I always have done as the reddish orange ball disappeared over the horizon giving way to the deep blue color of the approaching night. Small white lights started to line the night sky as Link and I got up and brushed ourselves off. I wrapped our son in a tan wool blanket and we proceeded to gather the horses and head home, when I felt a sudden whoosh behind me.

I swiftly turned around towards the lake. Shadows of dancing objects in the wind moved across the water's surface, but I saw nothing that caused that sudden rush of cold wind behind me. I turned back around wearily and walked over to my horse. I patted the horse gently on the neck then proceeded to fasten Link jr into his small saddle. After he was secured on his saddle I mounted my mare and moved over to Link who had just finished fixing his saddlebags. But as I waited for Link to mount his stallion, I could not help but feeling as if we were being watched. After Link mounted his horse, I moved in closer to him so I was directly next to his ear.

"Link, I don't know if you feel it too, but do you feel as if we're being watched?" I asked him barely audible, while my eyes watched nervously forward. Link paused for a moment then turned to face me. "Are your sure Jenna?" "I don't sense anything of that stature." "Maybe you're just nervous about something." Link said softly and he placed a warm hand against my cheek. "I don't know." "I cannot help but feel as if something is watching me, staring at me with evil eyes." "I don't know about you, but I'm anxious to leave and go home."

"I still think that you're just worried about something, but if you want to leave my love then we will." Link cupped his other hand on my other cheek and pulled my face close to his. "But to make you feel better love, I will give you a nice hot sponge bath when we get home." Link said soothingly as he inclined his lips to mine. After a minute of peaceful eternity, I looked deeply into his eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better." "And that's one of the reasons why I married you." I said softly against his lips, then inclined to them again. The moments we spent locked in each other's kiss seemed to tick to an eternity of pure bliss as our small soft kisses soon gave way to deeper more passionate kisses, and as we held the blissful position I suddenly felt warm and peaceful inside. The feelings of being watch soon left my body and opened up to ones of pleasure.

Then we drew apart and I took Link's hand and nuzzled my cheek into his palm. "I don't know what came over me." "I suddenly feel foolish for thinking that something was watching me when it must have all been a dream." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Link took his hand, lowered it under my chin and lifted my head up until our eyes met again. "I don't think your foolish my love, in fact, your more then that." "Your still the most marvelous, sweet, beautiful women I feel in love with." "And it's those reasons why you should not feel foolish." Link lowered his face and cupped his hands around my face again, drawling me closer until our noses were just barely touching. "But if it would make you feel better sweet love, we should start heading home now." "I think our son needs to get out of this night air and into bed."

Inclining forward, I softly placed a light kiss against his lips. "You're right my love, I would favor that we get home and get our son to bed." "I'm also waiting in anxiety to get that sponge bath you promised me." I said seductively, my eyes twinkling with a certain desire. "As you wish." Link returned with a broad grin. "You're my Queen." He added teasingly, then turned his horse towards the entrance to the lake and booted the horse in the legs, taking off at a gallop. With a gusty sigh and a soft smile, I gestured for our fairies to follow then booted my horse as well and followed Link's path.

After we arrived home, we stabled the horses, I put our son to bed then joined Link the tub room. When I got there, he had the tub already filled with hot water and (28)laxiousflower. Taking my hand in his, he removed my robe and gently lifted me into the tub. Then I felt his broad hands against my shoulders as he begun to firmly massage them. As his gentle hands worked my sore tired muscles, and the soothing vapors of the laxiousflower penetrated my nose, I began to feel relaxed, my body loosened up, and Link's soft and gentle words begun to run threw my mind. I felt my eyes slowly close as the good feeling of being pampered caused me to drift into a state of pure bliss.

I just sat there while Link massaged me then bathed my body, removing the dust and dirt I picked up while caring for our house. But as my pregnancy progressed, chores were getting harder and more tiring to do. So I decided that rather then take heat from Link from taking on overbearing responsibilities, I'd let him handle most of the housework like he did before during my first pregnancy, until after I gave birth. So I mentally decided that from that day forward until I had our second child, I would take it easy and relax.

After Link finished bathing me, he helped me out of the tub and handed me my light blue halter gown. I took it gently from him and slid it down over my body. The dress was snug and semi tight fitting, so it left nothing to the imagination and was one of Link's favorite things to have me wear even though my belly stuck out. After his eyes looked me over with a lingering desire, he decided to push aside the feelings for now and took me by the hand and led me down stairs. We gathered the fairies and decided that since night air was brisk and cool, we should enjoy the rest of the evening out on the porch swing. We went outside and sat down on the swing. I cuddled into Link's arms, as he pushed the swing and caused it to move in a gentle rocking motion. Then I felt Link's muscular arms slink around me, pulling me into his gentle embrace. I just rested my head against his chest and listened to the soft chirping sounds of the crickets for a few moments until Navi decided to stir up a conversation about the upcoming Fall Harvest. We just sat there and talked in meaningless dribble about who was going to set up the decorations, or who just who might be the next lucky girl to win the dance contest, when I felt a sudden chill run up my spine and the feeling of being watched rushed over me again. Since our home was located inside a secluded spot in the Lost Woods, I knew that this time something was definitely wrong.

I looked up into Link's eyes and whispered softy to him. "Link my love, I cannot help but feel as if we are being watched again." "I know that this seems crazy, but this time I know that I'm not just worried, there really is something out the there watching us." I lowered my head and nestled closer to him, seeking the protection of his strong arms. "Whatever it is, it's causing me to shiver with a cold fear." I said in a shuddering voice. Link lowered his head down so that his lips were brushing my cheek, his warm breath tickled my skin. He took my hand in his and brushed his lips crossed my cheek. "Don't worry my love." "I built this house inside a secluded spot, it would be too hard for anyone to find us without knowing the way." Link took his hand and gently lifted my head up until our eyes locked.

"Jenna my dear wife, I have never been the one to ever doubt you, I have always entrusted in your instincts." "Even though I find it hard to believe that…." Just then Navi cut in. "Shhhhh…..do you hear that." Navi said in a whisper, her blue aura flicking wildly. Gently Link lowered my head and cocked his long sensitive ear towards the sky, sitting in a dead silence while he quietly listened for any strange sounds. I too focused my hearing on the dead silence of the night, waiting for any strange noises. After a few minutes went by with nothing being heard except for the soft chirping of the crickets and the sound of each other breathing, Link lowered his head, then looked back at Navi. "Navi I hear nothing," "What is it you heard?" Link questioned slightly annoyed. "It sounded like an low eerie grunting noise and I also felt as if we were being watched." Navi said then silenced everyone again. "There it is again." She said as she cautiously floated over towards a small clump of bushes. A light blue trail of fairy dust trailed behind her as she moved closer to the bush, each move she made taking in heed. Then she paused for a moment just a few feet from the bush, as if she was examining it. We watched in dead silence as she just floated there, her aura flickering wildly.

Then suddenly her aura changed onto a bright red as she shakily started floating backwards. Link and I dropped off the swing and slowly made our war to the end of the porch. "Navi what's wrong?" Link called out to her worriedly. "Link…Jenna, I suggest that we all get the hell out of here!" Navi cried out as she turned around and started flying in a fast pace towards the house. Just then a loud shrill cry filled the air as a massive bat like creature shot out from behind the thicket and into the air. The beast's eerie red eyes were focusing down on us. "OH MY GODDESSES…. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I cried as I backed into Link, thrusting my shuddering body against his. "Oh Goddesses, I don't know love, but everyone get into the house NOW!" Link shrieked as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the house. The sound of massive beating wings stirred the wind behind us as Link urgently pushed everyone inside the house, then bolted the door behind himself just before the beast managed to grab him. We watched in horror as the massive black bat like beast tried to rip and claw at the windows, its long white fangs caked with thick saliva as they glistened against the dim moonlight.

I just cried against Link's chest while he held me close to him. "What are we going to do?" I said in between chokes of tears, my body shuddering with a cold fear. Just before Link could answer, my head snapped towards the winding staircase. "Oh My Goddesses, Link….our son is all alone up there!" "We have to get him, we have to!" I screeched as I pulled myself out of Link's strong arms. Before he could stop me, I broke free and dashed into a dead run up the staircase towards the bedchambers. When I reached the top, I dashed into the bedchamber on my left, knocking the door aside as I flung past. Gasping and out of breath, I hobbled quickly over to the crib where our son was lying and reached my arms over the side to grab him when a loud death shrill echoed threw the room, rattling the windows relentlessly.

Quickly I grabbed our son, hugged him close to my body and turned to run out when suddenly a large dark figure with massive weight crashed threw the window and landed on its hind legs, its massive leathery black wings beating with fury. Then the beast curled back its twisted lips, revealing long sharp white fangs dripping with thick salvia while its chilling deep blood red eyes looked me over with such evil that it sent cold shivers up my spine. I hugged our crying son closer to my body as I slowly begun to back up, the beasts' hollow-less red eyes watching my every move with bloodlust intentions flickering inside them. Slowly the massive bat like creature started matching my every move; its vicious snarls and grunts caused every muscle in my body to tremble in fear.

It was at that point I knew the evil creature was trying to trap me inside the room, the intentions clear upon its twisted face, but I knew if my son, my unborn child and I was going to survive, I had to escape at all costs. I slowly continued to back up, watching the creature as it mimicked me, its fangs glistening against the dim light in the room as the saliva begun to drip faster and thicker from them, causing puddles of thick oozy slime to form on the floor, but I waited for the right moment, the right moment to make my escape. Then a strange noise begun to rumble inside the beast's body as its mouth begun to open wider causing a dank smell of dead flesh and rotting food to emit from it. With that the beast bucked its head back and let out an ear-piercing shrill cry that caused me to clench at my ears in pain, causing my eardrums to feel like they were going to explode inside my head. The minutes the beast spent locked in that death cry seemed to tick to an eternity, when suddenly all went silent and the next thing I knew the beast had gone air born and begun to dip into a death dive towards me. With a shriek and eyes wide with fear, I decided to make my escape. Swiftly I dashed towards the door, thrusting it aside as I darted past.

I clenched my son tight against my shaking body as I went into a mad dash down the winding staircase; the sound of massive beating wings rang loudly behind me. Reaching the bottom, I grabbed a hold of Link and begun to pull him with me. "Oh My Goddesses Link, we have got to get the hell out of here, that flying beast attacked me upstairs and is now coming this way!" I said fervently in-between gasps of breath my hands trembling vigorously. His blue eyes suddenly changed into a deep shade of gray, causing them to widen with a paralyzing fear. "Oh My…..Lilly, Navi, Aria we must leave NOW!" Link cried as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a dead run along with him. Using his shoulder Link bashed threw the front door causing the wood to shatter into splinters just as the loud crashing sound of the metal staircase buckling and twisting under massive weight rang loudly behind us. Just before Link and I rounded the corner, I saw the massive black bat creature landing heavily in our now mangled living room, its mouth gapped wide as its death cry begun to fill the night with a cold fear.

Link and I made our way threw the darkness and into the stables where our horses were dancing around in fear, their eyes rolling back as their frightened whinnies filled the surrounding area. We proceeded to free the horses, allowing all but two to run out the barn and into the deep thicket of the forest. Quickly Link saddled Midnight Star and Epona, then threw our saddlebags across them. "Jenna quickly, saddle our son then mount, we must leave quickly!" Link said with urgency as he rallied our fairies then mounted his stallion. "We must hurry and ride to the castle to take sanctuary!" With hast, I quickly secured our crying son into his small saddle then mounted Epona. With one last glance at each other, Link and I booted our horses in the legs, causing them to whiney and take off out of the barn and into the cold night at a dead run. We raced around the winding trails, made our way out the tunnel that led to the Lost Woods and out onto the peaceful rolling hills of Hyrule Field.

I lowered my head down against Epona's white mane as it whipped wildly in the wind, the hollowing noises of the wind rushing past us caused the silence of the night to be filled with chaos. Slowly the castle started to come into view just as the loud shrill cry of the bat beast rang threw the forest, followed by the sound of massive leathery wings beating in the air. Slowly I turned my head only to be faced with the sight of the massive evil creature swiftly emerging from the forest and into the air as it took pursuit after us. With a shudder, I lowered my body closer to Epona's body and urged her on into a faster pace, causing her to catch up with Link's horse and the trailing dust that glittered behind our frightened fairies. We pushed on, the vision of the castle came closer into view, and the silhouette soon gave way to the sight of the shimmering stone that formed the castle's walls.

"Link…we must hurry….the beast is in pursuit!" I shrieked over the cascading noises racing threw the night, my hands twitching nervously on the reins. "Don't worry love we're almost there, just hang on a little longer!" Link called back, his voice being warped over the loud howling noises. "We won't make it if that damned beast catches up with us!" I returned angrily as I looked back to see a large black shape with death red eyes thrusting its massive wings against the wind as it begin to dip into a death dive. "OH MY GODDESSES…LINK ITS CLOSING IN ON US…I screeched…..LINK….OH BY FARORE….WE MUST HURRY!" Suddenly the wooden bridge came into view as it lay across the small mote surrounding the shimmering walls that surrounded the Market. "Quickly Jenna…we must cross the bridge before it closes for the night!" Link cried out over the howling wind. Booting Epona in the legs, she bolted forward, as she raced across the wooden bridge causing a loud shuddering sound of hooves clicking wildly on it.

Swiftly Link and I raced threw the Market and up the winding dirt path that led to Hyrule Castle as the loud shrieking cries of the beast rained loudly in the distance. We raced past the first gate, which amazingly, was left open and up to the second gates, where two guards were resting lazily on their spears. Quickly Link and I pulled our horses to a skidding halt and dismounted, waking the guards suddenly causing them to jump shakily. Then the guards looked at us skeptically. "What business do you have here Link at this time of night?" One of the guards asked questioningly. "This is not the time to ask questions, hurry we must see Princess Zelda NOW….its of great urgency!" Link snapped as the shrill cry of the bat creature shattered the silence of the night, its twisted black image came into view as it flew in front of the full moon, causing the guards to jump in fear. "Oh By the GODDESSES….what the hell is that?!" One of the guards cried out as he pointed skyward. "That's what we came here about….now we must hurry and take sanctuary inside….open those damned gates NOW! I snapped as I grabbed one of the guard's spears and thrust it at him. Without any questions, the guards hastily opened the gates, allowing us to pass. I unfastened our son from his small saddle, then hastily followed Link and the guards into the sanctuary of the castle.

Upon entering the castle, Link grabbed one of the serving girls that was passing by and told her to go and wake Princess Zelda. A skeptical look crossed her face, but without haste, she walked quickly in the direction towards Zelda's bedchambers. We were then directed to the throne room. A few minutes later, Zelda joined us along with her father in the throne room, tired and annoyed looks upon their faces. Zelda swiftly approached us, her blue eyes glowing with irritation. "Link, Jenna, what is of such great importance for you both to come to the castle at this hour of the night?" Zelda questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Princess, my dear friend, Link and I came her with terrible news, the news of a terrible creature that has entered Hyrule." I said shakily as I walked closer to Zelda, my brown eyes locking with hers. "What…creature….speak up my friend, what has happened." Zelda returned, her ivory white hand resting upon my shoulder. "Princess what my wife is trying to say is that a terrible evil creature has attacked us in our home, causing us to flee from our house to take sanctuary here." Link added as Zelda's blue eyes begun to fill with a mixture of shock and fear.

"I cannot quite explain it myself, but I can say that the creature was of some gigantic black like bat creature with evil red eyes and vicious fangs." "And from the way it attacked me, I say it's soul propose was to attack and kill me, but for what reason I still don't understand." I said shakily as I went into Link's arms in search of comfort. I just watched as Zelda and her father's eyes widened, the fear apparent in their eyes. Just then our son started to cry loudly, his little pointed ears twitched uncontrollably as he squirmed in my cold arms. I took the blanket I had stuffed in the small leather bag I had carried in and wrapped him in it. "Shhhh my son, quiet down little one." I cooed softly as I gently shook him in my arms. Then Aria flew down and floated softly around his head, the light blue glittery dust caused him to stop crying momentarily as he raised his hands up to grasp it. At that point I took the momentarily interruption of his crying to move off to one corner of the room.

"I think he needs to be fed, he's hungry, cold and tired." I said as I walked over to one of the velvety chairs in the corner, sat down and proceeded to feed him. I just sat there feeding little Link, while Link had a fevered discussion with Zelda and the king about the new threat of the dangerous dark bat creature roaming Hyrule. As I listened to Link describe the creature to Zelda, haunting memories of the degusting creature filled into my mind. The thought of those evil red eyes and dank breath sent paralyzing shivers up my spine, causing my body to shake with a cold fear. I looked down at our son suckling on my nipple and started to cry silently. Small crystal white tears begun to slowly stream down my face as the dread thoughts of what that evil creature might have done to our son should it have gotten a hold of him. And a mixture of fears raced threw my mind on what reasons the creature would've wanted with our son or me caused the feelings of trepidation to rage threw my body, threw my every vein. Then my head snapped and the cold fear raged up my spine again as the realization that I was still pregnant caused the color to drain from my eyes. I begun to shudder at the thought that if the creature had gotten a hold of me, our unborn son…

I clutched my son tighter as I slowly lowered my right hand to my belly, my fingers gently probing the wrinkles in the fabric of my gown. "Oh my Goddesses, was that creature really after me or was he really after our unborn child." I thought to myself as the thoughts of the creature caused my body to feel like going numb. "What in all of Hyrule would it have wanted with our children," then suddenly my body felt colder, the shock of what came to mind caused me to feel paralyzed, "Oh Goddesses…NO…. that cannot be what it wants them for…or is it?"

Suddenly I heard a gentle voice probe my mind. "Are you ok love?" The voice called. I looked up and saw that Link was staring at me, his dark blue eyes filled with worry. "Link my love, I think we need to talk…alone." I returned weakly back to him in his mind. Link looked at me with a slight growing fear in his eyes, the color slowly draining from them causing them to turn a shade of gray. "What is wrong love, what has you all worked up?" Link asked me again telepathically. My eyes faltered. "Link….I just need to talk to you…alone." I returned. "Ok Jenna my love, its ok…we'll talk alone." Breaking the connection, Link was able to temporarily pull himself away from Zelda and her father to speak with me alone. He came over and sat down on the velvety chair beside me, taking his strong warm arms and embracing my shaking body gently in them. I gently moved our son to the other breast so he could finish feeding, the looked up at Link, my eyes locking with his.

I just sat there a moment at looked at him, unable to speak, then Link's eyes penetrated deep into mine as he finally broke the silence. "Jenna what's wrong, you do not look well." Link said with concern, his hands stroking my shoulders. "Link…its just…that creature, I believe I know why it attacked me, and its those very reasons that scares the shit out of me." I said shakily as small tears begun to well up in my eyes. "What…what reasons, Jenna tell me what's troubling you." Link pleaded as his grip on my shoulders tightened. Then my eyes lowered. "Link…I believe I know what the creature was after….I feel that it was after our children…our son and our unborn child." I returned nearly on the verge of tears. Suddenly Link's face went a shade of white, the color completely draining from his eyes. "What…are you serious Jenna…are you sure?" My eyes locked with his again. "Link, why do you think it came after me when I went to get our son?" "When we first ran into the house, it was shrieking and clawing at the windows downstairs, but don't you find it a bit odd that it suddenly flew up and threw the window upstairs right after I ran up there?"

Suddenly Link's eyes lowered towards our son. "By the Goddesses you don't suppose…?" "No he cannot be what it was after!" Link spurted suddenly, shaky and raspy. I took my free hand and rested it gently on Link's "Love, yes I believe that it was our son and unborn child the creature was after." I fear that Ariakas is behind that attack, he sent that evil creature to carry out his revenge against us for helping Dalamar and for I killing those two Draconians."

Just then little Link stopped suckling, looked up at his father, giggled and smiled. His little blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he locked eyes with Link's. I watched as Link smiled, took him from my arms and cradled him in his own. With a teary smile, I inched over closer to Link and rested my head on his shoulder. Our son just giggled happily as his father teased and tickled him, causing tears to fall in steady streams down my face as I watched them. Then I felt something move in my stomach. Lowering my hand, I placed in upon my belly and felt the sudden thrusts from within. Our unborn child was kicking, and suddenly my head snapped. It was at that point I came back to the realization that it was that tiny life and the life of our son that was in danger. My face suddenly faltered as I looked back up at Link and directly into his eyes. "Link, I'm afraid." "I'm afraid that Ariakas will continue his attacks on our children until he kills them….." I stammered as I started to cry uncontrollably. "I fear that Ariakas will stop at nothing until he extracts out his revenge on us."

I felt Link's warn palm on my cheek as he kissed me gingerly. Then he handed our son back to me as he gently embraced me again. Slowly he rocked me in his arms while I cried, all the fears inside caused my stomach to clench up. "Shhhh Jenna its alright, I swear by my own life that I will not let anything befall you or our children." Then Link put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up until our eyes met. "But I agree with you darling, I fear as well that Ariakas will stop at nothing to carry our his revenge against us." "So I believe that it is time for us to locate this Shadow Realm and take out Ariakas from within." Suddenly my eyes went ghostly white. "You cannot be serious!" I screeched. "You cannot actually believe that we can enter that cursed place and hope to come out ALIVE!" I reached over and clasped both hands on Link's shoulders. "If we go there Ariakas will kill us for sure, and besides we don't know what kind of evil creatures live in that place!" "We will be walking right into his hands!" I cried as I shook Link profusely.

Link looked up at me and smiled. "That's why love," His eyes seemed to glow with some kind of certainty. "He will not know we're there."


	22. Footnotes

(1) The Spring Festival is a celebration of the upcoming season change from Winter to Spring. This celebration is held every year to celebrate the planting of the year's crops and to prey to Mother Sclyina for a prosperous crop season.

(2) Spring Night is a celebration feast that happens before the Spring festival. Spring Night is kind of like our Christmas Eve.

(3) An Edwardian Bed is a large oaken renascence style bed with a canopy above the bed with silk curtains that drape over the sides of the bed giving it a private romantic setting.

(4) A bonding is the joining of two people that joins married couples together further then their verbal wedlock. It's where two people join together physically, mentally, spiritually and sexually in a bond that cannot be broken. This kind of joining also helps prevent adultery.

(5) A Bondage Bracelet is a jeweled bracelet worn by the female to symbolize her joining to her husband. These bracelets are color coded to the male's earrings so to help prevent adultery and symbolize the female as already being mated.

(6) Bondage Earrings are worn by the male on his ears to symbolize his joining to his wife and are color coded to show rank, help prevent adultery and show that he is already mated. Both these items are not given until a married couple completes the Pagan Bonding ceremony.

(7) These are the rules for a couple that completes the bonding ceremony and becomes joined must follow. Negligence to these rules can result in serious consequences.

(8) The Triforce of Valor is a pin that is awarded to a solder that risks his life or becomes wounded in the line of duty. Only solders with great stature are awarded this pin of highest honors. This pin symbolizes that you risked your life for your men on the field of battle and gains the wearer respect.

(9) The Phoenix Circles are one form of a Charkam. A Charkam is a round weapon kind of like a sword only in the form of a circle (exe Zena Warrior Princess's weapon). The Charkam has a blade curvature in the shape of a crescent moon with a round hilt on one side. The Phoenix Circles in this story, its blade is lined with all different kinds of valuable gems and the symbol of the Phoenix.

(10) The Great War of the Lands was a terrible and devastating war that befell six different Kingdoms and cities including Hyrule hundreds of years ago. The war was started when a group of evil invaders from the northern continents invaded the Kingdom of Avalon and kidnapped the Princess. When the king of Avalon suspected the neighboring kingdom of Kalence of kidnapping his daughter, he sent in his army to retrieve her, only to be met with hostility sent by Kalence's king. When the king of Kalence tried to convince the king of Avalon that he did not capture his daughter, the king of Avalon did not believe him, thus started the Great War of the Lands. This war lasted twenty years and caused peaceful civilizations and kingdoms to be forced to takes sides, fighting in a war that wasn't even theirs. Many lands and peaceful creatures suffered during this dark time, even Hyrule who sided with Avalon. Hyrule suffered heavy losses, much of the population was killed or died of disease. It took many years after the war ended for Hyrule and the other lands that fought in the war to regain their numbers. And it was only after a brave band of knights that sided together from each of the feuding countries that found out who really captured Avalon's princess and cleared Kalence's name, thus ending the twenty year war.

(11) The Silverlites were a race of magic uses that had control over the elements during the time of the Great War. This once peaceful race once lived among Hyrule's population, using their control over the elements to help Hyrule prosper. Then they were thrust into the war after Hyrule was forced to take sides, causing the Silverlites to fight for the protection of Hyrule. Much of this race was killed before the war ended, leaving only a few left. Then they just seemingly vanished. Some say that the remaining Silverlites crossed the dangerous Barron Sea or headed for the Land of Gargath. Some even say that they all were captured and executed by Kalence just before the end of the war, however there is no evidence to show of their whereabouts but it is said that if one of the great Silverlites should ever come back to Hyrule, the land would be blessed with protection and propensity.

(12) The Black mountains are a large mountain chain made of black rock encrusted with precious minerals. This chain lies to the north of Hyrule where it is said the noble race called the Griffins live.

(13) Dragonmount is a dragon shaped rock formation near the Black Mountains. It is said the once the mighty dragons lived there at the base of the Black Mountains and their land stretched to where the base of Dragonmount now stands. Some say the dragons built the mighty rock to symbolize their land, some say it was unearthed after the dragons were forced to move to the poison land as a symbol of anger and revenge on the Griffins for taking their home.

(14) Gaia is the planet Hyrule rests on.

(15) Draconians are a band of Dark Knights that fly on the backs of dragons. These Knights led under Lord Ariakas have tamed the once peaceful dragons and turned them evil, forcing them to do his bidding. Now this once peaceful race has been poisoned and turned dark, forced to lead a life as killers. Most dragons cannot be trusted and the only dragons that remain free are the Bronze and Silver colored dragons. All Blue, Red and Black dragons are now evil; polluted by Ariakas and have become carriers for Dark Knights.

(16) Lord Ariakas of the Shadow Realm is an evil being that was once a wizard that served under the King of Kalence during the time of the Great War. After he was discovered that he was planning to poison the King in order to gain control over the Kingdom, he was forsaken to the evil Shadow Realm. It was during his time there that Ariakas harnessed the power of the Shadow Realm, practicing in the ways of black magic. Once he harnessed the powers of the Shadow Realm, he vowed revenge on those who put him away as well as all who aided Kalence during the war. With promises of eternal life and untold riches, Ariakas managed to rally together a band of followers to follow him in the ways of the Shadow Realm, turning them into Dark Knights. Now with his power over the Dragons, and with new people walking in the ways of the shadow, Ariakas is now a feared and dangerous man with a hell bent desire on expanding his reach over the now peaceful lands, thrusting for total domination over them.

(17) The Black Desert is a dangerous and treacherous desert that borders Hyrule's western border. This desert is well known for its thick black sand and dangerously immense heat, hence the name Black Desert. Only one so brave with a strong will manages to cross the immense Black Desert and lives to tell about it. Most who attempt to cross it, either die from heat exhaustion, or get lost in it.

(18) The Snake River is a large winding river found near the Black Desert's border. This massive river is deadly to cross because of the malevolent swelling waters and dangerous rapids. Only few ever succeed to cross it and live to tell about it.

(19) Dark Knights are people who walk in the way of the shadow under the guidance and rule of Lord Ariakas. These dangerous followers of Ariakas, practice in the ways of dark magic and walk down the evil path of the shadow, driven by the demons of the Shadow Realm. As a symbol of their faith, Dark Knights wear armor decorated with skulls and the symbol of the Black Lilly. Most people who chose to walk the path of darkness, usually spend their life serving the shadow, though only a few have ever managed to changes sides due to the fact that once you swear allegiance to Ariakas in a blood oath, you give your soul over to him and to the Shadow Realm, therefore sealing your fate to them.

(20) The Black Lilly is the symbol of the Shadow Realm and all Dark knights are required to wear this upon their armor as a symbol of their allegiance and blood oath to Lord Ariakas.

(21) The Griffin Council (Also known as the Tower of Elders) are a group of the oldest and wisest Griffins among their kind. These elder Griffins are responsible for the safety, political decisions and rule making of the Griffin society. The Griffin Council was founded during the time of the Great War when the humans thrust their kind into slavery. It was during that time that the Griffin Council decided that humans were not to be trusted, even after the war ended and peace was restored. Now with the threat of Ariakas and his Draconians, the Council elders have sealed off their borders to human access and have deemed all Griffins denied access past Dragonmount. Even though the Griffins do not trust humans, it was well known that High Priestess Alhana granted access to Link and his wife Jenna Silverblade and also gave them one of their precious Mind Glyphs because of their heroic deed in returning one of their kind back safely to them when he was stranded in Hyrule due to a Draconian attack. But even though the Griffins do not just trust anyone, they hope to one day, trust all humans once again.

(22) Griffin Spice is a very potent type of spiced ale. The Griffins are the only species that make this type of ale. No one is quite sure what type of spice the Griffins use in their ale to make it so potent, but some people think they use the Tapus Root which if eaten causes hallucinatory effects. If the Tapus Root is left to ferment in alcohol, it gives the drink a sharp taste, but causes one to get drunk more quickly then most types of ale.

(23) The Barren Sea is the largest ocean on planet Gaia that's about a day's ride to the North of Hyrule. This large water mass is said to be the most dangerous because of a large massive sea creature that is said to live in its depths, sinking any ships that try to cross it. It is also said that if a ship manages to cross without getting attacked by the sea beast, then it will be lost to either the torrential storms that plagues the ocean or the massive whirlpools that roam its waters.

(24) Silverblade is Link's last name. When I (Jenna) married him, I also acquired the hero's last name. Link Silverblade's brave deeds have spread across planet Gaia. There isn't a race known that hasn't heard of Link Silverblade the "Hero of Time".

(25) The Mind Glyph is a small clear crystal with telepathic powers. These small crystals are only owned by the Griffins and are symbolic to their people. It is said that these telepathic crystals are connected directly to the Griffins, making mind-to-mind communication easy among them. Not too many other races outside their kind own one of these and only ones truly trusted by the Griffins are so lucky to be given one of these beautiful and rare crystals.

(26) A Unipeg is a cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus. The Unipegs are winged unicorns. These creatures are said to have mystical powers and can only be seen by a person pure of heart. These mystical beauties are also said to live among a magical forest that only appears in the light of the full moon, taking care of the creatures that live among it. If one is lucky to have a Unipeg come to them, it is said that all your dreams and prayers will come true.

(27) The Mystical Rainforest is a magical forest that only appears in the light of a full moon. This forest is constantly changing shape, making it hard for non-magic users traveling in search of it, to find it. Stories also tell that if one should enter the Magical Rainforest and are not in the ways of magic, may get lost inside the constantly changing forest and never come back out. Though, most people only seek out the forest in search of the mystical creatures called Unipegs in order to have their prayers answered.

(28) The Kariee is a small swift predatory bird that lives along the borders of Gerudo Valley. This small desert bird hunts small mice and lizards for food; thought it will occasionally attack larger lizards and other birds. The Kariee is a territorial bird that will attack to defend its territory and any females in it from enemies and other encroaching males.

(29) Laxiousflowers are small purple flowers with herbal powers. These small flowers are only found in the forest and are mainly dried then crushed into a power to use in healing potions or into a liquid for use in herbal tub bathes. When the vapors are breathed in, the medicine of the flower helps to relieve pain and relax tense sore muscles. It is also said that the scent of these flowers occasionally causes seductiveness', causing one to become easily aroused. Sometimes the vapors from these flowers are used to help a couple relax during intercourse, thus helping the couple experience longer intense periods of lovemaking. aphrodisiac


End file.
